Hora de Voltar
by Kinfox
Summary: Sara e Grissom tem uma briga feia que faz com que eles terminem o namoro. Sara vai morar na Califórnia. Quatro anos depois, Sara sofre um acidente que fará Grissom voltar para sua vida. Porém, ela esconde um segredo. Será que ele a perdoará?
1. Ryan Willows Brown

**Fanfic: Hora de Voltar. **

**Capítulo Um: Ryan Willows Brown.**

Era finalzinho de tarde quando Grissom chegou ao hospital. Fazia um pouco mais de uma hora que ele tinha recebido a ligação de Warrick. A recepcionista chamou o próximo da fila, que era ele.

- Pois não Senhor? – perguntou ela

- Procuro por Catherine Willows.

- Seu nome, por favor. – pediu ela

- Gilbert Grissom. – respondeu ele

A moça baixou os olhos para a tela do computador a sua frente. Digitou algumas coisas, depois se dirigiu para Grissom.

- Quarto 204 – disse ela – Aqui está seu crachá. – disse entregando a ele um crachá de visitante, onde lia-se: Grissom, Gilbert.

- Obrigado.

O elevador estava cheio por alguma razão e Grissom teve que se apertar no meio de um adolescente mal humorado e uma mulher de meia idade que estava com uma aparência tristonha. Por sua sorte, seu andar era o segundo e ele pode descer logo. O quarto 204 era próximo do elevador, por isso ele não demorou a encontrá-lo.

O quarto já se encontrava cheio de gente e parecia que o único que estava faltando ali, era ele mesmo.

- Grissom! – exclamou Warrick ao vê-lo entrando no quarto.

- Vim o mais rápido que pude. – desculpou-se ele – Parabéns! – disse apertando a mão de Warrick.

- Gil! – chamou Catherine.

Ele olhou para a amiga. Ela estava deitada na cama, vestia uma camisola de hospital, e tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Grissom não sabia como, mas Catherine sempre conseguia ficar impecável, em qualquer circunstância. Ela tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto, e segurava em seu colo um embrulho pequeno.

- E aí Cath, como está se sentindo? – disse ele dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

Catherine era a única que Grissom tinha um contato mais íntimo. Os dois se conheciam há muito tempo e eram grandes amigos, confidentes, eram como irmãos. Fora ele que a ajudara com Lindsay quando Eddie meteu o pé de casa e fora ela que o ajudara a conquistar Sara, depois de ele confessar a ela sobre os seus sentimentos em relação a atual namorada. Ela era a única da equipe que sabia do relacionamento dos dois.

- Eu estou bem. Só um pouco cansada, mas é normal. – respondeu ela

- Normalíssimo. – concordou ele – Então esse é Ryan? – apontou para o bebê que dormia no colo dela.

- Sim, ele está dormindo desde a hora em que mamou! – disse ela – Todos estão desapontados... – disse rindo

A porta do quarto se abriu e Grissom pode ver Lindsay e Sara entrando. As duas conversavam sobre algo interessante, já que falavam sem parar. Lindsay trazia na mão uns sanduíches e Sara, uma bandeja com alguns copos que ele presumiu que fossem de café.

- Já voltaram? – perguntou Warrick – Foram rápidas heim!

- A lanchonete estava vazia. – disse Lindsay – Tio Gil, o senhor chegou! – exclamou a menina indo abraçá-lo.

Grissom era o padrinho de Lindsay e a garota o adorava. Eles se davam muito bem, desde que a garota era pequena. Ele a incentivava na escola, e sempre que podia a ajudava. Ela tinha se mostrado muito inteligente, embora o tenha decepcionado um pouco quando revelara que sua matéria preferida era física.

- Meninos, o café vai esfriar. – disse Sara apontando para a bandeja que acabara de trazer e que estava em cima da bancada.

Warrick, Nick e Greg levantaram-se e foram pegar seus respectivos copos.

- Não sabia que você já estava aqui, por isso nem trouxe nada pra você. – disse Sara dirigindo-se a Grissom.

- Não tem problema. – disse ele.

Estavam todos conversando. Nick, Greg, Warrick falavam sobre baseball, o que tranqüilizou Grissom, já que era um assunto que ele sabia tudo. Logo o chefe entrou na conversa. Sara, Lindsay e Cath conversavam sobre a vida amorosa de Lindsay.

- Mais filha, esse rapaz, o Sean Muller, ele te adora, faz tudo por você! – exclamou Cath – Porque não dá uma chance a ele, heim?

- Já disse que não gosto dele mamãe. – respondeu Lindsay impaciente – Você sabe que gosto de Eric.

- Ah Lind, você sabe muito bem que esse Eric não presta. – respondeu Cath – Ele sai com todas as garotas, você mesmo diz isso.

- Sim, eu digo, mas o que posso fazer? É dele que eu gosto. – respondeu Lindsay dando de ombros. – Vou mexer no laptop.

Cath acompanhou a filha com os olhos.

- Ai Sara. Sinto que minha filha puxou a mim no quesito homens. – disse Cath pesarosa.

- Então ela está com sorte não? – disse Sara – Digo, olha só para você. Encontrou o homem da sua vida, e está muito feliz.

Cath balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Ela só tem 15 anos, é jovem ainda. Deixe-a curtir a vida. – disse Sara – E você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que nesses assuntos, a gente não pode mandar. Não escolhemos quem vamos amar, simplesmente acontece, e aí, lá vamos nós...

Cath levantou a cabeça e encarou Sara que estava meio desligada.

- Desde quando se tornou uma romântica nata, Sara? – perguntou Cath divertida.

Sara ficou corada e tentou desviar o assunto, mas Cath era persistente.

- Ah, você sabe muito bem, Catherine. – disse Sara desviando os olhos dos da amiga. – Agora, chega desse assunto.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – disse Cath rindo – É o amor, Sara, é o amor... – disse rindo mais ainda.


	2. John Fuller

**Capítulo Dois: John Fuller!**

Sara e Grissom caminhavam pelos corredores do supermercado. Ele empurrava o carrinho, enquanto ela pegava os produtos de acordo com uma lista que carregava. Ela caminhava calmamente escolhendo o que iam levar. Pegou um cereal e colocou no carrinho.

- Ah não Sara. – reclamou Grissom – Eu odeio esse, pega aquele dali. – disse apontando para um cereal na prateleira de cima.

- E eu gosto desse daqui. – exclamou ela – O que fazemos então?

Grissom olhou impaciente para ela. Não queria arrumar confusão. Iam passar um final de semana na casa dele, já que iam estar de folga, e ele não queria estragar nada.

- Não vamos criar confusões. – disse ele mais calmo – Levamos os dois.

- Tudo bem então. – respondeu Sara pegando o outro pacote de cereal e colocando no carrinho.

Na fila, os dois conversavam sobre o que fariam durante o final de semana, quando um homem se aproximou deles. Ele era alto, aparentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade de Sara, e tinha olhos incrivelmente verdes. Seu cabelo loiro estava bem penteado.

- Sidle? – perguntou ele

- Sim, sou eu, mas que... – um sorriso de esclarecimento brotou no rosto de Sara – Fuller? John Fuller?

- Sim, sou eu mesmo! – exclamou o homem – Pensei que não fosse me reconhecer Sara!

- E como não? – perguntou ela depois de um breve abraço – Ai desculpa a minha indelicadeza. Esse é meu namorado, Gil Grissom.

- Acho que nós já tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecer. – disse John franzindo a testa – Estou errado?

- Não. – concordou Grissom apertando a mão que ele estendia – Nos conhecemos em Berkeley.

- Ah, puxa, é verdade! – exclamou John – Você era o palestrante preferido da Sara... Agora eu sei de onde veio seu súbito interesse por insetos! – disse olhando para Sara que estava vermelha.

A caixa tinha terminado de bater todas as compras de John, por isso a conversa fora interrompida.

- Ah, tenho que ir. – disse ele se despedindo de Sara com um abraço e dando um breve aperto de mão em Grissom – Vou ficar em Las Vegas por um tempo, eu te encontro ok?

- Ok, John.

John Fuller pegou suas compras e rumou para a saída do supermercado. Virou-se ainda com um sorriso no rosto e deu um breve aceno com a mão para eles. Sara se voltou para Grissom, que estava emburrado.

- Que cara é essa Grissom? – perguntou divertida

- Nada querida.

- Você não me engana Gil Grissom! – disse rindo – Está com ciúmes de mim? – perguntou num tom mais baixo

Grissom travou uma batalha interna para responder aquela pergunta. Foi salvo pela moça do caixa que tinha terminado de computar as compras. No caminho até o apartamento dele, não tocaram mais no assunto, e Grissom se deu como aliviado. Ele não queria dizer para Sara que ele estava com ciúmes de John. Até porque ela não sabia que ele, Grissom, tinha um informante em Berkeley que lhe contou que Sara e John engataram num namoro um pouco depois dele ter voltado para Vegas e a deixado para trás. O namoro não durou muito, ele sabia, mas ele não podia suportar a ideia de que outro homem, além dele, tivesse tido Sara para si. Era um pensamento torturante para ele.


	3. O motivo?

**Capítulo Três: O motivo?**

Fazia um mês do nascimento de Ryan. O menino estava bem mais gordinho, e seus olhos incrivelmente verdes como os de Warrick, contrastavam com sua pele morena. Catherine, que estava de licença maternidade, de vez em quando levava o menino ao LAB, para fazer uma visita aos amigos e ao marido. Warrick estava adorando ser pai, era um sonho antigo já, ter um filho, mas andava reclamando das noites mal dormidas e sempre aparecia no LAB com uma cara de quem não tinha dormido o necessário.

- É papai, isso é só o começo. – brincou Greg – O moleque só tem um mês e você já está aí reclamando. – disse rindo.

- É, queria ver se fosse você que tivesse que acordar no meio da noite, da tarde ou de qualquer hora que você estiver dormindo, com um choro de bebê ecoando na sua cabeça. – disse mal humorado

- Calma Warrick, o Greg só estava brincando. – disse Sara – Você vai ver, logo você se acostuma.

Os três caminhavam pelos corredores do LAB. Chegando na sala de convivência, encontraram Grissom que lia alguma coisa.

- E aí Grissom. – disse Nick – Que é que manda?

- Hoje a noite está calma. – disse ele – Nick, Greg e Warrick, homicídio na Strip. Sara, você vem comigo pro Mandala Bay.

Os CSI's pegaram suas coisas e rumaram para fora do LAB. Já eram onze da noite, mas para eles, a noite estava apenas começando.

No final do turno, Grissom encontrou Sara no Lock. Eles nunca iam embora juntos, para não levantarem suspeitas, já que no LAB era estritamente proibido o relacionamento entre Supervisores e seus subordinados. Como não queriam arranjar encrenca com Ecklie, eles resolveram que seria melhor manter o relacionamento em segredo.

- Grissom. – chamou Sara – Vou chegar atrasada na casa de Catherine hoje.

Os dois tinham sido convidados para jantar na casa de Catherine, por Lindsay. A garota tinha ficado em primeiro lugar da escola com seu projeto de física, e tinha ganhado uma viagem à Harvard, para conhecer o Departamento de Física de lá. A garota estava muito contente, e como tinha tido muito ajuda de Sara na hora de montar o projeto, queria oferecer um jantar a ela como agradecimento.

- Mas porque querida? – perguntou ele

- Vou jantar com John. – disse ela cautelosa – Ele vai embora amanhã à noite. Avisa a Lindsay por favor?

- Claro. – disse ele

- Então a gente se vê mais tarde. – e espiando pelo ombro de Grissom, vendo que ninguém vinha, lhe deu um selinho antes de sair.

Sara conversava animadamente com John. Fazia tantos anos que não tinham uma conversa pessoalmente, que Sara tinha se esquecido de como eles se davam bem. O que eles não sabiam, é que Grissom estava escutando tudo atrás de uma pilastra que tinha ao lado da mesa deles. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, e sentia-se como um idiota. Mas ele era realmente um idiota quando se tratava de Sara.

- Então John, vamos ao que interessa. – Sara sorriu. – O casamento. – John colocou sua mão em cima da de Sara.

- Sabe como é Sara. – John sorriu. – Estou apenas esperando a sua vontade, né.

Sara instintivamente deu aquele sorrisinho de lado em sinal de nervosismo. O mesmo hábito depois de tantos anos. Grissom observou a cena, tentando se controlar. Ele realmente não queria acreditar. Sara se encostou na cadeira e pareceu pensar.

- Não é tão simples assim, John. – Sara parecia preocupada.  
- Eu sei, tem o Grissom. – John se ajeitou e se levantou. – Resolva com ele e me avise. – Ele sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Sara que ainda ficou sentada, mexendo no copo em cima da mesa.

- Ótimo, a conta ficou para mim. – Sara colocou o dinheiro em cima da mesa e se levantou rumando para fora do restaurante. Uns minutos depois, Grissom fez o mesmo.


	4. Separação

**Capítulo Quatro: Separação.**

Grissom chegou com uma cara horrível na casa de Catherine. Ele conseguira chegar um pouco antes q Sara. Quem atendeu foi Lindsay. A menina abriu um sorriso quando o viu.

- Até que enfim Tio Gil! – exclamou ela dando um abraço nele – Pensei que não viessem mais. Cadê a Sara?

- Lind, ela se atrasou, mas já deve estar chegando. – responde Grissom.

- Eles chegaram Lindsay? – gritou Catherine lá de dentro

- Só o Tio Gil mamãe. – respondeu a menina

Lindsay seguiu a voz da mãe, que estava na sala de jantar, e Grissom foi atrás dela. A mesa estava posta, e Warrick estava sentado numa cadeira, lendo jornal. Cath estava ninando Ryan, que estava quase dormindo dentro do carrinho.

- Onde está Sara, Gil? – perguntou Catherine

- Ele se atrasou, mas logo deve ta aí. – respondeu ele seco

Catherine o encarou profundamente, mas Grissom desviou o olhar. As vezes ele tinha a sensação que ela conseguia ler sua alma quando o encarava daquele jeito, e ele não queria que ninguém lesse sua alma no momento.

Grissom se juntou a Warrick enquanto esperavam por Sara. Não demorou muito e a campainha tocou. Mais uma vez Lindsay pulou da cadeira para atender. Não tardou e Sara apareceu na sala, logo atrás da garota.

- Até que enfim! – exclamou Warrick rindo – Minha barriga não agüenta mais!

- Mil desculpas! – disse ela – Mas não podia adiar esse compromisso.. –

- Já chegou há muito tempo Grissom? – perguntou ela sentando-se ao lado dele na mesa.

- Não, acabei de chegar. – disse ele mais uma vez seco

Sara o encarou não entendendo o porque daquele comportamento rude com ela. Catherine, que não deixava passar nada, pressentiu a tensão entre os dois e resolveu se meter.

- Sara, será que você pode me ajudar a trazer o jantar para cá? – pediu Catherine – Warrick, vá pegar o vinho e o refrigerante de Lindsay, por favor?

Os três levantaram da mesa, mas não tardaram a voltar com as coisas. O jantar correu muito bem, com a maior parte do tempo, Lindsay falando do que faria durante a viagem. Grissom ficou calado a maior parte do tempo, apenas respondendo o que Lindsay lhe perguntava.

Catherine percorreu os olhos e encontrou os de Grissom pousado friamente sobre Sara, enquanto esta conversava com Lindsay. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e ele não queria lhe falar. Resolveu abordar Sara, enquanto lavavam a louça na cozinha, mas esta lhe disse que nada tinha acontecido.

- Estamos de saída Cath. – despediu-se Sara – O jantar estava ótimo.

- Ah, que isso. – disse Cath retribuindo o abraço – Apareçam sempre que quiser.

Eles se despediram de Warrick, Lindsay e do pequeno Ryan, e desceram em direção a rua. Sara tinha vindo de táxi, portanto ia voltar de carona com Grissom. O clima dentro do carro estava estranho, já que Grissom não falava nada, só continuava com um olhar distante e vazio. Sara já estava incomodada com aquilo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Grissom? – perguntou Sara

- Eu que lhe pergunto. – disse ele rispidamente – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sara?

- Como assim? – surpreendeu-se ela – Não estou entendendo Grissom...

- Não precisa entender. – exclamou ele alterado a assustando – Não precisa mais fingir nada, pode correr para os braços do Fuller, eu estou terminando com você! – ele disse num tom alto.

Sara o olhou perplexa. Nunca tinha visto Grissom naquele estado antes.

- O quê? – exclamou ela – Porque você está falando isso agora... – uma sombra de compreensão surgiu no seu rosto – Você me seguiu Gilbert Grissom?

Grissom apenas confirmou com a cabeça, sem nem ao menos olhar para ela.

- Eu não acredito, você é um idiota mesmo! – exclamou ela com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu não tenho nenhum caso com o Fuller!

- Ah, claro que não. – respondeu Grissom – Talvez com o Nick, ou o Greg talvez...

Sara não estava acreditando no que estava escutando. Quem era aquele homem e o que fizera com Gilbert Grissom?

- Grissom, você foi longe demais. – disse ela mais calma – Deixe-me falar...

- Sara, desaparece! – disse ele – Eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz! – disse alterado

Sara percebeu que o carro estava parado, e que eles tinham chegado ao seu prédio. Ela viu Grissom destrancar as portas.

- Grissom, não é nada disso... O Fuller só queria... – disse ela mas sendo interrompida por Grissom.

- Te pedir para resolver as coisas com o Grissom e ir embora com ele? – Grissom a encarou – Por favor, Sara, vá embora.

Sara estava com o rosto banhado de lágrimas e encarava Grissom como quem pedisse uma explicação por tudo àquilo que estava acontecendo, mas como essa não veio, se contentou em sair do carro. Respirou fundo antes de virar a encarar o homem que estava lá dentro. Ele já estava com o carro novamente ligado, pronto para sair.

- Grissom, deix... – Sara mal acabou de falar.

- Sara, nada mais que venha de você, me interessa mais. – disse Grissom mais calmo, porém Sara pode ver seus lábios tremendo.

- Você está terminando comigo? – perguntou ela entre soluços entrecortados

- É o que parece. – dizendo isso, ele deu a partida deixando Sara chorando sozinha na calçada de seu prédio.


	5. Mudança

**Capítulo cinco: Mudança!**

Sara andava em círculos dentro da sala de seu apartamento. O apartamento estava vazio, exceto por duas malas de carrinho que estavam encostadas perto da porta. Fazia cinco dias que tivera a pior briga de sua vida. Tinha tirado aqueles dias de folga, por isso não teve que encarar Grissom novamente. Não atendera os telefonemas de Catherine, nem os de Nick. Estava com uma aparência horrível, e as olheiras eram aparentes. A campainha de sua casa então tocou. Espiou pelo olho mágico e viu que era quem ela estava esperando.

- Até que enfim Greg. – disse ela abrindo a porta para o amigo – Trouxe o que eu pedi?

- Está aqui. – disse ele entregando os papéis a ela – Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Sara? Digo, você tem que falar com ele, é necessário.

- Já está decidido Greg. – disse ela terminando de assinar os papéis – Parto hoje à noite. – disse apontando para as malas.

- Então você vai para Berkeley mesmo? – perguntou ele

- Não sei. – disse ela dando de ombros – Vou primeiro para San Francisco, e depois eu vejo o que fazer.

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem Sara? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem. – disse ela o acalmando – Greg – chamou ela fazendo com que ele a encarasse – Promete que não vai contar a ninguém para onde eu vou?

Greg a encarou.

- Pode contar comigo Sara. – disse ele indo abraçá-la.

O sumiço de Sara durante esses dias estava causando preocupações a Catherine. A amiga não atendia os telefonemas, e parecia ter evaporado do mundo. Grissom também não ajudava muito, ele só lhe dissera que eles tinham terminado e era só.

- Tenho uma notícia para te dar. – disse Warrick entrando em casa – Adivinha o que apareceu lá no LAB hoje? – perguntou ele dando um selinho nela e passando a mão na cabeça de Ryan que estava no colo dela.

- Eu não sei, o que foi? – perguntou curiosa

- O pedido de demissão de Sara. – ele respondeu suspirando – E o apartamento dela está vazio. Parece que ele deixou Vegas.

Catherine o encarou incrédula.

- Não pode ser! – exclamou ela – Ela teria nos avisado, não?

- Não sei querida. – disse ele balançando a cabeça – O pedido de demissão chegou lá hoje, e Brass descobriu que ela entregou a chave do apartamento na imobiliária...

- Mas porque Sara fez isso com a gente? – perguntou Catherine – Alguma coisa aconteceu de mais grave nesse fim de namoro deles, mas o Gil não quer me contar! Como ele reagiu à notícia?

- Bem, você sabe como é o Grissom né... – disse Warrick – Conseguiu ficar mais mal humorado do que nos outros dias.

Os dois estavam conversando quando o telefone tocou.

- Fala Nick! – exclamou Catherine ao atender o telefone

- Oi Cath. – disse ele – Já está sabendo de Sara?

- Sim, Warrick já me contou tudo... – disse a loira

- Então, eu fui até o prédio dela, e consegui descobrir com os vizinhos que um caminhão de mudanças esteve no prédio esses dias, e que estava no apartamento dela. – disse ele suspirando – Parece que Sara deixou mesmo Vegas. Resolveu desistir de nós.

- Desistir de nós... – bufou Catherine – Até parece.


	6. Surpresas de Natal

**Capítulo seis: Surpresas de Natal. **

Nesses últimos quatro anos de separação, Catherine jamais pode esquecer de Sara. As duas tinham se tornado grandes amigas, confidentes. As lembranças eram grandes. Ela não sabia onde Sara se encontrava, e o único contato que tinham eram por meio dos cartões que a amiga mandava no Natal todos os anos. Cada ano vinha com um selo de um lugar diferente, por isso Catherine não sabia onde procura-la. O desse ano provavelmente não tardaria a chegar, já que o Natal seria em três dias. Foi despertada pela campainha que tocou estridentemente.

- Mamãe! – exclamou Lindsay a abraçando – Que saudades!

Lindsay estava cursando Física em Harvard. Catherine morria de saudades da filha, mas elas se falavam quase todos os dias por telefone, pela internet e Lindsay vinha em casa em quase todos os feriados importantes. Cath soltou Lindsay do abraço e viu Ryan vir correndo lá de dentro. O menino estava alto para a idade, quatro anos, e cada vez mais parecido com Warrick.

- Lind! – exclamou ele com sua voz infantil – Estava com saudades!

- Oi Ryan! – disse a moça o pegando no colo – O que mamãe está de dando para comer? Fermento? Está enorme menino! – disse ela fazendo cosquinha na barriga dele.

O menino riu e se soltou do colo da irmã. Ela fez um carinho na cabeça dele, que voltou correndo lá para dentro.

- Ele está impossível Lind. – disse Catherine rindo – Um arteiro.

- Imagino! – disse a moça rindo – E Warrick, onde está?

- Mandei para o supermercado fazer as compras de Natal. – disse ela – Você como eu odeio supermercados.

Lindsay riu e carregou as malas para seu quarto no andar de cima. Estava intocado desde a última vez que fora para casa. Desceu com uma carta nas mãos.

- Mãe. – chamou ela – O carteiro estava passando na hora em que eu entrei e entregou isso. – disse entregando um cartão para a mãe

- É da Sara. – exclamou com um suspiro – Ela nunca esquece...

- Ela não voltou mesmo né mamãe? – perguntou Lindsay – Pensei que ela fosse voltar para cá. Não levei muita fé quando ela se foi.

- A Sara é muito orgulhosa Lind, não volta atrás. – disse Catherine abrindo o cartão da amiga.

_Queridos Cath, Warrick, Lindsay e Ryan,_

_Como estão? Espero que bem. Vocês não tem noção de como sinto a falta de vocês! A vontade de ir até Vegas visita-los é enorme. Quem sabe um dia eu tomo coragem e vou? Seria bom. _

_Eu estou muito bem, e vocês não acreditariam se me vissem... Estou trabalhando menos do que antes, mas tenho bons motivos para isso. Um dia vocês vão entender. _

_Desejo um Feliz Natal para todos! Mandem um beijo para o Nick e para o Greg por mim. Esse ano estou sem tempo, devido a uns acontecimentos, mas estou bem. Beijos para todos! Sara._

- O que será que ela chama de bons motivos? – perguntou Lindsay – Será que vai se casar? – Catherine apenas deu de ombros.

- Não sei, Lind. – suspirou ela – Vá chamar o Ryan para mim, que o almoço vai sair daqui a pouco e ele tem que tomar banho.

Sara estava sentada no sofá de sua casa. Já era tarde da noite, mas ela estava sem sono. Ela estava morrendo de frio, apesar do aquecedor estar ligado, pois o frio naquele ano estava sendo rigoroso. Tinha terminado de arrumar suas malas há pouco, já que partiria para San Francisco pela manhã. John e Louise a esperavam para o almoço. Logo ela notou uma sombra na parede oposta a que estava sentada e sorriu.

- Está muito tarde para senhorita estar acordada. – disse Sara num tom baixo – Amanhã vamos viajar, esqueceu?

- Não esqueci mamãe, apenas estou sem sono. – respondeu a menina se jogando no sofá e indo ao encontro dela.

Sara aninhou a menina no seu colo. Passou a mão entre os cabelos castanhos e ondulados dela. Ela a encarou com seus dois olhos incrivelmente azuis.

- E você porque está acordada? – perguntou sem falar nenhuma palavra errada. Ela falava muito bem para uma criança de três anos.

- Eu já estava indo dormir. – respondeu Sara – Que tal uma história?

A menina arregalou os olhos e sorriu. Logo Sara começou a contar a história preferida da menina, e assim, mãe e filha acabaram adormecendo no sofá.

Grissom estava no trânsito, indo para casa de Catherine. Era véspera de Natal, e como sempre ficava nostálgico. Fazia quatro anos que Sara deixara Vegas, e desde então ele não tinha conseguido esquece-la. Ele a amava profundamente e se arrependia até hoje das palavras duras que tinha dito a ela. As últimas antes de ela ir embora.

Ele tinha descoberto um tempo depois que Sara partira, que o tal John Fuller, tinha se casado com uma modelo muito bonita, chamada Louise Barton. A cerimônia tinha acontecido em San Francisco, e fora apenas para os amigos mais íntimos. Ele então pode perceber que Sara não tinha nada com ele, e muito menos ele a tinha pedido em casamento. Então o que ele queria com ela? Sobre o que conversavam naquela noite? Grissom talvez nunca fosse saber, já que agora não sabia onde Sara se encontrava.

A casa da amiga estava enfeitada e cheia. Lindsay já havia chegado de Harvard, o pequeno Ryan corria por todos os cantos fugindo de um rapaz alto que Grissom reconheceu do almoço de Ação de Graças, sendo o namorado de Lindsay. Lily, a mãe de Catherine, estava sentada no sofá conversando com a neta enquanto Warrick colocava umas luzes coloridas de última hora. Catherine estava na cozinha e Grissom foi cumprimentá-la assim que terminou de falar com todo mundo.

- AH, oi Gil! – exclamou ela enquanto tirava o peru do forno – Pensei que fosse chegar mais tarde...

- Não tinha nada para fazer em casa, resolvi vir logo. – disse ele – Algum problema?

- Nenhum! – disse ela – E aí, como está?

Catherine não ouviu resposta e levantou os olhos para o amigo. Ele estava parado olhando para um cartão de Natal aberto em cima da mesa, que ela reconheceu sendo o que Sara tinha mandado.

- É dela? – perguntou Grissom

- Sim, é dela. – suspirou Catherine – Ela sempre manda.

Grissom pegou o cartão e viu que não tinha se enganado. Aquela era mesmo a caligrafia de Sara.

- Você ainda pensa nela? – perguntou Cath o olhando

- Todos os dias. – disse ele depositando o cartão de volta a mesa.

- Sempre há tempo, Gil.

- Não dessa vez. – suspirou ele – Quer alguma ajuda?

- Ah, não. – disse ela voltando-se para o forno – Já acabei tudo por aqui.

A noite caiu, e a hora da ceia se aproximou. Receberam a visita de Nick com a esposa Margaret e a filhinha de um ano deles, a Kim, antes deles irem para casa dos pais de Margaret. Greg também deu uma passada por lá com a namorada Anna antes de irem para casa dos pais dela. Tiveram que fazer o costumeiro teatro do Papai Noel para Ryan, que ficou animado com os presentes que ganhou. Eles ceiaram e estavam todos conversando animadamente quando o telefone tocou. Já era tarde da noite, mas como era Natal, eles não estranharam o telefonema. Catherine se levantou para atender.

- Alô.

- Gostaria de falar com a Sra. Catherine Willows. – disse uma voz formal do outro lado da linha.

- É ela, pode falar. – disse intrigada

- Aqui quem está falando é Michael Geisel, da Criminalística de San Francisco. – disse ele apresentando-se - A Senhora Conhece uma mulher chamada, Sara Sidle?

- Sim, conheço. – disse ela – O que tem ela? – perguntou preocupada.

- Ela sofreu um acidente de carro essa manhã, e está em coma no hospital. – disse o homem fazendo uma pausa – Encontramos seu telefone nas coisas dela...

Catherine estava em estado de choque. Ela nem estava percebendo, mas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Os presentes na sala olhavam para ela preocupados.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou Catherine

- Ela esta no Hospital Geral de San Francisco. – disse o homem – Precisamos de alguém que a reconheça aqui amanhã.

- Eu vou. – respondeu Catherine – Estarei aí amanhã.

- Obrigada pela sua atenção Sra. Willows. – disse Michael – Espero por você. Venha direto ao LAB, por favor.

- Tudo bem, até amanhã. – disse Catherine desligando o telefone.

Assim, que colocou o aparelho no gancho, Catherine se desabou a chorar. Warrick se adiantou e a enlaçou num abraço, a trazendo para o sofá. Ela soluçava e não conseguia responder as perguntas que lhe faziam.

- Santo Deus Catherine! – exclamou Lily – Conte-nos o que aconteceu filha!

- É mãe, estamos realmente preocupados! – disse Lindsay desesperada

Catherine suspirou, e tentou parar um pouco de chorar.

- A S-Sar-ra! – exclamou ela entre soluços

Grissom se adiantou ao ouvir o nome da amada.

- O que tem a Sara, Cath? – perguntou preocupado

Catherine olhou fundo nos olhos dele e chorando respondeu.

- Ela sofreu um acidente, Gil. – falou finalmente – Está em coma em San Francisco. – E dizendo isso desabou a chorar novamente.


	7. Olhos azuis

**Capítulo sete: Conhecendo a Chloe.**

O aeroporto de San Francisco estava cheio, já que era Natal, e muitos corriam para conseguir chegar a tempo de um almoço em família. Catherine e Grissom andavam apressados por entre as pessoas, quase corriam. Grissom estava apavorado, não podia perder Sara, não podia! Por isso ele fizera questão de acompanhar a amiga na viagem a San Francisco. Catherine estava desestabilizada, ainda estava em choque pela notícia. Pegaram um táxi na porta do aeroporto e rumaram para o LAB da Criminalística.

Michael Geisel, os recepcionou muito bem e contou o acontecido. Disse que o carro de Sara fora encontrado na estrada principal que vem de Berkeley para San Francisco.

- Então ela não mora em San Francisco? – perguntou Grissom

- Não, ela é residente de Berkeley. – disse Michael – E leciona da Universidade. Encontramos isso na bolsa dela. – disse entregando um crachá da Universidade de Berkeley para Grissom.

- Será que agora podemos ir visitá-la? – perguntou Catherine com a voz baixa

- Claro, eu os levarei até o hospital na viatura. – ofereceu Michael – A cidade está cheia e conseguir um táxi está bem difícil.

Os três foram para o Hospital Geral de San Francisco. Michael apresentou seu crachá da criminalística e eles puderam passar. Sara se encontrava na UTI, em coma. Respirava com ajuda de aparelhos, e não reagia a nada. Catherine colocou a mão na boca quando viu a amiga, e não pode segurar o choro. Grissom estava em choque, mas abraçou a amiga que chorava ao seu lado. Michael respeitou a dor dos dois, mas uns minutos depois disse que precisava revelar algo que ainda não tinha falado com eles. Grissom e Catherine o seguiram até um quarto que ficava na ala de pediatria. Eles estranharam mas não disseram nada. Uma menina estava deitada na cama, dormindo. Ela tinha uma perna e um braço engessados.

- Essa é Chloe Ann Sidle. – disse Michael para os dois

Catherine fez uma cara de espanto e Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas. Sara então tinha uma filha? Será que ela tinha alguém? Grissom ficou desesperado, mas na deixou transparecer. Michael então prosseguiu.

- Ela foi identificada, como filha da Srta. Sidle. – disse Michael – Estava no carro com ela. Estamos com um problema nas mãos.

- Por quê? – perguntou Catherine

- Não foi encontrada nenhuma informação sobre o pai da menina, nem na certidão, nem nada. A Srta. Sidle como sabemos, não é casada, e nós não temos nenhuma referência de parentes.

Grissom respirou aliviado ao ouvir a última frase do policial.

- Vocês não sabem nada sobre o pai da criança? – exasperou-se Cath – Nenhum documento, nada que indique?

- Como estava dizendo Sra. Willows, na certidão, o único documento que achamos, só vem o nome da Srta. Sidle. Pai desconhecido.

Catherine olhou para a menina que dormia profundamente. Os cabelos castanhos e ondulados eram do mesmo tom dos de Sara.

- E o que vai acontecer a ela, Sr. Geisel? – perguntou Grissom

- Bem, ela vai ter alta em uma semana, provavelmente vai ser antes da Srta. Sidle. – disse Michael – Vai ser encaminhada para o Conselho Tutelar ao menos qu... – foi interrompido por Grissom.

- Alguém se responsabilize por ela. – completou ele

- Isso. Mas não encontramos nenhum outro parente da Srta. Sidle, parece que eram só as duas mesmo. – disse Michael.

Grissom olhou para a menina. Não sabia o porque, mas alguma coisa o ligava a ela. Não podia deixar que ficasse sobre a guarda do Conselho Tutelar... O que Sara diria se soubesse que sua filha passou pelo mesmo que ela? Ela nunca lhe perdoaria...

- Eu fico com ela. – disse de supetão.

Catherine olhou para ele incrédula. Seus olhos ainda estavam molhados pelas lágrimas.

- Como? – perguntou ela – Você vai ficar com a menina?

- Sim, eu vou ficar com ela. – disse ele mais uma vez.

- Bem, se o Senhor tem certeza disso, temos que resolver isso no Conselho Tutelar... – disse Michael – Se pudermos, resolvemos isso logo hoje. – disse animado com a possibilidade de resolver logo aquela história.

- Então resolveremos hoje. – disse Grissom – Sabe quando ela vai acordar?

- Não deve demorar muito... Estava sedada porque estava dando trabalho aos médicos para colocar seu joelho de volta no lugar.

Catherine se levantou e disse que ia pegar um café. Michael disse que a acompanharia, enquanto Grissom preferiu esperar ali no quarto. Ficou velando pelo sono da garota. Ele sentia que a conhecia de muitos anos, e estava intrigado com aquilo. Não era possível, ele nem sabia que Sara tinha uma filha, quanto mais conhece-la. Ele levantou-se e foi olhar pela janela. O dia ensolarado lá fora não estava combinando com o estado de espírito dele.

- Quem é você? – perguntou uma voz infantil atrás dele

Grissom virou-se e deu de cara com a garota acordada. Dois olhos azuis o encaravam, esperando por uma resposta.

- Hum, meu nome é Gil Grissom. – apresentou-se ele – Sou um amigo da sua mãe.

- Meu nome é Chloe Sidle. – respondeu a menina – Aonde está ela?

Grissom não sabia o que dizer a menina. O que falaria? Foi salvo por Catherine e Michael que entravam no quarto. Chloe desviou sua atenção para os dois.

- Vejam só, a Srta. Sidle acordou!– exclamou Michael

Catherine estava parada na porta olhando para a menina. Sua boca caiu e um sorriso de compreensão apareceu em seu rosto. Ela reconheceria aqueles olhos azuis em qualquer lugar. Parece que eles não estavam assim tão longe de descobrir algo sobre o pai da garota.


	8. Conhecendo Las Vegas

**Capítulo oito: Conhecendo Las Vegas**

Fazia uma semana que Chloe e Sara tinham sido internadas. Sara continuava no mesmo estado, em coma, e respirando com a ajuda dos aparelhos. Grissom sempre ficava com ela quando tinha tempo, mas ele sabia que era em vão. Ela não sabia que ele estava ali.

Hoje, porém era um dia especial. Ele tinha ido ao hospital para buscar Chloe. A menina já sabia o que tinha acontecido com sua mãe, e já estava começando a simpatizar com Grissom e Catherine que iam visitá-la todos os dias. Ele tinha se mostrado falante e bem esperta para sua idade. Não tinha resistido quando Grissom e Cath lhe contaram que ela teria que passar um tempo em Las Vegas na casa de Grissom. Eles se davam muito bem.

Quando ele chegou no quarto, Catherine estava terminando de arrumar uma bolsa com as coisas de Chloe. Uma enfermeira desamarrava a perna que estava sustentada num cabo de ferro. A menina estava com o cabelo molhado, indicando que tinha tomado banho recentemente.

- E aí Chloe, pronta para conhecer Las Vegas? – perguntou Grissom

- Sim Tio Gil! – exclamou ela sorrindo

Grissom sorriu involuntariamente. Ele reconheceria aquele sorriso em qualquer lugar, era o sorriso de Sara.

- Tudo pronto para partirmos, Cath? – perguntou Grissom

- Sim, acabei de arrumar a bolsa dela, e a enfermeira está terminando com o gesso. – disse apontando – Ela ainda vai ter que ficar mais quinze dias engessada.

Os dois esperaram a enfermeira terminar de fazer o que estava fazendo. Ela então chamou o médico que deu alta depois de uma rápida examinada na criança.

- Vamos? – perguntou Grissom pegando-a no colo – Você vai ter que ir no colo, não pode andar ainda.

- Eu sei, o médico me falou. – disse ela conformada – Tio Gil, será que eu posso ver a minha mãe antes de irmos? – perguntou num tom baixo.

Grissom olhou para Catherine, que balançou a cabeça positivamente. Catherine disse que aguardaria na recepção.

Chegando na UTI, Grissom apontou Sara para Chloe. A menina tocou o vidro com mãozinha. Ficou fitando a mãe por uns segundos e de repente afundou a cabeça no pescoço de Grissom. Ele pode sentir as lágrimas lhe molharem.

- Chloe, querida, não chore. – disse ele tentando acalma-la – Logo sua mãe estará brincando novamente com você. – ele disse querendo acreditar no que estava falando.

- Eu tenho medo de perder a minha mãe. – disse Chloe chorosa

- Você não vai perdê-la. – disse ele – Nós não vamos perdê-la.

A menina levantou a cabeça e olhou para a mãe.

- A gente volta para te buscar mamãe. – disse dando tchau pelo vidro.

E assim os dois voltaram-se para a saída do hospital.

A casa de Catherine estava cheia. Nick e Greg tinha ido para lá depois do turno para esperar por Cath e Grissom que estavam chegando de San Francisco. Estavam todos preocupados e queriam notícias da amiga. Quando a chave girou, todos voltaram suas atenções para a porta. Eles estavam chegando.

- Warrick! – chamou Cath – Me ajuda com as malas aqui, por favor!

Warrick se levantou e foi ajudar Cath que trazia as próprias malas e as de Grissom. Warrick ia perguntar porque o chefe não estava carregando as próprias malas, quando viu Chloe no colo dele. Vendo que teriam uma longa noite de explicações pegou as malas e entrou em casa. Ryan veio logo atrás dele e pulou no colo da mãe.

- Oi meu amor. – exclamou Cath com ele no colo – Você se comportou bem? Tava com saudades da mamãe?

- Sim, morrendo de saudades! – exclamou ele – Me comportei bem sim, pode perguntar para o papai e para a Lind.

- Eu vou perguntar heim! – disse ela entrando com ele no colo.

Catherine deu de cara com a sala cheia de gente. Lindsay e o namorado, Daniel, não tinham regressado ainda a Harvard, estavam de férias, Nick e Greg também estavam ali, provavelmente tinham vindo depois do turno com Warrick. Ela sorriu para todos e colocou Ryan no chão. Grissom veio logo atrás com Chloe que dormia em seu colo. Todo mundo olhou curioso para a menina.

- Ooopa! – exclamou Greg – Sinto que teremos uma noite de histórias fresquinhas de San Francisco!

- Silêncio Greg. – disse Grissom – Ela está dormindo.

Catherine fez sinal para que esperassem e conduziu Grissom até o quarto de Ryan. Ela ajeitou a cama e ele colocou Chloe ali. Os dois saíram do quarto e voltaram para sala.

- E então. – perguntou Lindsay – Como está a Tia Sara?

- Bem, ela ainda está em coma. – suspirou Cath – Respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos, não reage a nada...

- Ai meu Deus! – exclamou Lindsay pondo a mão na boca – Mas ela vai ficar bem não é?

- A gente está rezando que sim. – respondeu Catherine sentando-se ao lado de Warrick – Os médicos não sabem quanto tempo ela ficará assim...

- E a menina? – perguntou Greg curioso – Quem é?

Catherine olhou para Grissom. Ele estava sentado e tinha o olhar cansado.

- A menina é filha de Sara. – disse finalmente

- O quê! – exclamou Greg surpreso – Sara tem uma filha e nem fala nada?

- Mas, quem é o pai da criança? – perguntou Nick mais calmo do que Greg.

- Ninguém sabe, Nick. – disse Cath – Na certidão está: Pai desconhecido.

- E ela vai ficar com você? – perguntou Greg

- Não. – disse Grissom pela primeira vez – Ela vai ficar comigo


	9. Ligação de Sangue

**Capítulo nove: Ligação de sangue**

Com o passar dos dias, Chloe ia se acostumando com a casa de Grissom. Ele tinha colocado a menina no próprio quarto, enquanto ele dormia no sofá. Os hábitos da casa tinham mudado totalmente. Os armários agora estavam abarrotados de salgadinhos, leite, biscoitos e outras 'comidas de criança' que Grissom não estava acostumado. A TV ficava ligada constantemente na Nickelodeon, onde Chloe via seus desenhos preferidos pela manhã. Durante o período em que Grissom ficava no LAB, Chloe ficava na casa de Catherine, que tinha uma babá para Ryan. Os dois tinham se dado muito bem e pareciam que se conheciam há anos atrás. Os dois passavam as manhãs e as tardes juntos, e Grissom quase não dormia direito. Os dois estavam assistindo a TV. O filme que estava passando era Alvin e os Esquilos. Chloe assistia indignada.

- Mas Tio Gil! – exclamou ela o acordando – Esse filme é uma mentira só.

- Porque Chloe? – perguntou ele ainda sonolento

- Esses esquilos! – disse ela apontando para a TV.

- O que têm eles, Chloe? – perguntou ele

- Eles falam. – disse levantando a sobrancelha de um jeito bem característico.

Grissom olhou para a cara da menina e riu.

- É que esses esquilos são de mentirinha. – disse ele explicando

- Hun, entendi. – disse a menina voltando sua atenção novamente para o filme

Os dias iam se passando e os dois ficavam cada vez mais próximos. O pessoal no LAB comentavam a mudança em Grissom, e agradeciam mentalmente a menina, já que ninguém mais agüentava o chefe mal humorado. Catherine, que era mais observadora, ainda estava cismada com a garota. Ela não podia negar os traços de Sara nela, mas a semelhança que ela tinha com Grissom era enorme! Os olhos azuis, o jeito de arquear as sobrancelhas, a calma...

- Mas Cath, você não acha que se Sara estivesse grávida de Grissom, ela não teria falado com ele? – disse Warrick

- Eu não sei Warrick, ela pode ter tido os motivos dela. – disse Catherine – Chloe é Grissom cuspida e escarrada! – disse ela – Exceto pelos cabelos e pelo sorriso, mas fora isso...

- Eu não sei Cath. – disse Warrick – Essa história está muito estranha...

Os dois estavam conversando na sala de convivência, e nisso, Grissom chega com Chloe. Era o dia de folga dele. Era engraçado porque Grissom nunca tirava folga, sempre acumulava, e depois que Chloe tinha vindo para casa dele, ele sempre aproveitava as folgas que tinha e saía com a menina. Agora vendo os dois juntos, lado a lado, Catherine teve certeza. Aquela menina era, com toda a certeza, filha de Grissom.

- Chloe quis dar uma passada aqui no LAB para falar com vocês. – disse Grissom entrando na sala – Estamos indo ao cinema.

- Tia Cath, o Tio Gil vai me levar para ver um filme muito legal! – disse a menina indo abraçar Cath.

- É querida? – exclamou a loira pegando-a no colo – Então depois eu quero que você me conte tudo viu?

- Pode deixar! – disse ela rindo

- Warrick, será que você podia levar a Chloe para ver o Nick e o Greg enquanto eu falo uma coisa aqui com a Cath? – perguntou Grissom fazendo sinal para o colega.

- Ah, claro. – respondeu Warrick – Vamos ver o Tio Nick e o Tio Greg, Chloe? – perguntou puxando a menina pela mão.

Grissom observou os dois saírem da sala e voltou-se para Cath.

- Cath, estou com um problema. – disse ele

- Com a Chloe? – perguntou ela

- É. – respondeu ele – É que ligaram do hospital faz dois dias, dizendo que o quadro clínico de Sara tinha piorado... Eu não quis falar nada com ela, mas ela ouviu a conversa. Foram duas noites mal dormidas.

- O quadro clínico de Sara piorou? – perguntou Catherine – E você nem nos fala nada! – exclamou preocupada

- É que foi uma coisa de momento.. – disse Grissom – Mais tarde retornaram a ligação dizendo que já estava novamente estabilizado.

Mas estou com problemas com a Chloe. Ela tem pesadelos toda hora em que encosta para dormir! – disse preocupado

- É normal. Ela está passando por um momento difícil, e é muito novinha... – disse Catherine – É o jeito dela de se expressar.

Uma sombra perpassou pelos rosto de Grissom. Catherine pode ver que o amigo estava sofrendo.

- Ela grita muito. – revelou Grissom assustado – Chama por Sara.

- É normal, Gil. – disse Catherine – Ela está sentindo falta da mãe, é muito pequena ainda... Agora, se você achar melhor, deve procurar um psicólogo para ela.

- É horrível vê-la sofrendo assim. – suspirou ele

- Você está muito apegado à ela né? – perguntou Catherine

- Muito. – revelou ele – Eu não sei porque, mas nos damos tão bem, sinto que algo me liga a ela, mas não sei o que é.

Catherine olhou para Grissom. Nunca imaginara o amigo sendo pai, e ele agora, vinha se mostrando um em potencial. Ela queria que Sara acordasse logo para que aquela história fosse resolvida. Ela não queria que o amigo sofresse mais ainda, ele não merecia.


	10. Bem vinda de volta!

**Capítulo Dez: Bem vinda de volta!**

Quando abriu os olhos, ela não reconheceu aonde estava. O lugar era gelado, o ambiente estava na penumbra e ela pode sentir que estava ligada a vários aparelhos. A última coisa que conseguia lembrar, era de estar dirigindo e de repente... nada. Depois disso não conseguia mais lembrar de nada. Provavelmente tinha sofrido um acidente de carro. Mas se fora isso, onde estaria Chloe? Teria ela sobrevivido? Sara sentiu um aperto no coração ao se lembrar da filha. Esticou a mãe e conseguiu apertar o botão que chamava a enfermeira. Não podia esperar mais tempo, queria a resposta agora.

A enfermeira veio correndo para a UTI. A paciente Sidle estava em um estado crítico, será que ela tinha mesmo acordado? Seria um milagre! Mas depois de tantos anos trabalhando naquele hospital, o que ela mais já tinha visto eram milagres. Fatos que a medicina não poderia explicar. Chegou ao quarto o mais rápido que pode. Sara pode ver a enfermeira abrir um enorme sorriso de satisfação ao vê-la acordada.

- Então, a senhorita acordou! – exclamou a enfermeira sorrindo – Como está se sentindo?

- Bem... – disse Sara – Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Completaram-se dois meses ontem. – disse a enfermeira medindo a pressão dela

- Dois meses? – exclamou Sara - Então eu estava em coma, certo?

- Certo. – disse a enfermeira – É um milagre que tenha acordado.

Sara arregalou os olhos.

- Está sentindo alguma dor? – perguntou a enfermeira – Vou chamar o Doutor para te examinar. – disse saindo do quarto

- Espere senhora... – chamou Sara

- Rowle. Nancy Rowle. – disse gentilmente

- Sra. Rowle. – disse Sara – Você saberia me dizer algo sobre a minha filha, Chloe Sidle? Ela estava comigo no carro, provavelmente veio para esse hospital... – perguntou preocupada

A enfermeira franziu a testa, provavelmente tentando se recordar da menina ao qual Sara se referia.

- Ah! – exclamou ela dando um tapa na testa – Chloe Sidle! Sim, me lembro dela... Tem uns três anos, fala pelos cotovelos e tem olhos incrivelmente azuis? – perguntou a enfermeira divertida

- Sim, ela mesma. – disse Sara divertida

- Sim, ela veio para cá. Apenas com um braço e uma perna fraturados... – disse ela recordando-se – Mas teve alta pouco tempo depois de vir para cá. – disse finalmente

- Alta? – perguntou Sara – E ela está aonde afinal?

- Olha moça, eu não sei onde ela está. – disse a enfermeira em tom de desculpas – Mas eu lembro que ela foi embora com um pessoal da polícia.

- Da Criminalística? – perguntou Sara confusa

- Acho que eram da Criminalística sim. – disse tentando se recordar – Nem eram aqui de San Francisco. Eles eram... Ai meu Deus? De onde eles eram mesmo? – disse mais para si mesma do que para Sara – Eu não me lembro de onde eles eram senhorita...

Sara gemeu ao ouvir o que a enfermeira estava falando. Não podiam ser eles, podia?

- Sra. Rowle, por acaso esses 'policiais' eram de Las Vegas? – arriscou Sara.

- Isso! – exclamou a enfermeira – Eles eram de Las Vegas! Agora me lembro perfeitamente... A moça conversou bastante comigo, perguntou muita coisa sobre a menina... Willows, era o nome dela.

Sara fechou os olhos não querendo acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Depois de tanto tempo fugindo, escondendo, Catherine já sabia agora que ela tinha uma filha, e conhecendo Catherine do jeito que ela conhecia, não demoraria muito tempo para a amiga descobrir quem era o pai da criança... Sara entrou em desespero. Será que Grissom sabia da menina? Provavelmente sim, já que Catherine sabia... Ela precisava resolver essa história, e já.

- Sra. Rowle. – disse ela finalmente – Preciso do pessoal da criminalística aqui. Se eles ficaram com o caso, devem precisar de mim para poder fechá-lo.

- Sim, eu vou providenciar isso. – disse a Sra. Rowle – Mas antes, você precisa ser examinada. Vou chamar o Dr. Chandler.

Michael Geisel, da criminalística, nem acreditou quando recebeu a ligação do hospital avisando sobre a tal Srta. Sidle. Nunca imaginava que ela fosse conseguir sobreviver, e agora lá estava ela, acordada e chamando por ele. A enfermeira o conduziu até o quarto onde Sara se encontrava.

- Licença. – pediu ele ao entrar no quarto – Geisel, Michael Geisel, da criminalística. – disse apresentando-se.

- Receio que já tive a oportunidade de estar com você, mas infelizmente, não me lembro. – disse Sara se desculpando.

- É, acho que você estava dormindo um pouco quando eu estive com você. – disse rindo

Sara se encontrava na cama ainda, mas não respirava mais com a ajuda dos aparelhos. Estava deitada de frente para Michael, que estava sentado na poltrona em frente a cama dela.

- É... – disse sorrindo

- O Dr. Chandler me informou que você estava atrás de mim...

- Sim, estava mesmo. – disse Sara – Quero saber aonde está a minha filha.

- Não se preocupe com ela. – disse Michael – Ela está muito bem.

- Ta, mas aonde ela está? – perguntou Sara mais uma vez.

- Com seus amigos em Las Vegas. – respondeu ele – Você estava em coma, e eles preferiram levá-la a deixá-la com o serviço social.

Sara parou para pensar. ' É, até que eles tiveram razão mesmo.'

- Então Chloe está em Las Vegas. – disse pausadamente – Com Catherine e Warrick?

- Não, senhorita. – disse Michael – Ela está com um amigo seu, o Sr. Gilbert Grissom.

Michael levantou-se na hora e não pode ver a cara de horror que Sara fez ao escutar a notícia.

Já estava quase na hora do almoço quando o telefone na casa de Grissom tocou. Ele estava colocando o almoço na mesa e Chloe o aguardava sentada. Os cabelos trançados por Catherine, que os tinha visitado mais cedo com Ryan, caíam agora bagunçados por cima do vestido que ela usava.

- Grissom. – disse ele ao atender o telefone.

O homem do outro lado da linha falava rapidamente, mas Grissom estava sorrindo quando desligou o telefone. Ele se aproximou da mesa.

- Quem era Tio Gil? – perguntou Chloe curiosa

- Era do hospital, Chloe. – disse ele sorrindo – Sua mãe acordou.


	11. Reencontros

**Capítulo onze: Reencontros**

A equipe inteira tinha ficado radiante quando Grissom contou sobre Sara. Todo mundo queria visitar a amiga, mas estando ela em San Francisco, ia ficar um pouco difícil. Grissom iria com Chloe no final de semana, afinal, depois que soubera que a mãe tinha acordado, ela estava eufórica, queria ver a mãe de qualquer jeito. Grissom também estava nervoso, afinal, não via Sara há quatro anos, e não podia negar, que mesmo durante esse tempo, nunca tinha deixado de amá-la.

- Então, vocês vão na sexta feira? – perguntou Catherine

- Sim, vou tirar o dia de folga e aproveitar o fim de semana. – disse Grissom – Chloe não sabe falar outra coisa. – disse rindo.

- Imagino. – disse Cath sorrindo – Deve estar morrendo de saudades da mãe. Foi um período difícil para ela.

- Foi mesmo. – concordou Grissom

- E você, Gil? – perguntou ela – Nervoso?

Grissom olhou para Catherine. Ele odiava saber que a amiga o conhecia tão bem, ao ponto de sempre saber o que estava se passando com ele. Por outro lado, não sabia o que faria sem os conselhos dela. Era uma grande amiga, a Catherine.

- Muito. – disse ele finalmente – Não a vejo há quatro anos, Cath.

Há muita coisa para ser dita, muito coisa para ser esclarecida... Nem sei por onde começar.

- Hey, vá com calma. – disse ela séria – Sara acabou de sair do coma. Deixe-a aproveitar a filha, converse sobre coisas leves...

- É, vou tentar fazer isso. – concordou ele – Na verdade, não sei o que vou fazer quando a encontrar. Eu ainda a amo Cath, muito.

- Eu sei disso, e conhecendo a Sara do jeito que eu conheço, tenho minhas suspeitas de que ela ainda sente o mesmo por você. Mas acho que isso, não se enquadra nos assuntos leves que eu te falei...

Sara estava cada dia melhor. Não respirava mais com aparelhos e estava comendo mais. Ainda estava fraca, devido aos dois meses parada, mas estava se esforçando ao máximo para melhorar. Estava mais feliz desde que a enfermeira Rowle, lhe trouxera a notícia de que Chloe estaria chegando no final de semana para vê-la. Por outro lado, isso também significava reencontrar Grissom. Ela estava apavorada, não sabia o que faria assim que o visse. Ela podia negar para todos, mas ela não podia mentir e enganar a si mesma. Ela estava do mesmo jeito desde quando deixara Vegas. Ainda amava Gil Grissom da mesma forma, e com a mesma intensidade. Ela não sabia o que diria a ele, nem como contaria sobre Chloe. E por mais que tentasse pensar em alguma solução, ela não chegava a nenhuma. E era tudo culpa dele! Grissom a deixava confusa e sem reação.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto e a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Srta. Sidle. – disse ela – Hora do banho.

Sara levantou-se e apoiou-se nela para irem para o banheiro.

Para Grissom a sexta feira chegara rápido demais. Para Chloe, demorara uma eternidade. Os dois já estavam fazendo o check-in e aguardavam a hora do vôo. Chloe falava sem parar o que fez Grissom lembrar de Sara. Ela sempre falava demais quando estava nervosa. Ele sorriu involuntariamente. Quando entraram no avião. Não demorou muito e Chloe dormiu. Grissom ajeitou a cabeça dela que estava caída para o lado e se ajeitou na própria cadeira para dormir também.

A viagem até San Francisco não era muito demorada e logo Grissom já estava sendo acordado pela voz da comissária de bordo, que agradecia a todos por terem voado com a American Airlines. Chloe não acordava de jeito nenhum, por isso ele teve que levar a garota no colo. Pegou as malas na esteira (que eram duas mochilas) , e rumou para o hospital que tinha visitado uns meses antes.

Chloe acordou assim que eles colocaram o pé no hospital. A menina reconheceu o lugar e sorriu. Estava perto de rever sua mãe. Grissom não compartilhava a mesma alegria da garota. Na verdade, seu coração estava na boca de tão nervoso que estava. Sara sempre fazia isso com ele. O deixava nervoso. Os dois entraram no elevador, logo depois de saírem da recepção. Passaram pela sala do Dr. Chandler, o médico que ligara avisando sobre Sara.

- Boa noite, Dr. Chandler. – disse Grissom ao entrar na sala dele – Sou Gil Grissom. – disse apertando a mão do médico – Estamos aqui para ver a paciente, Sara Sidle.

- Ah, claro! – exclamou ele – Gil Grissom. E você deve ser a Chloe, certo? – perguntou a menina que estava agarrada a Grissom.

- Sim, meu nome é Chloe Sidle. – disse ela para o médico. – Quero ver a minha mãe. – disse diretamente

- Ah, mas é claro que você quer vê-la. – disse ele sorrindo – Vou levar vocês até ela. Ela está os aguardando.

Os dois seguiram o médico pelos corredores do hospital e pararam em frente a porta do quarto 606. O Dr. Chandler abriu a porta.

- Srta. Sidle? – Você tem visitas. – disse ao ver que ela estava acordada.

Chloe abriu a porta e saiu correndo em direção a Sara. A garota pulou na cama e abraçou a mãe.

- Mamãe! – disse a menina sorrindo – Estava morrendo de saudades!

- Eu também estava Chloe! – disse Sara com lágrimas nos olhos – Olha só para você, está maior do que a última vez que eu te vi!

- É que estou tomando muito leite. – disse ela séria – Tia Cath diz que as crianças crescem quando bebem muito leite.

- Ah, ela disse isso? – perguntou Sara divertida – Ela tem toda razão...

Grissom que estava na porta esperando, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. O Dr. Chandler tinha ido dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Ninguém sabia por onde começar. Todos os quatro anos separados pareceram ter sumido. Os dois se encaravam congelados, sem uma palavra. Até que Chloe os salvou.


	12. Bem vinda a Las Vegas!

**Capítulo doze: Bem vinda a Las Vegas.**

- Mãe, você já conhece o Tio Gil né? – perguntou Chloe – Eu fiquei na casa dele esse tempo todo! Ele me contou histórias sobre o trabalho dele e me ensinou um monte de coisas sobre insetos!

- Ah, ele fez isso, é? – perguntou Sara a ela – E você se comportou bem?

- Sim, do jeito que você me ensinou! – disse ela - Você sabia que ele mora em Las Vegas? Lá é muito legal... Cheia de luzes coloridas de noite...

- E você gostou de lá? – perguntou Sara ainda incapaz de olhar para Grissom.

- Gostei sim mamãe! – disse Chloe contando – Conheci um monte de amigos seus! – disse divertida – A Tia Cath, o Tio Rick, o Ryan, a Lind, o Daniel... – foi falando

- Quem é Daniel? – perguntou Sara surpresa

- O namorado da Lind, mamãe. – explicou ela – Também conheci o Tio Greg, o Tio Nick, o Tio Brass, o Tio Al... Acho que foi só. – disse pensativa

- Hm, então você conheceu um montão de gente, heim?

- Sim, um montão! – disse ela rindo – Mas o mais legal, é o Ryan. Ele é meu amigo agora, sabia?

- Ah, é? – perguntou Sara – Quero saber de tudo! Pode contando tudinho para mim!

Grissom ainda encarava o chão. Sara estava há poucos metros dele e ele não conseguia nem mover um músculo. Ele levantou-se e saiu do quarto com a desculpa de que ia pegar o café. Podia sentir o olhar de Sara sobre suas costas quando saiu do quarto.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do hospital ficou pensando na vida. Sabia que sentia falta de Sara, mas vê-la, cara a cara, depois de tanto tempo só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a saudade. Só Deus sabe, o quanto ele se segurou para não beija-la ali mesmo, na frente do Dr. Chandler, de Chloe. Ele não se importaria. Ficou uma meia hora fora do quarto, queria deixar as duas conversarem. Quando voltou, Chloe estava dormindo (novamente) na cama e Sara passava as mãos nos cabelos ondulados da menina.

- Hun, ela dormiu? – perguntou ele para quebrar o gelo

- Sim, deve estar cansada da viagem. – disse ela sem olhá-lo

- Ela dormiu a vôo inteiro... – disse ele sorrindo fracamente

- Criança é assim mesmo, Grissom.

Era bom que Chloe estivesse ali, pelo menos eles tinham sobre o que falar. Os dois estavam receosos demais para tocarem em assuntos 'perigosos', e Grissom ainda estava tentando cumprir o que dissera a Catherine, que deixaria Sara descansar.

- Hmm, e então, está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou ele

- Estou bem. – disse ela – Na verdade, não me lembro de nada.

- Você sofreu um acidente, foi operada e está em coma há dois meses. – contou ele

- É, a enfermeira me contou...

- Nos deu um baita susto. – confessou Grissom

Chloe se mexeu na cama, mas não acordou. Sara se ajeitou para ficar mais confortável.

- Quer que eu a tire daí? – perguntou Grissom – Assim você fica mais confortável.

- Não, sem problemas. – disse ela – Deixa ela aqui mesmo.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça.

- Já sabe quando você vai sair daqui? – perguntou ele

- Na verdade, fico aqui por mais dois dias e tenho alta. – disse ela – Dr. Chandler só quer me manter mais esses dias em observação, mas ele disse que eu me recuperei muito bem.

- Hm, certo. – disse Grissom – Mas você vai ter que ficar em repouso, certo?

- É. Repouso absoluto. – disse ela – Não vou poder subir escadas, pegar a Chloe no colo, correr, me abaixar... Enfim, não vou poder fazer quase nada, por pelo menos, uns quinze dias.

- Então Chloe vai ter que voltar comigo para Vegas, certo?

- E porque ela voltaria, Grissom? – perguntou Sara

- Porque você é sozinha, e não vai ter condições de cuidar de uma criança nesse tempo que estará em recuperação. Sugiro até que se você quiser, venha para minha casa em Las vegas. Você pode ficar lá até se recuperar... – Grissom disse tudo muito rápido. Na verdade, ele não sabia o que estava falando, ele só falava. Tudo o que vinha na cabeça, ele estava falando. Há poucos minutos, ele não tinha nem ideia de como falaria com Sara, e agora ele já estava convidando para passar uns tempos na casa dele!

- Acho que não vai ser uma boa ideia eu ir para Vegas, Grissom. – disse Sara – Ficarei bem aqui em San Francisco. Com a Chloe.

Ele não pode fazer nada, a não ser, concordar com ela.

O final de semana passou rápido, e logo chegou o domingo a noite. Sara seria liberada do hospital, e Grissom voltaria a Las Vegas. De volta a sua vida chata e monótona. Os últimos dois meses tinham sido como uma luz no meio de tudo. Chloe trazia vida a ele. E agora, ele a deixaria em San Francisco, junto com Sara. A menina tagarelava ao seu lado enquanto eles subiam para o quarto onde Sara estava.

Sara estava sentada na cama aguardando por eles. Suas coisas já estavam prontas, e o médico conversava com ela animadamente. Ela estava muito bem para quem tinha passado dois meses deitada numa cama de hospital, sem nem ver a cara da rua.

- Acho que eles chegaram Srta. Sidle. – disse o médico ao ver a porta se abrindo.

- Hey mamãe! – exclamou Chloe indo abraçá-la – Pronta para ir embora?

- Mais do que pronta querida! – disse ela a filha

O médico terminou de assinar os papeis, e deu as últimas recomendações a ela antes de liberá-la. Chloe deu a mão a ela ao saírem do hospital, e Grissom ia atrás das duas, calado. Quando saíram do hospital. Grissom se adiantou e falou algo com o motorista do táxi, que balançou a cabeça positivamente. Os três entraram no carro. Sara foi no banco de trás conversando com Chloe, e nem percebeu aonde estavam indo. Só foi perceber quando desceram do táxi. Estavam no aeroporto.

- Grissom? – perguntou Sara intrigada – Porque estamos no aeroporto?

Mas Grissom nem lhe respondeu, ele pegou Chloe no colo e rumou para dentro do aeroporto. Sara não pode fazer nada se não ir atrás dos dois, irritada. Só foi parar quando Grissom saiu da fila do Check-in e estendeu um papel a ela.

- Grissom, eu não quero uma passagem para Las Vegas. – exclamou ela ao ver o que era – Eu não vou com você! Nem a Chloe!

- Você vai sim. Pensa que eu vou largar vocês duas aqui em San Francisco? – disse ele num tom baixo – Já te deixei uma vez Sara, não vou deixar de novo.

Sara olhou para ele estupefata. Ela não ia para Las Vegas, não ia ficar na casa dele! E ele não ia obrigá-la a ir!

- Grissom, isso é passado. – disse ela – Esquece isso, nós não vamos para Las Vegas com você. – disse indo pegar Chloe dele.

- Sara. Deixa de ser teimosa. – disse ele afastando-se dela – Você não tem condições de se cuidar, muito menos cuidar da Chloe. Portanto, vocês vão sim.

Sara queria muito resistir, queria muito ficar, mas ela tinha esquecido de como Gil Grissom tinha o poder de fazer com que ela fizesse exatamente o que ele queria. Escutaram a chamada do vôo deles, e Grissom foi encaminhando-se para o portão indicado. Chloe ia sorridente no colo dele. Os dois já estavam quase entrando no avião, quando sentiram Sara do lado deles. A cara dela não estava nada boa, mas pelo menos ela tinha aceitado a ideia. Grissom sorriu satisfeito.

- Não seja tão convencido, Gilbert Grissom. – disse ela mal humorada.

- Não disse nada, honey. – disse ele sorrindo

Sara estremeceu ao ouvi-lo chamando de Honey. Ela tinha esquecido de como gostava daquela palavra na voz dele. Ele percebeu e sorriu mais uma vez. Pelo que estava parecendo, nem tudo estava perdido, afinal.


	13. Sob o mesmo teto

**Capítulo Treze: Sob o mesmo teto.**

Grissom abriu a porta de casa com dificuldade já que carregava Chloe no colo. Sara vinha atrás com a mesma cara emburrada desde San Francisco. Ela não tinha falado nada até agora, mas isso não estava importando para Grissom. Ela e Chloe estavam ali, na casa dele e era isso o que importava.

Sara respirou fundo antes de entrar no apartamento de Grissom. Aquele lugar lhe trazia muitas lembranças... Mal tinha entrado, e Hank foi fazer festa para ela.

- Hey garoto! – disse ela fazendo carinho nele – Sentiu minha falta?

- Ele não esquece das pessoas... – disse Grissom andando em direção ao corredor da casa.

Sara brincou um pouco mais com Hank, antes de levantar a cabeça e finalmente observar a sala onde estava. Por incrível que pareça, tudo estava exatamente do mesmo jeito desde que ela fora embora. Exceto por umas fotos a mais que estavam em cima da estante dele. Ela sentou-se no sofá pois sentia-se cansada da viagem. Grissom retornou a sala, sem Chloe.

- Onde está ela? – perguntou Sara ao vê-lo

- Dormindo... – disse calmamente – Ela tem a própria cama aqui sabe...

- Onde? – perguntou ela curiosa – No quarto de hóspedes?

- Sim. – disse sentando-se na poltrona de frente ao sofá

Sara encarou o chão achando que ele era uma coisa realmente interessante no momento. O silêncio na sala era incômodo.

- Quer alguma coisa? Água, suco, talvez? – perguntou Grissom a ela

- Não, obrigada. – disse ela formalmente – Na verdade, acho que quero dormir. Estou cansada da viagem...

- Olha, eu arrumei a minha cama para você. – disse ele – Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só falar.

- E você vai dormir aonde? – perguntou curiosa

- Aqui. – disse apontando para o sofá – É bem confortável sabe...

Sara riu fracamente. Eles se encararam por uns instantes e logo desviaram o olhar, vermelhos.

- Bem, acho que eu vou então.. – disse ela encaminhando-se para o quarto dele – Boa noite Grissom.

- Boa noite Sara. – disse ele num tom baixo.

Nem Grissom, nem Sara dormiram tão cedo aquela noite. A pequena distância entre o quarto e a sala, que os separavam, era perigosamente pequena.

No dia seguinte, no Lab, foi uma festa total. A volta de Sara a Las Vegas tinha sido uma surpresa boa para todos os CSI's.

- Hey Sara! – exclamou Greg – Que saudades de você querida! – disse ele a abraçando.

- Ah Greg! Eu também estava morrendo de saudades de você! – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Afinal, aonde você se meteu, Sara? – disse Nick indo cumprimenta-la – Ficamos preocupados sem notícias suas!

- Eu imagino. – disse ela já chorando – Me desculpa?

- E quem sou eu para não te desculpar, heim? – disse ele rindo.

A pequena reunião entre a antiga equipe foi interrompida por Ecklie, que apareceu na sala de convivência onde eles se encontravam.

- Olha, olha, olha! – exclamou ele rindo – Então resolveu dar as caras por aqui, Sidle?

- Oi para você também, Ecklie. – disse ela fechando o sorriso

- E ainda trouxe a cria? – perguntou olhando para Chloe – Até que ela é bonitinha... – disse a encarando novamente - Bem, eu não sei se você está percebendo, mas seus amiguinhos estão em horário de trabalho... – disse ele – Então, é bom você meter o pé daqui.

Os CSI's o encararam incrédulos. A falta de escrúpulos de Ecklie, era uma das coisas que não tinham melhorado com os anos...

- Pode deixar, Ecklie. – disse Sara – Longe de mim, atrapalhar o trabalho deles. Eu volto outra hora. – disse se despedindo deles e puxando Chloe pela mão.

Grissom girou as chaves devagarzinho para não acordar nem Sara, nem Chloe. Fez o menor barulho possível ao entrar na sala. Passou pelo quarto de Chloe e vi a menina dormir profundamente. Fez uma enorme força para não ir até o seu próprio quarto, mas não resistiu em dar uma olhada em Sara. Ela dormia tranquilamente enrolada no edredom, já que fazia muito frio. Grissom se contentou em observá-la por uns minutos, antes de ir tomar banho.

A ducha estava quente, do jeito que ele gostava. Ele não tinha se tocado, mas não trancara a porta ao entrar. O velho hábito de morar sozinho. Sara vinha cambaleando de sono em direção ao banheiro, estava muito apertada. Nem se ligou com o barulho de chuveiro ligado e entrou. Grissom a viu passar por ele sem notá-lo e ir fazer xixi. Somente quando ela estava lavando as mãos e que ela percebeu. Grissom a observava curioso através do espelho.

- Ai meu Deus! – exclamou ela fechando os olhos – Eu juro que eu não te vi aí, juro mesmo... Olha eu não vi nada, sério...

- Hey, hey! – disse ele – Calma. Tudo bem. E afinal, você já está cansada de ver tudo isso aqui não é mesmo? – perguntou ele dando uma de gaiato.

- Er.. Hmm.. Olha, to saindo! – disse ela saindo do banheiro correndo.

Só foi parar quando sentou-se na cama. Ficar cara a cara com Grissom PELADO, e não poder fazer absolutamente NADA, não era para qualquer um. Respirou fundo e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas rapidamente quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir novamente.

Com os olhos apertados, Sara sentiu quando Grissom entrou no quarto e chamou por ela. Não obtendo resposta, ele saiu e encostou a porta novamente. Sara só saiu do quarto, quando a casa mergulhou novamente em silêncio, indicando que ele tinha ido finalmente dormir.

Ele estava deitado meio torto no sofá, e as cobertas estavam caídas no chão. Carinhosamente, ela o cobriu. Ele se mexeu, mas não acordou, para o alívio dela. Ela então foi conferir a filha. Chloe estava deitada do mesmo jeito em que Grissom se encontrava no sofá. Toda torta. Rindo baixinho, Sara ficou pensando, que naquele caso não se podia negar de quem a menina era filha. Foi para a cozinha e preparou uma xícara de café, e sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá para ler. Não tardou muito para Chloe acordar. A menina levantava cedo. Sara ligou a TV no quarto de Grissom e a colocou para ver desenhos enquanto ela preparava algo para o café.

As duas passaram a manhã vendo desenhos e conversando juntas.

- Já almoçaram? – perguntou Grissom entrando no quarto

- Já está na hora do almoço? – perguntou Sara assustada

- Já são 13:30 da tarde... – disse ele

- Meu Deus! – exclamou ela pulando da cama – O tempo voou...

- Isso acontece quando estamos com quem a gente gosta. – disse ele enigmático.

- É. Hm, Chloe, já pro banho. – disse ela pegando a menina no colo – Sem reclamar... – disse para a menina que começou a fazer birra.

- Eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer enquanto você dá banho nela. – disse Grissom saindo do quarto.

Grissom estava colocando a mesa quando o telefone tocou. Era Catherine.

- Oi Gil! – exclamou ela – Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, Cath.

- E aí, como estão às coisas por aí? – perguntou preocupada

- Estão indo né. Estou tentando deixar com que ela descanse, sem entrar em assuntos 'perigosos'... – disse ele

- Entendo. Você está certo. É melhor não tocar em certos assuntos por enquanto... – disse Catherine – Bem, estou ligando para falar com a Sara, ela pode atender?

Grissom já ia responder que não, mas Chloe e Sara apareceram na sala.

- Sim, vou chamá-la. – disse ele abaixando o fone – Sara, é Cath. – disse estendendo o aparelho para ela.

Sara pegou o aparelho da mão dele.

- Oi Cath! – exclamou ela ao falar com a amiga

- Oi Sara, tudo bom querida?

- Sim, e com você? – perguntou ela

- Estou bem. – disse ela – Aqui, estou ligando para falar com você.

- Pode falar... – disse Sara

- Eu e o Warrick vamos levar o Ryan ao cinema, e ele insiste que a Chloe vá junto. Será que a gente pode apanhá-la aí mais tarde? – perguntou ansiosa – O Ryan está impaciente aqui! – disse rindo.

- Claro que pode Cath. A que horas vocês vêm? – perguntou ela

- A sessão é 17h30min. Passaremos aí mais ou menos, 16h00min, pode ser?

- Ok, então. 16h00min ela estará pronta. – disse Sara – Cuidado com a minha pequena, ok? – disse ela num tom baixo.

- Pode deixar Sara. – disse Catherine rindo – Prometo que ela volta inteira pra casa!

- Então está bem! – disse rindo – Até mais tarde Cath.

- Até mais. – despediu-se a amiga finalizando a ligação.

Sara voltou para a mesa e sentou-se do lado de Chloe. Colocou o babador na menina, que sempre se sujava, já que ela comia sozinha. Grissom estava sentado na mesa esperando por ela para se servir.

- O que Cath queria? – perguntou ele sem querer parecer muito intrometido

- Ela vai ao cinema com Ryan, e quer levar a Chloe. – disse ela fazendo o prato da filha – Estava me pedindo permissão.

- Eu vou ao cinema com a Tia Cath, mãe? – perguntou a menina sorrindo.

- Sim querida, a Tia Cath, o Tio Warrick e o Ryan vão passar aqui mais tarde para te pegar. – disse Sara a ela – Você quer ir?

- Sim! – disse ela alegre

Sara e Grissom sorriram quase que simultaneamente ao ver a empolgação da garota. O almoço transcorreu tranquilamente.

Catherine estava terminando de se arrumar. Warrick e Ryan já a esperavam na sala impacientes.

- Cath, já está pronta? – perguntou Warrick pela milésima vez – Ainda temos que apanhar a Chloe!

- Eu sei querido, já estou quase pronta! – gritou ela lá de dentro

Warrick se sentou no sofá ao lado do filho.

- Vai aprendendo Ryan. – disse ele sério para o menino – É isso que lhe espera... – disse em tom baixo – Mulheres... – resmungou

O menino sorriu com o comentário do pai. Era sempre assim. A mãe sempre se atrasava na hora deles saírem, e o pai ficava impaciente esperando, sempre reclamando. As reclamações acabavam quando a mãe aparecia toda produzida e linda e lhe dava um beijo, como alguém que pedisse desculpas.

- Demorei, meninos? – perguntou Catherine aparecendo na sala sorridente

- Não mamãe! – disse Ryan – O papai que é ansioso mesmo!

Catherine riu e foi dar um selinho em Warrick, que baixou a guarda e a abraçou. Ryan se adiantou e segurou a mão da mãe, indo os três para o carro.

Grissom lia um livro sobre entomologia sentado confortavelmente no sofá. Sara andava de um lado para o outro, visivelmente nervosa. Chloe aguardava sentada. Com um vestidinho azul claro que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, e o cabelo arrumado numa trança embutida, ela estava uma graça. A campainha tocou e Sara se adiantou para atender.

- Hey Cath. – disse ela cumprimentando a amiga – Oi Ryan. – disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Oi Tia Sara! – o menino respondeu e entrou no apartamento para falar com Chloe – Chloe está pronta para irmos?

- Claro que estou Ryan, não está vendo? – respondeu a menina arqueando a sobrancelha

- Ainda bem então... – disse Ryan explicando-se – Papai ia dar um piti se tivesse que esperar mais uma mulher hoje.

Sara riu do comentário do menino e Cath balançou a cabeça divertida.

- Já que já está pronta, vamos Chloe? – chamou Cath – Tio Warrick está esperando lá embaixo no carro...

- Vamos sim, Tia Cath. – disse a menina levantando-se e indo a direção a Grissom – Até mais tarde Tio Gil. – disse ela o abraçando

Chloe veio correndo para a porta e abraçou Sara.

- Comporte-se heim. – disse Sara a Chloe – Obedeça a Tia Cath.

- Pode deixar mamãe. Até mais tarde! – disse ela se despedindo

- Tchau Sara, mais tarde estamos aí. – disse Cath – Tchau Gil! – despediu-se do amigo que ainda permanecia sentado.

Sara ficou na porta do apartamento observando Chloe ir embora com Cath e Ryan. A amiga carregava um em cada mão e eles conversavam animados. Fechou a porta e se deu conta que estava sozinha com Grissom. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Virou-se e encarou-o. Ele ainda mantinha os olhos grudados no livro.


	14. E a tempestade finalmente chega

**Capítulo Quatorze: E a tempestade finalmente chega.**

Sara começou a catar alguns brinquedos que Chloe tinha deixado pelo chão. Ela precisava manter a cabeça ocupada.

- Sara, deixe-os aí que eu arrumo depois. – disse Grissom – Você sabe que não pode fazer esforço.

- Não estou fazendo esforço Grissom. – disse ela continuando a catar os brinquedos no chão.

- Larga de ser teimosa, Sara. – disse ele levantando-se – Você tem que ficar de repouso. – disse ele abaixando-se do lado dela para pegar os brinquedos. – Eu to dizendo para você parar.

Sara sentiu a respiração ficar entrecortada ao tê-lo tão perto de si, mas ao mesmo tempo sua mente voou longe, mais exatamente no dia em que eles tinham terminado, anos antes. 'Sara, nada mais que venha de você, me interessa mais. ' O ódio de quatro anos explodiu dentro dela e ela começou a berrar com ele.

- Você ta me dizendo para parar? – perguntou ela em voz alta – E quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer heim Grissom?

'Sara, nada mais que venha de você, me interessa mais. ' Se lembra disso? – perguntou ela enraivecida – Pois eu me lembro muito bem!

- Calma Sara, acho que agora não é hora de brigar, você precisa descansar. – disse ele num tom calmo.

- Eu não quero saber de descanso! – exclamou ela com raiva – Estou com um monte de coisas entaladas aqui – disse ela fazendo sinal no pescoço – E você vai me ouvir!

Grissom olhou para ela. Ela tinha um olhar determinado e ele sabia que quando ela fazia esse olhar, significava que nada, nem ninguém poderiam impedi-la de prosseguir o que fosse que estivesse fazendo.

- Olha Sara, eu me arrependo todos os dias de ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis para você... Você não tem ideia de como eu fiquei. – disse ele cabisbaixo – Você foi embora e... – foi interrompido por ela.

- Eu não fui embora. – disse ela magoada – Você fez com que eu fosse embora.

- E você acha que eu me orgulho disso? – exclamou ele colocando-se na frente dela – Você não tem ideia de como é acordar todos os dias, imaginando como seria minha vida se eu tivesse ido atrás de você... Mas sabe, eu te vi conversando com o Fuller e...

- Achou que eu estivesse tendo um caso com ele e falou um monte de merda para mim, não é mesmo? – exclamou ela com raiva – Como sempre, você preferiu acreditar no que VOCÊ achava, e não quis me escutar.

- Sara, por favor, me perdoa. É tudo o que eu mais quero nessa vida. – disse ela segurando as mãos dela.

Ela tirou suas mãos debaixo das mãos dele e se virou. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

- Você não tem ideia do que eu passei Grissom. – disse ela chorando.

- Eu imagino hon... – mas foi interrompido por ele

- NÃO IMAGINA NÃO! – exclamou ela tremendo de nervoso – Você não tem ideia... – disse ela num tom baixo

- Então, que tal você me contar o que houve heim? – perguntou ele se aproximando dela – Assim eu posso ver se consigo te ajudar.

Sara chorava copiosamente e estava transtornada. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e fez com que ela se virasse para ele de forma que os olhos se encontraram. Sara desviou o olhar. Ela não conseguia encará-lo. Grissom olhava para a mulher na sua frente preocupado. Ela tremia de nervoso e chorava como ele nunca tinha visto-a chorar.

- Grissom, quando eu cheguei em San Francisco, eu descobri uma coisa. – disse ela com os lábios tremendo

- Que coisa Sara? – perguntou ele aflito – Fala logo! – exclamou ele

- EU DESCOBRI QUE ESTAVA GRÁVIDA DE DOIS MESES DA CHLOE, GRISSOM! – exclamou ela em voz alta e chorando mais ainda – Sabe o que isso significa? – perguntou num tom mais baixo.

Grissom se virou bruscamente e Sara se afastou e sentou no sofá. Esperando que ele tivesse qualquer reação. Mas essa reação não vinha. Ele apenas estava parado, estático, a boca semi-aberta, como se tentasse articular alguma frase.

- Chloe nasceu sete meses depois de eu deixar Las Vegas. – disse ela o encarando – Ela é sua filha, Grissom. – confessou finalmente.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO COMIGO. – Grissom andava de um lado para outro. – VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DE COMO VIVI TODOS ESSES ANOS E VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM, ESCONDEU UM FILHO MEU!

- E VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DE COMO EU VIVI, GRISSOM? AS PALAVRAS QUE VOCÊ ME DISSE AINDA MARTELAM NA MINHA CABEÇA. VOCÊ SE LEMBRA? MAS EU LEMBRO. SARA, NÃO ME INTERESSA MAIS NADA QUE VENHA DE VOCÊ. – ela disparou as palavras.

Grissom pareceu acordar do choque e respirou fundo. – Sara, por favor, me desc...- disse indo para perto dela.

- Agora é a minha vez, Grissom. – a mágoa de todos os anos estava estampada no rosto dela. - EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR COM VOCÊ, E NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM E DA MINHA FILHA, OUVIU? – dizendo isso se levantou e se trancou no quarto.

Ele nem se tocou quanto tempo ficou sentado estagnado naquela poltrona. Ainda não tinha digerido a notícia que Sara lhe dera mais cedo. _' Chloe nasceu sete meses depois de eu deixar Las Vegas. Ela é sua filha, Grissom.' _Então ele tinha uma filha? Por um lado, estava feliz. Ele amava Chloe independente de laços de sangue. Já por outro lado, ele não entendia porque Sara a tinha escondido dele. Estava magoado demais. Foi despertado pela campainha que soou alta na sala. Levantou-se lentamente, sentiu uma fisgada na perna, uma câimbra por ter ficado tanto tempo parado. Já estava indo atender, quando Sara passou correndo pela sala. Ela tinha mudado de roupa e trazia as malas dela e de Chloe nas mãos.

- Oi Sara! – exclamou Cath alegremente – Que cara é essa?

- Cath, preciso de um favor seu. – disse começando a chorar novamente – Preciso ir com a Chloe para sua casa.

- Mais por que, o que aconteceu? – disse Catherine preocupada

- Depois eu te explico. Preciso sair daqui. Agora. – disse ela entre lágrimas.

Catherine olhava para ela assustada. Chloe e Ryan brincavam no corredor e ainda não tinham reparado no que se passava ali. Grissom veio até a porta com uma cara nada boa.

- Você não vai para casa da Cath, Sara. – disse ele – Temos que resolver essa história.

- Eu não tenho nada para resolver com você, Grissom! Nada! – disse ela se desvencilhando dele e saindo do apartamento – Vamos embora Cath, por favor. – suplicou Sara

Catherine estava parada, não sabia o que fazer. Amava os dois igualmente, e tinha igual consideração por eles. Não queria se desentender com nenhum. Sara então pegou as malas e entrou no elevador. Grissom olhava para a porta do elevador desolado.

- O que aconteceu Gil? – perguntou ela preocupada – Vocês brigaram de novo?

- Só que dessa vez foi mais sério Catherine. – disse ele com o olhar fixado em Chloe – Vou entrar. Cuida das duas por mim, ok? – disse ele abraçando a amiga – Amanhã a gente se fala no LAB.

- Ok, tchau Gil. – disse antes do amigo fechar a porta e virando-se para Ryan e Chloe que já não estava entendendo muita coisa chamou-os – Crianças, vamos? – disse pegando cada um por uma mão

- Ué, mas a Chloe não mora aqui, mãe? – perguntou Ryan a Cath

- Mora querido, mas hoje ela e a Tia Sara vão dormir lá em casa, o que vocês acham? – perguntou ela aos dois.

- Eu acho legal! – disse Ryan animado

- Eu também acho muito legal, Tia Cath! – exclamou Chloe sorrindo

- Então vamos descer. – disse entrando com eles no elevador.


	15. A verdade sempre aparece

**Capítulo quinze: A verdade sempre aparece.**

Catherine estava sentada ao lado de Sara no sofá de sua sala. As duas tinha conversado muito, aproveitando que Warrick estava com as crianças no jardim, e Sara tinha contado tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Grissom depois que Chloe saíra.

- Mas então, Chloe é mesmo filha de Grissom? – disse Catherine com uma cara de satisfação – Eu sabia!

Sara riu fracamente da cara da amiga.

- Mas Sara, porque não nos contou nada antes? – perguntou Catherine – Podíamos ter feito alguma coisa...

- Cath, se eu contasse, vocês com certeza iam contar para o Grissom não iam? – perguntou Sara

Catherine fez uma cara de 'É verdade, eu ia contar mesmo.' Sara riu.

- Não falei? – disse ela – Vocês iam contar, e eu não queria que ele soubesse, não estava pronta para falar com ele... – disse ela num tom baixo

- Olha Sara, quem sou eu para julgar alguém? – disse Catherine – Só acho que vocês têm que se resolver logo essa história. Não se trata mais de você e Grissom, agora tem a Chloe, que não tem culpa de nada. – disse ela séria

- Eu sei Cath, mas para quem já esperou três anos, esperar mais uns dias não faz mal para ninguém. – disse Sara abraçada aos joelhos

- Não, não, não Sara! – exclamou Catherine – Entendo que você esteja magoada com Grissom, mas isso tem que acabar. Pela Chloe.

Sara olhou para Catherine e a abraçou. Warrick, Ryan e Chloe vinham entrando na sala nesse instante. As crianças estavam imundas de terra. Chloe foi correndo em direção da mãe mas Sara não deixou que ela pulasse no colo dela.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo lá fora? – exclamou ao ver o estado de Chloe – Nada de colo, vou te dar um banho agora! – disse levantando-se com ela – Vou dar um banho nela Cath.

- Ok, vá lá. – disse Catherine – E Warrick, hoje o banho do Ryan é por sua conta ouviu? Ninguém mandou ir jogar futebol com os dois no jardim cheio de lama... – disse ao passar pelo marido.

O apartamento estava vazio e dolorosamente silencioso. Ele não estava mais agüentando aquele silêncio. Levantou-se e ligou o rádio no máximo. Nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas era melhor do que escutar o barulho da sua própria respiração. Sentou-se novamente na poltrona onde estava e ao ouvir a música teve que pensar que alguém lá em cima realmente não devia gostar dele...

_You're so hot, teasing me_

_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you_

_That's something I couldn't do_

_There's that look in your eyes_

_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_

_Ah, but girl you're only a child_

Ele se lembrava perfeitamente dessa música. Tinha tocado numa cafeteria onde ele e Sara costumavam ir quando eles se conheceram em Berkeley. Ele era apenas o palestrante, e ela sua melhor aluna. Eles ainda não tinham se envolvido, então a música cabia perfeitamente na situação deles. Ele também se lembrava de ter cantado um trecho para ela, que riu ao perceber a letra da música. Tempos que não voltavam mais... Como ele podia ser tão burro? Ele a amava como nunca tinha amado nenhuma outra, e sempre fazia uma besteira que a afastava dele. Mas dessa vez ele estava decidido, ele ia fazer de tudo para reconquistá-la, e formarem a família que ele nunca imaginara, mas que agora via como essencial na sua vida.

Chloe estava adorando passar um tempo em Las Vegas. Lá ela tinha Ryan, que brincava com ela o dia inteiro, o Tio Warrick que a ensinava a jogar futebol, a Tia Cath que também passeava com ela, o Tio Greg, o Tio Nick e também tinha o Tio Gil, apesar de não vê-lo fazia uns dias, a mãe tinha lhe dito que logo ela o veria novamente.

Ela e Ryan tinham ido pela manhã para a casa da frente, onde Ryan tinha dois amigos, os irmãos Jacob e Jennifer Green. Os quatro passaram a manhã inteira vendo filmes, jogando vídeo game e só pararam para comer porque a Sra. Green desligou tudo, vendo que eles não vinham para a mesa. Logo depois de comer, Chloe e Ryan pediram para ir para casa, porque estavam cansados. A Sra. Green os atravessou, e como a porta da frente estava aberta, ela nem se preocupou em chamar Catherine, deixou que os dois entrassem e novamente fechou a porta, indo embora. As crianças entraram em casa sem fazer muito barulho e vendo que a casa estava muito silenciosa, foram procurar por alguém. Encontraram a porta da cozinha fechada, e escutaram as vozes das mães conversando. Curiosos, os dois colaram as orelhas na porta e tentaram escutar o que estavam falando.

- Nossa, nem te falei isso, mas hoje na hora do café, Chloe arqueou as sobrancelhas de uma forma... Não preciso nem dizer igual a quem ela está né? – disse Catherine rindo.

- Não. Eu sei que ela é igual ao Grissom. Desde que nasceu. – disse Sara dando um muxoxo.

- Não toda Sara, ela tem seus cabelos e seu sorriso. – disse Catherine – Falando nela, quando você vai contar sobre o Grissom?

- Breve. – disse Sara – Estou com medo Cath... Estou com medo de ela ficar com raiva de mim por eu ter escondido essa história...

- Ela te ama, e adora o Grissom, Sara. – disse Catherine – Ela vai adorar saber que ele é o pai dela.

Do lado de fora da cozinha, Chloe saiu andando e Ryan foi atrás dela. A menina foi parar quando chegou ao jardim da casa, onde se sentou. Ryan sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou, ao ver que ela estava triste. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que Ryan se pronunciou.

- Então, o Tio Gil é o seu pai? – perguntou ele a Chloe que apenas deu de ombros.

- A mamãe mentiu para mim esse tempo todo, Ryan. – disse ela magoada – Eu não quero ver mais ela. Será que posso ficar na sua casa quando ela for embora para Berkeley? – perguntou ela ansiosa.

- Acho que minha mãe não vai gostar disso, Chloe. – disse Ryan pensando.

Chloe chutou uma pedrinha que estava embaixo de seu pé e bufou. – Então vou ter que arranjar outro lugar.

Sara e Catherine aparecerem na porta do quintal e viram os dois sentados no degrau. Elas tinham escutado um barulho dentro de casa e tinham ido ver o que era. Ficaram aliviadas de verem que tinham sido as crianças.

- Há quanto tempo estão aqui? – perguntou Catherine – Vocês vieram sozinhos? – perguntou ela

- Não, a Sra. Green nos trouxe até aqui. – disse Ryan à mãe.

- Ah, ta. – disse aliviada

- Gostou dos novos amigos, Chloe? – perguntou Sara ajeitando a tiara dela. – Estou falando com você Chloe. – disse ao ver que ela não respondia.

- Gostei. – respondeu a menina seca

Sara ia falar de novo e chamar a atenção da menina, mas Catherine fez sinal para que deixasse para lá. E chamou todo mundo para almoçar. O almoço foi silencioso, nem Chloe nem Ryan falaram muita coisa. Sara e Catherine estavam estranhando o comportamento, mas interpretaram como cansaço, já que os dois pediram para dormir logo depois que comeram.

Já se passava das 20:00h da noite, e nem Chloe, nem Ryan tinham acordado ainda. Sara estava sozinha em casa com eles, já que Catherine e Warrick tinham ido para o LAB, e resolveu checar para ver se estava tudo bem, mas não encontrou a filha. Procurou pela casa, mas nem sinal dela, resolveu acordar Ryan.

- Ryan, cadê a Chloe? – perguntou Sara a ele

O menino abraçou as perninhas e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não sei Tia Sara. – disse ele nervoso

- Ryan, isso não é brincadeira, meu bem. – disse Sara séria – Eu estou muito preocupada, cadê a Chloe? – perguntou mais uma vez

- Eu não sei Tia Sara! – exclamou ele nervoso – Ela levantou e foi embora...

- Quando foi isso? – perguntou ela preocupada

- Mais cedo... – disse ele coçando a cabeça

- Mais cedo que horas? – exclamou ela nervosa.

- Eu não sei! – disse ele quase chorando – Um pouco depois da gente vir deitar...

Sara respirou fundo. Chloe estava em algum lugar desde cedo. Será que ela estaria bem? Ela pegou Ryan que estava assustado e os dois desceram as escadas.

O turno noturno do LAB começaria dentro de poucos minutos. Grissom estava distribuindo os casos para a equipe quando o celular de Cath tocou. Ela viu o número de casa e disse que precisava atender. Saiu da sala rapidamente.

- Willows. – disse ela ao atender

- Cath! – exclamou uma voz trêmula – É a Sara.

- Eu sei que é você Sara. – disse ela – Mas porque está chorando? – perguntou preocupada

- Cath, a Chloe... – disse chorando – Ela desapareceu.

Cath abriu a boca, mas estava em choque.

- Como assim desapareceu Sara? – perguntou ela nervosa – Eles estavam dormindo lá em cima!

- Eu sei, eu sei... – disse ela – Fui lá em cima agora pouco, e não a encontrei. Ryan disse que um pouco depois deles irem deitar ela levantou e saiu dizendo que ia embora. Estou em pânico!

- Calma Sara, calma. – disse Catherine – Acho melhor você vir aqui para o LAB...

- Mas e o Ryan? - perguntou Sara

- Pode trazer ele. Vem logo que aqui a gente conversa. – disse Catherine – Beijos e vem com cuidado.

- Estamos indo. – disse ela – Beijos.

Catherine voltou para a sala de convivência onde os CSI's esperavam por ela. Ela estava branca de nervoso e eles repararam.

- Meu Deus Cath! – exclamou Greg – Que bicho te mordeu?

Ela andou em direção a Grissom.

- Sara ligou. – disse ela – Sua filha desapareceu.

Grissom ficou branco com a notícia. Nick e Greg ficaram surpresos ao descobrir que Chloe era filha do chefe. Cath foi sentar-se no sofá e explicar a história para os outros.

- Sim, Sara está vindo com Ryan para cá... – disse ela nervosa – Ela tava chorando, não dava para entender muita coisa...

Não tinha se passado nem vinte minutos do telefonema, e Sara já tinha chegado no LAB. Na recepção, ela estava sendo barrada. Ela já estava nervosa, e chorando, que a recepcionista ficou bastante preocupada e mandou chamar a CSI Catherine Willows como a mulher estava solicitando. Catherine não demorou para aparecer.

- AH Meu Deus Sara! – exclamou Cath ao ver a amiga – Vamos logo lá pra dentro! – disse pegando Ryan no colo e a abraçando.

Os três não tardaram a chegar na sala de convivência onde os CSI's estavam reunidos. Ao ver o estado de Sara, todos foram falar com ela, que estava desnorteada. Grissom fora o único que não se aproximara dela, ele queria abraçá-la, dizer que estava tudo bem, e que eles iam encontrar a menina, a filha deles. Mas preferiu ficar de longe. Sara estava em pé ao lado de Nick e Greg, e tentava encontrar as palavras para contar o ocorrido.

- Ryan disse que ela foi embora desde a tarde. – disse ela anda soluçando – Minha filha me odeia e eu nem sei o motivo. – disse chorando mais ainda.

Grissom abriu espaço entre Nick e Greg e a abraçou como estava querendo fazer desde que a vira frágil entrando pela sala.

- Você é maravilhosa, e ela não te odeia. Vamos achá-la e vai ficar tudo bem, ok? – disse Grissom a ela

Sara estava abraçada a Grissom, deixando todo aquele sentimento de incompetência e desespero desaparecer do seu corpo, seu rosto estava enterrado no peito dele e ela não estava importando que os amigos estivessem ali do lado. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele gentilmente a afastou e olhou nos olhos dela. - Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. – disse ele

Nesse momento, Ryan pulou do colo de Catherine e foi falar com Sara. Ela se abaixou para falar com ele, que a abraçou falando no seu ouvido.

- A Chloe não te odeia, Tia Sara. – disse ele tranqüilizando-a – Ela só está triste porque você mentiu para ela.

- Ryan, você pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Grissom abaixando-se também – É perigoso para a Chloe andar sozinha por aí.

- Eu sei disso Tio Gil e eu falei isso para ela. – disse o menino – Mas ela disse que sabia o que fazer.

- E porque ela foi embora, filho? – perguntou Cath - Você sabe.

- Já disse. Ela está triste com a Tia Sara... E com o Tio Gil também.

- E porque Ryan? – perguntou Sara desesperada – Eu vou me desculpar com ela, e o Grissom também.

Ryan apenas balançou a cabeça e se voltou para o pai que o pegou no colo.

- Ryan, então nos diga aonde ela está, só isso. – disse Warrick para o menino – Eu e a sua mãe vamos buscá-la.

- Eu não sei onde ela está. – disse o menino fazendo bico para chorar – Ela disse que não queria voltar para Berkeley com a Tia Sara, e que queria ficar lá em casa, mas eu disse que a mamãe não ia gostar nada disso, então ela foi embora...

Os adultos se entreolharam. O menino estava com cara de choro e não queria falar mais nada. Sara já estava desesperada.

- Eu acho melhor a gente sair agora. – disse Grissom – Vocês cuidem de seus casos, e se der, vocês nos ajudam a procurar a Chloe. Por enquanto, eu vou com a Sara num carro.

- É, é melhor a gente pegar logo esses casos, se não vamos nos dar mal com Ecklie... – disse Warrick – Qualquer coisa, liga ok?

- Pode deixar, a gente liga. – disse Grissom saindo com Sara.

- Espero que eles encontrem a menina. – disse Catherine depois que os dois saíram – Estou tão preocupada com ela...

- Também estou, afinal, estamos em Las Vegas... – disse Nick Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

- E ela ainda é filha de Grissom! – exclamou Greg alheio a conversa – Alguém sabia que o Grissom e a Sara tinham um lance antes dela ir embora?

- Greg, você era o único que não reparava nos dois seu idiota. – disse Nick rindo do amigo – Mas eu não sabia que a Sara estava grávida...

- Ninguém sabia Nick, nem mesmo Grissom. – disse Warrick – Ficou sabendo quando foi com Cath para San Francisco ver Sara.

Grissom e Sara estavam rodando de carro pelas ruas próximas ao LAB. Sara já tinha parado de chorar e se sentia estranhamente confortável e segura ao lado de Grissom. Era como se ele fosse resolver tudo. Ele estava estranho, e quase não falava.

- Sara, tem alguém que ela procuraria numa hora dessas? – perguntou Grissom

- Ela não conhece ninguém além de vocês! – exclamou Sara – Não tenho ideia para onde ela possa ter ido... – disse começando a chorar novamente

- Calma, não chora, não chora. – disse ele preocupado – Vamos pensar... Tem algum lugar que ela goste muito aqui em LV e que ela possa ter ido?

- Não que eu saiba, agora nada me vem na cabeça. – disse ela nervosa.

Eles continuaram rodando um pouco mais até que o celular de Sara tocou.

- Sidle. - disse ela

- Quem está falando é a Sra. Sara Sidle? – perguntou uma voz

- Sim, quem está falando? – perguntou ela

- Sou a policial Molly Webb, estou com uma menina aqui que diz ser sua filha. – disse ela – Chloe Ann Sidle, cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis, três anos de idade.

Sara respirou aliviada, Chloe estava segura.

- Sim, é ela mesma! – exclamou sorrindo – Onde ela está?

- Estamos aqui na delegacia de Las Vegas. A Sra. Pode vir buscá-la agora mesmo. – disse a policial

- Estamos indo agora! – disse Sara – Obrigada. – disse desligando o celular

- Alguma notícia? – perguntou Grissom

- Encontraram a Chloe, ela está na delegacia. – disse ela sorrindo – Vamos para lá agora.

Grissom deu um sorriso discreto que não passou despercebido por Sara, os dois não demoraram muito para chegar na delegacia. Um policial indicou a sala onde Chloe se encontrava. Grissom achou melhor Sara entrar sozinha, depois ele falava com Chloe.

A menina estava sentada no sofá e Sara não resistiu em abraçá-la quando a viu.

- Ah Chloe! – exclamou ela – Que susto você me deu!

- Desculpa mamãe. – disse ela num tom baixo.

- Porque fez isso, meu bem? – perguntou Sara

Chloe desviou o olhar da mãe. As duas ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos.

- O Tio Gil é meu pai? – perguntou a menina.

Sara fechou os olhos tentando digerir as palavras da menina. Não interessava mais nada agora, só restava a pergunta que ela tanto evitou todos esses anos. - Você gostaria que ele fosse? - Sara devolveu a pergunta.

- Eu gosto dele, mas se ele for meu pai, por que nunca me visitou? - Chloe voltou a encarar os pezinhos

- E se eu disser para você que ele não sabia. Você acreditaria em mim? - Sara puxou o rostinho da garota mais para perto e o trouxe para o seu colo.

- Você mentiu para ele? - Chloe se afastou um pouco da mãe e a encarou.

- Não, eu não menti. - Sara respirou fundo – Eu apenas não tive como contar para ele...

- Porque? – perguntou ela

- Quando eu estava longe, eu descobri que você viria para me fazer companhia, que um pedaço do Grissom ainda me amava, apesar de toda a tristeza do meu coração. Eu não pude contar para ele, mas eu gostaria de ter contado. Foi por isso que eu voltei, para encontrar seu pai e contar para ele. – disse ela para Chloe.

- Ele sabe? – A menina fez cara de espanto.

- Sabe, lógico que sabe. E quer saber? Ele está muito feliz de ter uma filha como você e não vê a hora de poder contar para você também.

- É estranho, eu nunca chamei ninguém de pai antes. – Chloe se encolheu. - Eu tenho vergonha de dizer isso ao Tio Gil.

- Não precisa ter, ele ama você, mais que tudo. - Sara sorriu.

- Mais que você? - ela arriscou

- Nós amamos você igual, sem diferenças. - Sara beijou o topo da cabeça da filha.

- Não é isso. - a garota sorriu. - Ele me ama, mais do que ama você? Eu o ouvi dizendo para a tia Cath que você é aquilo que ele mais ama na vida.

- Talvez ele nos ame igual. - Sara fez um carinho no rosto da garota. - Isso é bom, não é?

Chloe concordou com a cabeça. - Ele está aí com você?

Sara fez que sim com a cabeça. - Nós ficamos muito preocupados. Muito mesmo. Prometa que quando ficar triste e com dúvidas você vai me dizer, ou vai dizer para o seu pai? - Chloe concordou com a cabeça e Sara continuou. - Que tal você falar com ele?

- Eu não sei o que falar, mamãe. – A menina agarrou as pernas da mãe.

- Ele continua a mesma pessoa, a diferença é que você sabe que ele é seu pai. Diga a ele o que você iria dizer antes de saber a verdade.

Sara saiu da sala e fez sinal para que Grissom entrasse. Ele se aproximou da menina, e Sara ficou na porta observando. Chloe acompanhava Grissom com o olhar. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Chloe o abraçou fortemente.

- Oi papai, senti saudades. – disse ela sinceramente

- Eu também Chloe, eu também.


	16. Mais um Willows Brown

**Capítulo 17: Mais um Willows-Brown.**

Sara, Grissom e Chloe andavam pelos corredores do LAB. A partir daquele dia, Chloe era finalmente uma Grissom. Sara resolvera ceder aos apelos da menina e seu pai ao colocarem o sobrenome dele nela. Ela só dera uma condição, a de que não tirassem o Sidle, que foi mantido no nome de Chloe. O turno deles ainda demoraria um pouco para começar, e o único que estava presente era Greg, que estava de plantão duplo. Ele ficou animado quando os viu ali.

- Oi Chloe! – exclamou Greg quando a menina pulou nele – Você está aí com quem? – perguntou ele – Ah, oi Sara!

- Oi Greg! – exclamou Sara – Será que você dá uma olhadinha nela enquanto eu resolvo uma coisa com o Grissom no escritório dele?

- Claro! – disse ele pegando Chloe no colo – Vou mostrar umas coisinhas para ela! – disse ele olhando pra menina

- Por favor, só mantenha ela longe da sala do Dr. Robbins. – disse Sara meio assustada – Estou indo lá, já volto para pegá-la.

Sara saiu da sala e seguiu para o escritório de Grissom, que era duas salas dali. Ela escutou Greg e Chloe saírem da sala de convivência e irem para o outro lado do LAB. A porta do escritório dele estava encostada, por isso ela entrou sem bater. Grissom estava mexendo na gaveta e nem se deu conta que ela tinha entrado. Ela teve que pigarrear para ser notada.

- AH, oi. – disse ele ao vê-la – Senta aí, eu já estou procurando...

Sara sentou-se na cadeira a frente da de Grissom. Ela precisaria pegar uns documentos de Grissom para deixar na escola da Chloe, agora que ela tinha um pai. Grissom finalmente encontrou os papéis e sentou-se de frente para Sara enquanto analisava-os para depois entregar a ela. Ela correu os olhos rapidamente sobre os documentos para ver se estava tudo ok, e guardou na bolsa. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes, até que Grissom se pôs a falar.

- Porque não contou a ela o real motivo de nossa separação? – perguntou Grissom a Sara

- Sobre o John? – perguntou ela franzindo a testa.

- É sobre o Fuller. – concordou ele olhando pra ela.

- Ela não precisa disso, certo? – disse Sara – Quero dizer, isso é assunto nosso, a idiotice foi nossa... – disse ela dando de ombros

- A idiotice foi minha, você quer dizer. – disse Grissom

- Não, foi nossa. – contrariou ela firmemente

Grissom a encarou enquanto ela levantava e ia em direção a porta.

- Porquê? – perguntou ele curioso

- Bem, você discutiu comigo, eu fui embora... Acho que os dois tiveram uma parcela de erros nessa história... – disse ela enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do LAB. Avistaram Greg com a menina, que sorria e comentava algo com ele.

- Mamãe! – exclamou ela pulando no colo de Sara – Tio Greg EXPLODIU a sala do laboratório!

Chloe tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto ao contar a novidade para a mãe. Greg estava com um sorriso amarelo ao olhar para Grissom.

- A Chloe está exagerando. Eu não explo... – Greg ia se explicando até que foi interrompido por Emma, a responsável pelo laboratório químico.

- GREG! – exclamou ela que vinha correndo – Eu não vou limpar aquela bagunça! Tem nitrato de potássio em toda a bancada, está tudo azul!

Grissom olhou para o subordinado que sorriu amarelo para ele. Chloe ria abertamente no colo de Sara, que segurava o riso para não prejudicar mais o amigo. Grissom ia começar a dar uma bronca em Greg, mas ele foi mais rápido em fugir do chefe.

- Hey Emma! – exclamou ele indo atrás dela – Estou indo, espera aí!

Grissom o observou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele não muda o Greg. – disse ele revirando os olhos – O que ele fez lá dentro heim, Chloe?

- Ele explodiu o vidrinho da Emma! – contou ela rindo – Estava cheio de uma coisa azul, que explodiu quando ele colocou dentro de um lugar quente... – contou ela tentando se lembrar do ocorrido.

- Hmmm! Obrigado por me contar. – disse Grissom sorrindo cúmplice – O seu Tio Greg vai levar uma bronca mais tarde...

- Pega leve com ele, _Gris!_ – disse Sara rindo – Ele provavelmente estava tentando entreter a Chloe!

Grissom a olhou curiosamente. Era a primeira vez em quatro anos que ela o chamava de Gris. Ela nem percebeu pois continuou andando com Chloe. Ele apertou o passo para não perde-las de vista.

- Eu sei que ele queria divertir a Chloe, mas ele não pode fazer isso, Sara. – explicou Grissom – Mas pode deixar que não vai ser nada demais.

Catherine e Warrick estavam chegando no LAB nessa hora e passaram por eles.

- Hey! – exclamou Catherine ao vê-los – O que você ta fazendo aqui Sara?

- Tive que pegar uns documentos do Grissom... – explicou ela – Preciso deixar na escola da Chloe, quando voltar.

- AH, claro! – concordou Catherine – Tem tempo para um café? Preciso conversar com você, urgente! – implorou ela

- Claro, vamos lá. – respondeu ela – Gris, será que você pode dar uma olhada na Chloe? – disse ela descendo a menina de seu colo.

- Claro, pode ir lá. – concordou ele – Chloe venha cá meu bem. – chamou ele pra garota que veio ao seu encontro.

Sara e Catherine deixaram Grissom, Chloe e Warrick no corredor e entraram na sala de convivência, que estava vazia. Catherine foi direto para a cafeteira e pegou dois copos de café, tomando o seu rapidamente e entregando um pra Sara. Sara olhou assustada para a amiga.

- O que está acontecendo, Cath? – perguntou ela preocupada

Catherine olhou para ela, e despejou.

- Sara, estou grávida. – respondeu ela com um muxoxo.

- Ah, mas isso é ótimo Cath! – exclamou Sara sorrindo – Warrick vai adorar a notícia...

- Sara, você não entende? – disse Catherine desanimada – Eu não posso estar grávida! Não posso, de novo... – murmurou ela

- Não estou te entendendo Cath... – disse Sara

- Sara, eu estou muito velha para ser mãe! – exclamou ela – A gravidez de Ryan já foi um susto, e isso foi há quatro anos atrás!

- Cath, você está maravilhosa! Melhor do que muita menina novinha que tem por aí... – tranqulizou-a Sara – E quanto ao bebê, não se preocupe, Warrick te ajudará, tenho certeza! Vocês vão se sair bem!

- Estou uma pilha de nervos! – exclamou Cath – Não estava preparada para mais essa... Foi um acidente... – resmungou ela

- Acidente, ou não, está feito... - disse Sara – Sabe de quantos meses está?

- Fiz o exame com a minha ginecologista, estou de três meses! – exclamou ela – Deixei passar muito tempo achando que era a menopausa... – disse balançando a cabeça – Quanta negligência!

- Calma Cath. – disse Sara tentando mantê-la calma – Acho que você precisa falar com o Warrick sobre isso... – disse Sara sendo interrompida por Warrick, Grissom e Chloe que entravam na sala.

- Falar sobre o que comigo? – perguntou Warrick com Chloe nas costas

Cath estava com uma cara péssima e apertava a mão de Sara. As duas estavam sentadas no sofá.

- Eh, Hmm. – balbuciava Cath nervosa – Warrick, eu…

- Qual é Cath, fala logo! – exclamou ele curioso

Catherine começou a chorar e levantou-se indo para o banheiro. Warrick olhava para a esposa atônito, perguntando-se o que tinha feito. Sara achou melhor seguir a amiga.

- O que foi que eu falei? – perguntou Warrick a Grissom.

- Mulheres... – disse ele dando de ombros.

Catherine estava aos prantos quando Sara entrou no banheiro. A maquiagem da loira estava borrada e ela soluçava. Sara a abraçou quando chegou mais perto.

- Cath, você está bem? – perguntou Sara preocupada

- Ai Sara, eu estou muito nervosa, e um pouco assustada também.

- Mas porque Cath? Sei que você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer? – perguntou Catherine

- Acho que a única coisa a se fazer no momento é contar a Warrick.

- É, eu acho que você tem razão. – disse ela levantando-se – O que direi a Lindsay, de novo?

- Lindsay está bem grandinha para saber que essas coisas podem acontecer. – respondeu Sara – Vamos lavar esse rosto, precisamos ir lá pra fora.

Catherine obedeceu aos pedidos de Sara, e se recompôs antes das duas saírem para encontrarem com Grissom e Warrick. Os dois estavam na sala de convivência e esperavam por elas.

- Cath! – exclamou Warrick ao vê-la entrar na sala – O que houve amor?

Catherine respirou fundo antes de responder a pergunta do marido.

- Warrick. – disse ela – Estou grávida.

Warrick ficou paralisado e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Grissom que estava mexendo em uns papéis, resolveu sair da sala e deixar os dois sozinhos, foi seguido por Sara e Chloe.

- Você está falando sério, amor? – perguntou ele num tom baixo.

- Sim, tenho certeza. – disse sorrindo fracamente

- Mas isso é ótimo! – exclamou ele rindo – Nossa, é uma surpresa, mas é ótimo mesmo assim!

- Você gostou da notícia? – perguntou Cath receosa

– Se gostei? Claro que eu gostei Cath!

Catherine respirou aliviada e recebeu um abraço do marido.

- Tomara que seja a menina que você quer. – disse ela a ele

- Se for um Alien eu vou amar do mesmo jeito. – disse ele rindo – Você sabe disso. – disse beijando-a.


	17. Las Vegas é o meu lar

**Capítulo 18: Las Vegas é meu lar.**

A notícia de que Cath e Warrick teriam um bebê, se espalhou rápido pelo LAB. Todo mundo já estava sabendo em questão de minutos. Cath tinha deixado de lado suas inseguranças e estava mais feliz, assim como Warrick que não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Os filhos também tinham aceitado a notícia numa boa. Lindsay tinha se mostrado animada com a chegada do novo irmão ou irmã, assim como Ryan que mesmo demonstrando ciúmes com o bebê, tinha se mostrado contente com um irmão ou irmã.

Com a notícia da gravidez, a partida de Sara ficou um pouco mais em segundo plano. Os quinze dias de repouso tinham chegado ao fim e ela precisava voltar à Berkeley com Chloe. A menina vinha se mostrando irritada e escorregadia à medida que o dia de embora se aproximava, e Sara não a culpava. Via na filha tudo o que estava sentindo. Não queria deixar Vegas, não de novo.

- O que foi Sara? – perguntou Catherine sentando-se no sofá ao lado dela – Parece preocupada.

- É a Chloe. – disse ela num resmungo – Ela não quer ir embora.

- Hm, entendo. – disse Catherine – E você?

- O que é que tem? – perguntou Sara

- Quer ir embora? – perguntou

Sara pareceu pensar um pouco, mas a resposta não tardou a vir.

- Sinceramente? – perguntou Sara – Não.

- Eu já tinha percebido isso... – disse Cath – Então só tem uma opção. – disse num tom óbvio

- E qual é? – perguntou Sara

- Não vá embora. – disse ela dando de ombros.

Sara bufou. Estava esperando uma conclusão melhor vinda da amiga. Ela queria uma solução boa em que pudesse se agarrar.

- Isso não é o suficiente Cath. – disse Sara desanimada – Tenho que voltar...

- Você não tem que voltar Sara! – exclamou Catherine – Você sabe que pode ficar, é só você querer.

Sara olhou para a amiga. A tentação era grande. Catherine percebeu que Sara estava considerando a ideia por isso prosseguiu.

- Sim, podemos rever sua vaga no LAB amanhã mesmo! – disse Cath animada – E com a venda da sua casa em Berkeley, você compra outra aqui fácil, fácil!

- Você acha que consigo minha vaga no LAB de volta? – perguntou Sara

- Eu acho que consegue. – confirmou Catherine – Ninguém te substituiu depois que você foi embora... Gil não deixou.

Sara encarou Catherine com os olhos brilhando. Depois feito duas adolescentes, elas começaram a fazer planos para o dia seguinte. Sara estava contente de achar uma possibilidade de ficar em Las Vegas. Adorava Berkeley, adorava os alunos, mas sabia que sua vida estava em Vegas. Por outro lado, Catherine também estava contente de poder ter sua amiga de volta, ela estava sentindo muito falta dela nesses últimos anos.

No dia seguinte, no LAB, Sara chegou mais cedo com Catherine. As duas foram direto para a sala do Ecklie resolver a situação de Sara.

- Então, Sidle. – disse Ecklie depois de ouvir Catherine – Você está pretendendo voltar para Las Vegas?

- Só posso voltar se conseguir a vaga no LAB. – confirmou ela – Se não terei que ficar em Berkeley mesmo.

Ecklie a encarou ainda sentado em sua cadeira.

- Bem, tenho que concordar que seria uma ajuda para a equipe... – disse Ecklie em tom alto – Depois que você foi embora, ela ficou desfalcada.

- Então? – perguntou Catheirne curiosa

- Se você quiser mesmo voltar Sidle, você tem sua vaga na equipe noturna. – disse Ecklie mal humorado

Sara e Catherine se encararam sorrindo.

- Onde posso assinar? – perguntou Sara sorrindo

As duas estavam como duas garotinhas histéricas pelos corredores do LAB. Logo a equipe já estava curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo. Greg foi o primeiro a perguntar quando as viu entrar na sala de convivência.

- O que está acontecendo heim? – perguntou Greg curioso

- Pergunte a Sara, Greg... – disse Catherine indo pegar um café

Greg se virou para Sara que ficou um pouco vermelha com a atenção dos amigos voltada para ela.

- Bem, eu vou ficar em Las Vegas! – exclamou ela sorrindo

- Ficar? Tipo, ficar mesmo? – perguntou Greg

- Sim! Voltar a morar em Vegas! – respondeu ela

- UAU! – exclamou Nick – E você vai voltar para o LAB?

- SIIIIIIIM! – disse ela abraçando o amigo

- Ah, mas isso é ótimo Sara! – disse Nick sinceramente – Vai ser bom ter você de volta, sentimos a sua falta nesses últimos anos.

- É, eu sei. – disse ela num tom baixo – Vai ser bom estar de volta!

Grissom observava a cena de fora. Estava vibrando por dentro com a notícia de que teria Sara de volta, mas estava nervoso com isso. Seria proximidade demais.

- Gente, eu estou voltando para Berkeley hoje à noite. – disse Sara - Vou resolver as coisas por lá, e estou de volta na segunda. Definitivamente.

- Ok, boa viagem! – disse Nick a abraçando-a – Vá com cuidado.

- É, boa viagem pra você e pra Chloe! – disse Greg – Não mude de ideia, ok? – disse num tom baixo.

- Não mudarei! – disse ela rindo – Cath, então você vê aquele negócio pra mim? – perguntou ela a amiga

- Claro querida. Pode deixar comigo! – respondeu ela despedindo-se de Sara.

Sara virou-se para ir embora, mas escutou a voz de Grissom, que a fez parar.

- Sara. – chamou ele – Manda um beijo pra Chloe, e façam boa viagem. – disse Grissom meio sem jeito.

- Pode deixar, eu falo com ela. – respondeu Sara – Até segunda.

- Até segunda. – disse ele num tom baixo que não foi ouvido por ela

O fim de semana passou rápido demais, e logo já era segunda feira. Sara tinha conseguido resolver sua situação na universidade, a escola de Chloe, sua casa em Berkeley, tudo estava resolvido. Catherine e Warrick também tinham feito um ótimo trabalho em Las Vegas, arrumando uma casa boa para as duas. A casa era na mesma vizinhança da deles, não muito longe. Era uma casa média, nem muito grande, nem muito pequena, e tinha um jardim imenso. Sara viu tudo pela internet e gostou do resultado. Pela noite, a casa já estava com a maioria das coisas em ordem, pro alívio de Sara. 

- E aí Chloe, gostou da nova casa? – perguntou Sara sentada no sofá  
- Sim mamãe, adorei! – disse a menina sorrindo  
- Que bom que gostou. – disse Sara satisfeita – Está com fome?  
- Morrendo de fome! – disse a garota dramaticamente  
- O que acha de uma pizza, han? – perguntou Sara  
- Sim, quero uma pizza! Bem grande! Iuuuuuuupi! – exclamou a menina animada 

Sara riu da animação da filha e foi pegar o telefone para ligar para a pizzaria.

As duas estavam vendo televisão, esperando pela pizza que já tinha sido pedida a mais ou menos vinte minutos. Sara já até ia ligar para reclamar da demora, quando a campainha tocou. Ela levantou-se para atender.

- Pizza metade Mussarela, metade vegetariana, senhora? – perguntou o garoto da pizza  
- Sim, isso mesmo. – respondeu Sara entregando o dinheiro a ele – Obrigada! – disse pegando a pizza e entrando em casa.

Mal tinha colocado a pizza na mesa da sala, a campainha tocou novamente. Imaginando que fosse o rapaz da pizza novamente, atendeu. Seu coração bateu mais acelerado quando abriu a porta, não era o rapazinho da pizza. Gilbert Grissom estava parado na soleira da sua porta pedindo para entrar.


	18. Tudo muito claro

**Capítulo 18: Tudo muito claro.**

Grissom ficou observando Sara por alguns instantes. A mulher não se movia, então ele resolveu intervir.

- Hun, vai me deixar aqui fora, Sara? – perguntou ele

Sara pareceu acordar do transe, e levou a mão à cabeça.

- Desculpe. – disse ela dando espaço para ele entrar.

Grissom entrou e parou um pouco a frente esperando por Sara, que estava trancando a porta atrás dele. Mal ele entrou, e Chloe já foi pulando no colo dele. Ele cumprimentou a menina, que o levou até o sofá conversando, enquanto Sara enrolava com a porta. Quando ela viu que Grissom tinha se afastado, ela finalmente trancou a porta, e se voltou para a pizza em cima da mesa. Chloe e Grissom estavam sentados no sofá, e ele ouvia atentamente o que a menina contava, enquanto Sara se ocupava em cortar a pizza. Ela estava nervosa, ela sempre ficava quando estava perto dele.

- Venha cá, pai. – chamou Chloe subindo numa cadeira da mesa – Posso pegar esse, mamãe? – perguntou ela apontando para a fatia que estava no prato a sua frente.

- Pode amor. – confirmou Sara ainda cortando o resto da pizza. – Senta direito. – disse para a filha que se sentava para comer.

- Você deu sorte que pedimos pizza hoje. – disse Sara a Grissom que estava parado em pé ao lado da mesa – Vai querer qual? – disse apontando para uma fatia de mussarela e para outra vegetariana.

- Hun, acho que vou te fazer companhia. – disse ele sentando-se na mesa e servindo-se de pizza vegetariana.

Sara sentou-se do outro lado da filha, de frente para Grissom. Ela comeu a pizza sem falar uma palavra, apenas concordando com algumas coisas que Chloe falava com ela. Grissom prestava atenção em tudo o que a filha falava. Quando terminaram de comer, Chloe voltou-se para a televisão que estava assistindo, e chamou Grissom para ir com ela. Ele até ofereceu ajuda a Sara, que foi lavar a louça na cozinha, mas ela disse que não precisava.

Sara demorou muito mais do que o necessário lavando a louça. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas estava muito nervosa. Grissom estava a poucos passos de distância, e ela sabia, que a única coisa que a estava impedindo de agarrá-lo, era Chloe. Quando ela retornou para a sala, depois de um bom tempo, ela notou que estava tudo muito silencioso. O que ela estava temendo, tinha acontecido. Chloe dormia tranquilamente no sofá ao lado de Grissom que se distraía com a televisão.

- Hm. – exclamou Sara indo de encontro a eles – Ela dormiu, né.

- Sim. – confirmou Grissom voltando sua atenção para ela

- Acho que vou leva-la para o quarto dela. – disse Sara se abaixando para pegar a menina mas sendo interrompida por Grissom

- Não, pode deixar que eu mesmo levo. – disse ele pegando Chloe no colo – Só me indica o caminho do quarto. – pediu a Sara

Os dois subiram as escadas e entraram num cômodo azul claro. Grissom depositou Chloe na cama, e ficou observando enquanto Sara colocava o pijama nela, e a cobria. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, e saíram do quarto. Sara encostou a porta quando saiu. Os dois desceram as escadas e foram para a sala.

- Acho que eu vou embora. – disse Grissom sem graça – Vim mais para falar com a Chloe... – explicou ele

- Eu acho que não é uma boa ideia você sair agora... – disse Sara apontando para janela. Uma chuva forte caía sobre Las Vegas. E eles nem tinham percebido!

- Caramba! – exclamou Grissom ao ver a chuva – Nem tinha percebido!

- Nem eu! – disse Sara rindo – Acabei de ver.

- Se você não se importar mesmo, acho que vou esperar a chuva aliviar um pouco... – disse ele

- Claro que não me importo. – disse ela sentando-se no sofá – Quer ver alguma coisa em especial? – disse apontando para a televisão.

Grissom balançou a cabeça negativamente e sentou-se do lado dela no sofá, a uma distância segura. Ela então começou a zapear pelos canais tranqüilamente.

- E então, está feliz por voltar a Vegas? – perguntou ele para puxar assunto. Sara parou de zapear e largou o controle em cima do sofá.

- Uhum. – concordou ela

- E como era em Berkeley? – perguntou ele mudando de assunto.

- Ah, Berkeley é uma cidade tranqüila. – disse ela – Até que eu gostava... Mas no fundo eu sabia que minha vida é aqui em Vegas, trabalhando no LAB.

- Se arrependeu de ir? – arriscou ele

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. – disse ela – Depois que a Chloe nasceu estar em Berkeley foi melhor. Lá é muito mais tranqüilo do que aqui. – contou ela nostálgica. – Ainda mais estando sozinha.

- Deve ter sido difícil para você, né? – perguntou ele culpado

- Não posso dizer que foi fácil. – disse ela dando de ombros – Mas eu tinha que arcar com as conseqüências da minha escolha.

Grissom pareceu concordar com o que ela dizia. Ele encarou o chão por uns instantes.

- Você deve ter ficado linda quando grávida. – comentou de repente

Sara corou um pouco com o comentário dele.

- Eu quase não engordei. – contou ela lembrando-se – No final, eu quase não andava direito! – disse rindo – Estava com uma barriga enorme, e não estava agüentando o peso...

Grissom riu fracamente junto com ela. Os dois se encararam por uns instantes e coraram. Sara levantou-se um pulo e disse que já voltava. Grissom esperou por alguns minutos, até que a viu descendo as escadas com uma caixa branca nas mãos.

- São fotos. – disse ela depositando a caixa no sofá ao lado de Grissom – Da gravidez da Chloe, de quando ela era menor... – disse abrindo para que ele pudesse ver.

Grissom via as fotos bem curioso. Pegou uma em que Sara estava deitada numa cama de hospital e Chloe toda ensangüentada estava do lado dela. Sara chorava, mas ele podia ver que eram lágrimas de alegria. Sara percebeu que ele estava olhando a foto há algum tempo.

- Essa foi a primeira foto dela. – disse Sara – Ela tinha acabado de nascer.

- Foi cesariana? – disse ele ao ver a foto. Era uma pergunta meio boba, mas para ele era importante. Ele tinha perdido três anos da vida da filha, queria saber os detalhes.

- Não, foi normal. – disse Sara fazendo uma careta.

Grissom continuou vendo as fotos bastante interessado. Viu umas em que Chloe era bem pequena. As fotos do primeiro aniversário dela, do segundo e do terceiro. Tinha muitas fotos das duas juntas.

- Ela está engraçada nessa foto. – disse Grissom sorrindo e mostrando a foto para Sara. Chloe se segurava nas pernas de alguém e parecia estar fazendo força pela cara que estava fazendo.

- Ah! – exclamou Sara – Foi quando ela começou a andar!

- Quantos meses ela tinha? – perguntou Grissom curioso.

- 10 meses. – contou Sara sorrindo – E falou a primeira palavra um pouco depois de completar um ano.

- O que foi que ela falou? – perguntou ele mais uma vez

- Mamãe. – disse Sara orgulhosa.

Eles continuaram se divertindo ao ver as fotos antigas de Chloe. Sara contou diversas histórias para ele sobre a menina, o que o fez se sentir mais leve. Ele estava começando a participar da vida da filha, e estava gostando muito daquilo. Depois de um bom tempo, eles terminaram de ver todas as fotos. Grissom olhou pela janela e viu que ainda chovia, mas bem mais fraco do que anteriormente, e por mais que quisesse ficar, resolveu que era melhor ir logo embora.

- A chuva está bem mais fraca. – disse ele para Sara que fechava a caixa das fotos – Acho que é melhor eu ir agora. – disse levantando-se

Sara fechou a caixa e levantou-se para olhar pela janela. Afastou a cortina e olhou para fora.

- É, a chuva diminuiu mesmo. – concordou ela

- É melhor eu ir, antes que piore de novo. – disse ele indo em direção a porta.

- Ah, é melhor mesmo. – disse Sara indo ao encontro dele – Deixa que eu abro a porta. – disse ela pegando as chaves.

Sara girou as chaves, mas sentiu que tinha algo errado. Não estava conseguindo dar a volta completa do jeito que deveria conseguir, viu que a porta estava emperrada. Fez mais algumas tentativas, mas todas frustradas. Grissom percebeu o ocorrido, e resolveu intervir, para ver se ele conseguia. Ele se aproximou e tocou de leve a mão de Sara que tentava abrir a porta.

Sara ficou estática quando sentiu Grissom tocar de leve a sua mão. Sentia sua respiração ficar curta, a proximidade era grande demais, e seu corpo já estava começando a ficar todo quente. Ela fechou os olhos para tentar se controlar e espantar todas as sensações que estava sentindo.

Grissom por um leve momento observou Sara e viu refletido no comportamento dela, tudo que ele também estava sentindo. Com a mão que estava em cima da mão dela, ele segurou-a pela cintura sentindo-a estremecer, com a outra, ele puxou seu queixo forçando-a a olhar diretamente para ele. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, o suficiente para enxergar todo sentimento que ainda teimava em existir entre eles.

Ele puxou Sara para si, ficando cada vez mais próximos um do outro. A respiração tornava-se cada vez mais alucinante e o coração seguia um ritmo frenético, cada um sentia a respiração quente do outro. Renderam-se aos sentimentos que estavam sentido, a todo carinho e desejo que seus corpos permitiam sentir, a distância já era inexistente, as pontas dos narizes se tocaram, como se estivessem se reconhecendo e o mínimo espaço entre suas bocas estava para ser vencido.

- MANHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – exclamou Chloe da escada.

Sara pulou para trás e Grissom iniciou um acesso de tosse. – Chloe! – exclamou ela indo em direção da menina – O que foi?

- Tive um pesadelo. – disse fazendo bico para chorar – Estou com medo. – disse ela pulando no colo da mãe.

- Não precisa ter medo, meu amor. – disse Sara fazendo carinho na cabeça da menina que estava em seu colo. Ela ainda sentia as pernas bambas devido ao susto que tivera. Grissom estava parado no mesmo lugar, ao lado da porta. Seus olhos fixos no chão denunciavam que ele estava com o pensamento longe dali.

- Papai, você vai dormir aqui hoje com a gente? – perguntou Chloe ao ver Grissom parado ao lado da porta.

- Ah, não eu já estava indo embora... – respondeu Grissom se virando para abrir a porta. Com toda a confusão ele havia se esquecido que a porta estava emperrada. Tentou abrir diversas vezes, mas sem resultados. Sara e Chloe o observavam, e a menina ria das tentativas do pai ao tentar abrir a porta. Sara não estava olhando diretamente para ele, ainda estava em choque sobre o que quase acontecera entre eles há alguns minutos atrás.

- Hm, acho que a porta não quer abrir papai. – disse Chloe divertida – Ele pode ficar com a gente hoje, não pode mamãe?

Grissom olhou de esguelha para Sara. A mulher estava um pouco vermelha e desnorteada, como ele pode perceber.

- Eu venho amanhã de manhã, Chloe. – disse Grissom – Daqui a pouco eu consigo abrir a porta.

- Não tem problema, Grissom. – disse Sara de repente – Pode ficar aqui por hoje. – disse ela olhando para ele um pouco nervosa.

Ele a encarou um pouco receoso. Sara deu um sorriso fraco como se o encorajasse a aceitar a proposta. Chloe olhava para ele ansiosa pela resposta.

- Tudo bem, eu fico. – concordou ele dando de ombros.

Chloe sorriu e pulou do colo de Sara indo imediatamente para o de Grissom. Ele sorriu para ela. Sara observava a cena feliz. Ela sempre sonhara com Chloe e Grissom se dando bem, e agora isso era realidade. Pelo menos algum desejo seu em relação à Grissom, tinha se concretizado. Já era tarde da noite e Sara voltaria para o LAB no dia seguinte, portanto ela decidiu que era hora de ir para a cama.

- Grissom. – chamou ela – Você pode levar a Chloe lá para cima, e colocá-la na cama, por favor?

- Tudo bem. – disse ele. Chloe disparou escada acima.

Sara observou os dois subirem as escadas e sentou-se no sofá. Esperou uns bons minutos para poder subir. Parou em frente a porta do quarto de Chloe e respirou fundo antes de entrar. Chloe dormia profundamente, esparramada na cama. Grissom a observava, sentado na poltrona. Sara ajeitou Chloe na cama, e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da menina. Depois fez sinal para Grissom, para que saíssem do quarto.

- Ela dormiu rápido. – comentou Grissom encostando a porta do quarto

- Ela é assim mesmo. – disse Sara – Ainda bem.

- Eu poderia passar a noite inteira observando-a dormir. – comentou Grissom.

- Já fiz isso várias noites. – confessou Sara – Principalmente quando estava angustiada com alguma coisa. – disse ela – Ela lembra você dormindo.

- É estranho pensar que fomos os responsáveis por isso. – disse Grissom pensativo.

- Me perdoa por ter te privado de tantas coisas. – murmurou Sara encostando-se na parede.

Grissom deu de ombros – Não vou mentir, às vezes te culpo por isso, mas sempre há tempo Sara, sempre há tempo, para qualquer coisa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, pensativos, até que Sara se manifestou.

- O quarto de hóspedes é ali ao lado do banheiro. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar. – disse dirigindo-se para o seu quarto. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Sara. – disse ele virando-se e indo para o quarto de hóspedes.

A noite foi bastante conturbada para Grissom, quanto para Sara. Os dois ainda não tinham esquecido do quase acontecimento da noite passada, e estavam com mil pensamentos na cabeça. Demoraram bastante para pegar no sono, pensando, quase simultaneamente, no que teria acontecido se Chloe não os tivesse interrompido.


	19. Tudo se ajeita, um dia

**Capítulo 19: Tudo se ajeita, um dia.**

Na manhã seguinte, Sara tinha acordado cedo. Chloe e Grissom ainda dormiam enquanto ela preparava o café da manhã. Ela sentou-se na sala, e ficou esperando pelos dois, enquanto lia um livro. Ela se distraiu com a leitura, e não reparou que ficou bastante tempo esperando por eles, só foi desviar sua atenção do livro quando escutou a campainha. Ela levantou-se rapidamente para atender. Ryan pulou em seu pescoço abraçando-a e afastou-se para a mãe poder cumprimentar a madrinha.

- Onde está a Chloe, Tia Sara? – perguntou Ryan

- Na cama. – respondeu Sara cumprimentando Catherine que entrava na casa.

- Tava aqui perto com Ryan, e resolvi passar aqui para ver como vocês estavam, e convidar para almoçar lá em casa. – disse Catherine sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Sara.

- Eu estava pensando em fazer o mesmo! – comentou Sara divertida. – Cadê o Warrick?

- Está em casa, preparando a churrasqueira. – contou Cath – Lindsay veio passar o aniversário aqui em Vegas. Ela e Daniel chegaram pela manhã. Ela quer chamar o Grissom, algum problema? – perguntou receosa.

Sara deu de ombros e Catherine esboçou um sorriso sarcástico. – Imaginei que não teria problema mesmo. – disse ainda sorrindo – Espera aí, esses sapatos são do Grissom?– disse apontando para uns sapatos no chão ao lado do sofá. Sara corou violentamente.

- Ele deve ter esquecido. – disse Sara tentando disfarçar – O que foi Cath? – disse ao ver a cara da amiga – Ele esteve aqui ontem, para ver a Chloe...

- Para ver a Chloe? – perguntou Cath com um sorriso descrente no rosto – Engraçado ele ter esquecido os SAPATOS na sala da sua ex-namorada, colega de trabalho, mãe da filha dele... Ahn, amor da vida dele também. Aham, conta outra Sara. – disse ela rindo.

Sara estava se preparando para retrucar o comentário de Catherine, quando viu a boca da amiga se escancarar num sorriso. Ela olhou para trás e soltou um muxoxo. Grissom vinha descendo as escadas com uma cara de sono, e do lado dele, vinham Chloe e Ryan brincando. Cath se voltou para ela com um sorriso vitorioso e encarou Sara perplexa.

- Chloe? Sei. – disse num tom baixo para Sara – Oi, Grissom! Que surpresa! – disse cumprimentando o amigo e indo pegar Ryan – Vejo vocês no almoço, ok? – disse andando rapidamente para a porta segurando Ryan pela mão.

- Cath. – sussurrou Sara quando a amiga parou para falar com ela – Não é nada disso que você está pensando!

- Eu não estou pensando nada! – respondeu Cath no mesmo tom – E você não me deve explicações. Vamos Ryan!

Catherine e Ryan se despediram rapidamente e foram embora. Sara disse que o café da manhã estava pronto, e os três foram para a mesa. Chloe estava com um excelente humor, ela sempre ficava assim quando acabava de acordar. Grissom estava com uma cara de sono, mas parecia estar contente de estar ali. Sara sentia-se tensa, ainda estava muito confusa sobre a noite passada. O café da manhã transcorreu rapidamente, e Grissom disse que seria melhor ele ir embora, já que ele ainda tinha muitas coisas para fazer antes de ir para a casa de Catherine. Ele então pediu a Sara para levar Chloe com ele. A menina estava ansiosa pela resposta da mãe.

- Claro que pode, Grissom. – concordou ela – Vou separar uma roupa para ela trocar para ir para a casa de Cath.

Warrick já estava com a churrasqueira acesa, e começara a fazer as primeiras carnes. Catherine e Lindsay tinham arrumado a mesa nos jardins, e as duas conversavam sentadas, enquanto Ryan e Daniel, o namorado de Lindsay, jogavam futebol ali perto. A campainha tocou, e Cath foi atender.

- Sara! – exclamou a loira – Cadê o Grissom e a Chloe? – perguntou.

- Grissom levou a Chloe para a casa dele de manhã. – disse ela – Eles já devem estar chegando.

As duas foram para os jardins onde Sara cumprimentou todo mundo.

- E a faculdade Lind, como está indo? – perguntou Sara a Lindsay

- Muito bem, Tia Sara! – contou ela empolgada. Mesmo já crescida, ela não perdia o costume de chamar Sara, de tia – Harvard é incrível!

- Eu sabia que ia gostar de lá! – disse Sara animada

- É verdade. – concordou ela – Eu estou adorando, lá é muito bom.

A campainha tocou novamente e Cath se levantou para atender. Sara e Lindsay continuaram conversando. Um pouco depois, Grissom e Chloe apareceram nos jardins. Chloe deu um rápido beijo na mãe e em Lindsay, e foi direto jogar bola com Ryan e Daniel. Grissom se aproximou das duas, seguido por Cath que vinha logo atrás dele, e as cumprimentou. Logo depois, achou melhor ir ficar com Warrick, deixando as mulheres sozinhas novamente. Cath se juntou as duas e puxou o assunto de mais cedo.

- Agora, mudando de assunto. – disse Cath – Lind vê se você não concorda comigo.

- Pode falar mãe. – disse Lindsay ansiosa

- O Grissom chegou tarde da noite, num horário que ela presumia que a Chloe estivesse dormindo. Por azar, a menina ainda estava acordada, e ele teve que esperá-la ir dormir. Depois, por alguma coincidência do destino, começa a chover como nunca em Las Vegas. – disse ela contando os acontecimentos – Você, como uma boa samaritana, oferece para ele esperar a chuva com você. Os dois, sozinhos, cheios de amor para dar. Nada acontece, até a hora dele ir embora, quando vocês se aproximam e quase se beijam, mas a Chloe acordou e interrompeu tudo. Todo o desejo, o amor e necessidade de quatro anos e a Chloe acorda. Que azar. – disse Cath rindo. Lindsay ria da cara que Sara estava fazendo ao escutar a história de Cath. – Vamos continuar. Depois disso tudo, você acha que seria interessante convidar o Grissom para dormir na sua casa, você não sabe o porquê, apenas chama. Quero te fazer uma pergunta, apenas uma, Sara. Você trancou a porta do seu quarto?

Sara olhou incrédula para Catherine que começou a rir. – Vou interpretar isso como um não, Sara. – disse Cath. Lindsay ria abertamente da conversa e Sara estava com uma cara incrédula ainda olhando para as duas. Grissom e Warrick observavam a conversa curiosos, mas não podiam escutar nada da onde estavam.

O Almoço foi servido em pouco tempo. Todos estavam conversando abertamente.

- Pai, quem era aquela moça loira que estava na sala? – perguntou Chloe – Lá onde você trabalha?

Grissom ficou vermelho e seu olhar cruzou com o de Sara, que desviou o olhar para o prato.

- Existem muitas pessoas que trabalham com a gente no LAB. – cortou Catherine.

- Eu sei que tem muita gente, Tia Cath. – concordou Chloe - Mas ela não trabalha lá. Ela faz umas esculturas legais.

- Teri Miller? – perguntou Warrick curioso recebendo um pontapé por debaixo da mesa de Cath.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça pesaroso.

- Griszinho, me passa o pudim? – Chloe riu – Porque Griszinho?

- Ela foi minha namorada e me chamava... disso. – contou Grissom num tom baixo.

- Mas a Tia Sara foi sua namorada também e não te chama assim. – interferiu Ryan com a boca cheia de carne.

- Hora de jogar futebol! – exclamou Warrick levantando-se da mesa – Chloe, eu e você contra o Ryan e o Daniel? – perguntou ele a menina

- Sim, tio Warrick! – exclamou ela – Vamos fazer os bebês chorarem. – disse a menina.

Warrick riu da menina e se virou para Grissom que estava meio desligado.

- Vai querer jogar Grissom? – perguntou ele

- Não, vou só assistir mesmo. – disse ele levantando-se e indo assistir o jogo deles.

Catherine, Sara e Lindsay começaram a tirar a mesa, e levar para a cozinha. Cath estava lavando a louça.

- Esquece isso, Sara. – disse ela para a amiga que estava encostada pensativa no balcão da cozinha ao lado de Lindsay – Crianças, você sabe.

- Eu estou bem, Cath. – disse Sara tentando disfarçar – As coisas são complicadas mesmo.

- É, eu sei que são. – concordou Cath – Mas ele não tem nada com ela. Depois de você, ele decidiu ficar sozinho.

- Ele não me deve nada, Cath. – disse Sara sentando-se.

Cath parou de lavar a louça e ficou encarando Sara séria. – Até quando vai levar isso adiante?

- Isso o quê? – perguntou Sara confusa

- Essa sua situação com o Gil! – exclamou Cath - Vocês se amam. Sempre se amaram, pára de se punir. Vocês merecem essa chance, estão lidando com essa situação de uma forma incrível. Isso é bom.

- Eu sei. – suspirou Sara - Eu não suportaria passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

- Não precisa, Sara. - Cath segurou a mão da amiga. - Se vocês não quiserem, não precisam. Promete pensar nisso. Por você.

Sara levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Cath que ainda segurava as mãos dela. - Prometo.

Depois de voltar para Las Vegas, Sara estava se sentindo uma nova pessoa. A saudade que sentia da cidade, dos amigos, do LAB, e principalmente de Grissom tinha evaporado, e ela estava muito melhor por ter tudo isso no seu dia a dia novamente. Por ter ficado muitos meses sem trabalhar, estava ficando muito cansada com a rotina do LAB e também com sua rotina diária em casa com Chloe.

A menina era outra que estava muito mais alegre morando em Las Vegas. Estava adorando a nova escola, os novos amigos, e principalmente o convívio quase diário com o pai, que agora era um freqüentador assíduo da casa delas. Sara estava feliz com si mesma, por estar conseguindo lidar com a situação de uma forma boa. A noite do 'quase beijo' entre eles, nunca mais tinha sido comentada. Ela tinha ficado aliviada, mas também estava um pouco magoada. Ela sabia que ainda amava Grissom da mesma forma que sempre amara, e depois do episódio, tinha suas suspeitas que ele continuava a amá-la também. Tinha ficado extremamente feliz com a idéia, mas já estava ficando desanimada, já que Grissom não tocara mais no assunto.

Sara estava encostada no balcão do LAB pensativa quando foi interrompida por Catherine. A amiga estava com uma barriga ligeiramente maior, mas tinha preferido continuar trabalhando por mais alguns meses antes do parto.

- Em que estava pensando? – perguntou Cath curiosa se aproximando do balcão onde ela estava.

- Na vida. – disse dando de ombros.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Cath preocupada.

- Não aconteceu nada, Cath. – respondeu ela – Talvez seja esse o problema. – disse num tom baixo.

- Como andam as coisas entre vocês? – arriscou Cath

- Estão bem. A gente mantém uma distância razoável de alguns metros, quando estamos perto um do outro. – Sara sorriu fracamente – É complicado, Cath.

- O quê? – exclamou Cath – Não é complicado, Sara. Vocês fazem a situação ficar complicada...

- É, talvez seja isso. – Sara deu de ombros ficando em silêncio.

- Você sabe quem vai no aniversário de Greg amanhã? – indagou Cath.

Sara sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Ele não iria, iria? – Quem? – perguntou curiosa

- Grissom. – disse Cath sorrindo – Depois que você confirmou que ia ontem, ele decidiu ir. – contou ela

Sara se permitiu sorrir. A partir de agora estava ansiosa, feito uma adolescente, para a noite seguinte. Cath sorriu junto com a amiga. Faria de tudo para que alguma coisa finalmente acontecesse entre eles dois.


	20. Tudo como era antes?

**Capítulo 20: Tudo como era antes?**

Os CSI's estavam eufóricos quando o turno terminou. Greg comemoraria seu aniversário num bar ali perto, e tinha convidado toda a equipe para estar com ele. De fora, só iria sua namorada, Anna, já que sua família morava longe.

Sara se arrumou mais cedo, já que teria que passar na casa de Catherine para deixar Chloe com Ryan e a babá. Ela tinha se produzido com a ajuda de Cath, que tinha escolhido sua roupa para a noite. Ela usava um vestido preto bem justo, que ia até um ponto um pouco acima dos joelhos. As sandálias eram de tiras finas, igualmente pretas, e tinham um salto baixo, já que ela era uma mulher alta. Os cabelos estavam arrumados em um rabo de cavalo elegante, com cachos modelados nas pontas. A maquiagem era leve, apenas realçando seu rosto. Catherine abriu um sorriso de aprovação quando atendeu a porta. Ela também estava muito bonita, num vestido vermelho, soltinho, para não marcar sua barriga já saliente.

- UAAAAAU! – exclamou ela ao abrir a porta.

- Você acha que está bom? – perguntou receosa

- Está mais do que bom. Está ótimo! – disse ela animada – Sara, você está linda! – exclamou ela abraçando a amiga – Grissom não vai acreditar quando te ver assim... – disse balançando a cabeça ainda sorrindo.

Sara e Chloe entraram na sala de Cath. A menina foi correndo para o quarto de Ryan, onde Cath disse que o menino estava. As duas mulheres sentaram-se no sofá. Cath já estava pronta, só estava esperando Warrick achar as chaves do carro para eles poderem ir.

- Finalmente, achei as chaves Cath! – disse Warrick aparecendo na sala – Puxa Sara, você está muito bem! – exclamou surpreso.

Obrigada Warrick. – disse ela rindo – Mas não fale muito, Cath vai ficar com ciúmes.

- Menina, você está maravilhosa. A noite é sua. – disse Cath animada – Vamos logo para essa festa, que a noite promete!

Sara balançou a cabeça para a amiga mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Os três rumaram para o carro e foram para a boate.

Grissom estava se sentindo pateticamente idiota. Estava sentado na mesa junto com Greg, Anna, Nick e a esposa dele, a Margaret. Ele estava um pouco desconfortável. Até agora ele ainda tentava se lembrar do por que dele estar ali. Na verdade, ele sabia muito bem que só tinha vindo por uma razão, que tinha até nome e sobrenome. Sara Sidle. Ela era a única responsável por ele estar ali.

Ele tinha vindo sozinho de carro, e somente Greg e Anna estavam no bar quando ele chegou. Eles até tinham sido muito simpáticos e tinham conversado bastante com ele, e ele se deu como agradecido. Porém, a pessoa pela qual ele estava aguardando ainda não tinha chegado, e ele estava impaciente com isso. Ele estava numa conversa sobre o campeonato de basquete, com Nick e Greg quando suas atenções foram desviadas para a porta do bar onde três pessoas entravam.

A mulher que vinha na frente, estava muito bonita e chamava atenção com seu vestido vermelho, porém, todas as atenções naquela noite seriam roubadas pela mulher que entrava no bar logo atrás dela. O vestido básico e preto a deixava radiante e nada poderia ser mais bonito do que ela naquela noite. Ela andava calmamente, ao lado da mulher e de um homem, e os três vinham na direção da mesa deles. Grissom tinha a boca aberta quando os três chegaram à mesa.

Sara via alguns olhares se voltarem contra ela enquanto andava para a mesa onde seus amigos estavam. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar de volta, ela queria ver se o único olhar que importava estava voltado contra ela. Ela vibrou por dentro ao ver a expressão dele. Ele estava olhando embasbacado para ela, e nem piscava os olhos quando eles chegaram à mesa.

- Até que enfim todo mundo chegou! – exclamou Greg levantando da mesa para cumprimentá-los.

- Parabéns Greg! – disse Cath o abraçando e entregando um embrulho.

- Parabéns ai Greg. – disse Warrick apertando a mão dele.

- Obrigado gente. – respondeu ele agradecendo.

- Gregggg! – exclamou Sara abraçando o amigo – Parabéns querido! – disse entregando seu presente.

- Obrigada Sarinha! – agradeceu ele – Você está linda hoje! – disse olhando-a por completo – Vou até falar baixo para Anna não ficar com ciúmes. – disse ele piscando para ela.

Sara riu abertamente do amigo e se sentou à mesa ao lado de Cath. Nick estava sentado na sua frente, e Grissom estava ao lado dele, acompanhando cada movimento que ela fazia, com o olhar.

- U-A-U! – exclamou Nick ao ver Sara sentando-se – Cadê a nossa amiga Sara e o que você fez com ela? – disse brincando

- Sempre o tom de surpresa... – disse Sara sorrindo

- Não que você não seja, mas hoje particularmente, você está incrível! – disse Nick – De verdade, Sara.

Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Teve sua atenção desviada por Grissom, que se manifestava pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha chegado.

- Concordo com o Nick. – disse ele olhando-a sem graça. Ela o olhou sorrindo mais do que nunca e ele teve que desviar o olhar para poder se controlar e não beijá-la ali mesmo.

Sara sentiu Cath a cutucar de leve no braço.

- Eu te falei que esse vestido faz milagres, meu bem. – disse Cath num tom baixo para ela – Gil está babando por você! – disse rindo.

- Dona Catherine Willows, você é um gênio! – respondeu ela no mesmo tom também rindo.

- Eu sei querida, eu sei. – disse voltando-se a atenção para o garçom que trazia a cerveja.

A noite estava correndo muito bem. Greg já estava ficando um bêbado, e falava muita besteira causando risos nos amigos. Grissom estava participando das conversas, e evitava falar com Sara. Ela fazia a mesma coisa, e os dois estavam se divertindo assim como todos os outros. De repente, as músicas agitadas que estavam tocando até então, foram substituídas por músicas lentas, e casais choveram na pista. Catherine logo puxou Warrick para dançar, sendo imitada por Nick e Margaret e Greg e Anna que correram para o meio do salão, deixando Grissom e Sara sozinhos.

Os dois se encararam sem graça. O silêncio reinava na mesa, e eles observavam os amigos na pista. Catherine e Warrick dançavam coladinhos. Greg e Anna dançavam com passos inventados, os dois estavam ligeiramente bêbados, e Nick e Margaret dançavam um pouco mais afastados, bem mais comportados do que os amigos.

- Dança comigo? – a pergunta saiu da boca de Grissom de repente. Ele encarava a mulher a sua frente, esperando por uma resposta.

- Por que não? – disse ela dando de ombros e se levantando.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado até a pista de dança. Sara pode ver Catherine fazendo sinais para ela, mas ela estava tão nervosa, que não conseguiu identificar sobre o que eram. Ela sentiu Grissom parar, e ela se virou para ele, o encarando.

Ele colocou a mão na cintura dela, e sentiu-a estremecer com o toque. Com a outra mão, ele enlaçou o pescoço dela, e também se contraiu ao sentir as mãos dela pousarem em seu pescoço. Os dois começaram a se movimentar lentamente, acompanhando o ritmo da musica, apenas aproveitando a companhia do outro.

Depois de um tempo, ele se permitiu a puxá-la um pouco mais para si, aquela pequena distância estava machucando, e ele sorriu fracamente ao ver que ela não se opôs. O corpo dela estava quente, e tê-lo encostado no seu, era uma sensação maravilhosa. Ele conseguia sentir o batimento cardíaco acelerado dela, quase sincronizado com o dele. Ele achou que não conseguiria puxar o ar, quando ela pousou a cabeça no seu ombro. Ele inspirou o cheiro ótimo que vinha dos cabelos dela. O mesmo cheiro de anos atrás.

- Sara, eu preciso sentar. – disse ele – Eu não agüento.

Sara desencostou a cabeça do ombro dele lentamente e o encarou. – Seus pés estão doendo? – perguntou ela.

- Não, eles estão ótimos. – respondeu ele nervoso.

- Então, o que é? – perguntou ela curiosa.

Grissom a encarou profundamente. As mãos dela ainda estavam pousadas em seu pescoço e os olhos castanhos o encaravam o fazendo amolecer. Ele tinha que confessar para si mesmo, ainda continuava apaixonado por Sara Sidle.

- Eu não agüento mais ficar tão próximo de você, sem poder nem ao menos te beijar. – confessou ele a encarando.

Sara ficou com a boca entreaberta o encarando. – E porque você não o faz? – respondeu ela sorrindo.

Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela. Ele sabia que os amigos estavam a poucos metros dele, sabia que estava em um lugar público, mas ele não se importou. O nariz de Grissom tocou de leve o de Sara e ela procurou a boca dele como há muito tempo desejava. Seus lábios se tocaram suavemente, se reconhecendo. Estavam há muito tempo separados um do outro, mas guardavam na memória o gosto que cada um tinha. Um misto de angústia, saudade, paixão e desejo foi tomando conta gradativamente de cada um.

Naquele momento não exista nada além do universo Grissom e Sara, não existia mágoa, nem separação, nem Chloe, não havia absolutamente nada além dos dois. Existia apenas o mar de sensações que eles estavam se afogando e do qual eles não queriam sair jamais.

Os dois se separaram ofegantes. Eles ainda se mantinham na mesma posição se encarando, com a respiração acelerada.

- Vamos para minha casa? – pediu Grissom – Por favor?

Sara o encarou e um sorriso brincou nos seus lábios. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente arrancando um sorriso dele. Os dois se separaram e se dirigiram para a mesa. Nick e Margaret estavam sentados, e não tinham visto o que tinha acontecido entre eles, assim como os outros que continuavam dançando, alheios ao que estava acontecendo.

- Estávamos procurando por vocês. – disse Nick – Onde estavam?

- Sara não está se sentindo muito bem, vou levá-la em casa. – disse Grissom prontamente – Avisem ao Greg, por favor?

- Pode deixar, falamos com ele sim. – confirmou Nick – Melhoras para você, Sara. – disse ele aos dois que se dirigiam para a saída.

Os dois abandonaram o bar com sorrisos estampados no rosto. Eles estavam igualmente felizes, como há muito tempo não ficavam. De mãos dadas, eles entraram no carro de Grissom.

Grissom passou os dedos nas costas nuas de Sara. Ela dormia tranquilamente de bruços enquanto ele a observava. Os cabelos tão arrumados mais cedo, estavam soltos e bagunçados. Ele os afastou e beijou a pele a mostra dela, fazendo seus ombros se encolherem. Ela sorriu e se virou para encarar os olhos azuis dele ainda sorrindo.

- Ainda com essa mania? – perguntou ela sonolenta.

- Eu conservo alguns hábitos. – disse ele a abraçando – Você é encantadora enquanto dorme.

Sara sorriu preguiçosamente para ele.

- Que horas são? – perguntou ela se erguendo um pouco da cama.

- De noite. – disse ele deitando-se sobre ela – E a lua está linda.

- Gris, é sério. – disse ela o empurrando delicadamente e apanhando seu celular dentro da bolsa que estava no chão ao lado da cama – Preciso falar com Cath. – disse ela discando o número da amiga.

Grissom deitou-se no travesseiro e se limitou a observá-la.

- Cath? – disse Sara – Tudo bom? É a Sara.

- Eu sei que é você Sara. – disse Cath do outro lado da linha.

- Você ainda está aí no bar? – perguntou ela

- Sim, aqui está ótimo! – disse ela animada – E você está bem?

- Sim estou. – concordou ela – Só queria falar que vou pegar a Chloe amanhã de manhã, ok?

- Tudo bem Sara. – disse ela – Agora só me responde uma coisa: Você está com Grissom? – perguntou divertida.

Sara ficou em silêncio e sorriu fracamente. – Sim.

Cath vibrou do outro lado da linha. – Ah, eu sabia que você não estava passando mal! – disse vitoriosa – Pode ficar tranqüila em relação à Chloe.

- Obrigada Cath.

- Que nada querida. – disse ela – Boa sorte para vocês.

- Tchau. – despediu-se Sara desligando o aparelho.

Grissom a puxou para si assim que ela desligou o celular e ela se aninhou nele.

- Tudo certo com a Chloe? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Sim, vou pegá-la amanhã de manhã. – respondeu ela

- E porque essa cara? – perguntou ele

- A Cath não dá folga. – disse ela fechando os olhos.

- Eu sei, mas não é isso que está te preocupando. – disse ele passando a mão nos cabelos dela – O que está acontecendo?

Sara respirou fundo. – O que vai acontecer agora Gris? – perguntou ela preocupada – As coisas aconteceram rápido demais... E a Chloe?

- Ela merece ter a família dela de volta. – disse ele a abraçando. – Nós vamos resolver essa situação. Se for preciso a gente se casa.

– Para mim isso não é problema. – ela deu de ombros – Não me importo com isso.

- Você não quer se casar? – perguntou ele incrédulo

Sara levantou metade do corpo e encarou Grissom. - A gente tem muitas coisas pendentes ainda para resolver antes de pensar em casar.

- Você complica demais, Sara. – Grissom a puxou de volta para si. - Mas mesmo assim eu vou continuar insistindo.

- Eu sei, você me ama. - ela sorriu.

Ele fez Sara se virar e a acompanhou, encarou seus olhos castanhos por alguns instantes. - Nunca duvide disso, nunca deixei de te amar, em nenhum segundo que eu estive longe de você.

- Eu te amo sem nem saber como, nem quando, nem onde. Eu não consigo identificar quando foi isso, se foi ontem ou há dez anos atrás. Eu só sei que sinto isso aqui. - ela apontou para seu peito. - E é inexplicável. - Sara encarou os olhos azuis dele. - Promete que nunca vai duvidar disso também?

Grissom se aproximou lentamente e os dois tocaram levemente as testas. Entrelaçaram as mãos e se deixaram ficar assim. A luz da lua quebrava a penumbra do quarto e o vento frio da noite fazia os corpos se arrepiarem e se juntarem ainda mais.

- Eu prometo. – Grissom sussurrou.


	21. Depois de tantos desencontros

**Capítulo 21: Depois de tantos desencontros...**

Sara respirou profundamente e soltou o ar pelos pulmões. Um sorriso passou por seus lábios. Sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos, ela se virou lentamente à procura de um outro lugar para se aconchegar. Instintivamente ela já sabia onde gostaria de se aconchegar. Esticou o braço tateando um segundo corpo e encontrou o vazio. Abriu os olhos e estava sozinha. Virou de barriga para cima e observou o teto com ar derrotado, soltou o ar pela boca, fazendo o cabelo caído no rosto voar para o alto.

Começou lentamente a reviver todos os acontecimentos da sua vida, desde sua volta a Las Vegas. Entregou-se a cada lembrança da noite anterior e não pode deixar de sorrir. Pareceu que estava vivendo outra realidade, uma outra vida. Balançou a cabeça se desligando de seus devaneios e levantou-se da cama. Preguiçosamente recolheu suas roupas que estavam no chão e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Grissom estava lendo o jornal sentado no sofá quando Sara apareceu na sala. Ela tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, o vestido preto estava amassado e sua cara de sono ainda era visível. Ele sorriu para ela quando ela veio em sua direção e sentou-se do seu lado recostando-se nele. Ele a abraçou pelas costas.

- Está com fome, honey? – perguntou ele – O café está pronto, estava esperando por você.

- Sim. – disse ela – Meu estômago está gritando.

Os dois se levantaram e foram para a mesa que já estava posta.

Catherine e Warrick já estavam acordados com Ryan e Chloe, eles já tinham tomado café e agora Cath assistia televisão enquanto Warrick brincava com os dois nos jardins. A campainha soou e ela se levantou pra atender. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao ver a mulher a sua frente. Ela estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior, com uma cara radiante de felicidade. Ela deixou-a entrar e se virou para ela ainda sorrindo.

- Sara Sidle. – sentenciou Catherine – Essa sua carinha de felicidade não me engana. Que você e o Gil tiveram uma noite avassaladora, isso eu tenho certeza, mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu enfim!

Sara respirou fundo. – Nós ficamos juntos. Não faça essa cara Cath, você sabe perfeitamente o que é 'ficar juntos'. – disse rindo.

- E? – perguntou Cath curiosa – O que ele disse?

- Que me ama. – disse Sara vermelha

- Tá, agora eu quero a novidade. – disse Cath sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Ele me pediu em casamento. – falou rapidamente. – Eu disse não. – completou ela ainda rapidamente.

- Você o quê? - Cath encarou a amiga.

- O Gris está agindo num impulso. - ela tentou explicar. - É complicado Cath. As coisas levam tempo, ele está feliz em ter a Chloe perto dele e acha que casando comigo vai ser mais fácil.

- Eu não sei de onde você tira essas idéias. – Cath bateu as mãos uma na outra - Sério. Eu não tenho paciência para você, Sara. - ela olhou a amiga. - O que você acha que o Gil quer ficar com você, para ficar perto da filha?

- Você acha isso? - Sara pareceu hesitar.

- Céus, claro que não. - Cath respirou fundo. - Ele te ama, e muito. Como foi o pedido?

- Bem. - Sara hesitou. - Eu disse que estava preocupada com a Chloe, o que a gente faria depois de tudo. - ela voltou a encarar a amiga. - Ele me disse que a Chloe merecia uma família, e se o problema fosse esse, a gente se casava.

- É, o Gil precisa melhorar a abordagem. - Cath revirou os olhos.

- Eu disse que não me importava com isso. Que não precisava me casar com ele. - Sara encarou a amiga. - Se eu o tiver comigo, não preciso de um detalhe como esse.

Cath sorriu amigavelmente e encarou Sara. - Vocês passaram da parte mais difícil, assumiram que ainda se amam, agora o resto é fácil. - Cath segurou a mão da amiga.

- É. – Sara respondeu – Cadê a Chloe? Eu não quero me demorar, estou precisando de um banho. – disse levantando-se do sofá.

- Eles estão nos jardins, vamos lá chama-los. – disse Cath levantando-se também.

As duas foram para os jardins, e encontraram Warrick, Chloe e Ryan jogando futebol. Sara achava engraçado. Chloe era uma menina pequena, delicada, mas adorava jogar futebol com os meninos. Tinha muitas amigas no colégio, mas preferia a companhia masculina de Ryan, assim como o menino preferia a companhia dela. Warrick encarou o vestido preto de Sara e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Sara desviou o olhar vermelha e chamou Chloe.

- Mamãe! – exclamou a menina ao vê-la

- Oi meu bem. Comportou-se direitinho? – perguntou Sara

- Sim. Eu e o Ryan fizemos um monte de coisas ontem com a Ashley... – contou a menina – Vimos filme, jogamos vídeo game e comemos pizza.

- Pelo visto vocês se divertiram a beça né? – disse Sara para a menina.

- Aham. – concordou Chloe – Estamos indo embora agora?

- Sim. – disse Sara para a menina que deu um muxoxo – A mamãe tem que fazer um monte de coisas ainda, não podemos demorar.

- Por favor, só mais um pouquinho! – insistiu a menina

- Hoje não Chloe. – disse Sara – Despeça-se do Ryan, do Tio Warrick e da Tia Cath.

A menina se despediu de todos, contrariada. Sara também se despediu de Ryan e Warrick e entrou na sala com Cath e Chloe. Cath abriu a porta e se despediu das duas.

- Tchau para vocês. – disse Cath – Se tiver alguma novidade, me conta ouviu Sara?

- Pode deixar Cath. – disse ela rindo

Um sorriso brincava nos lábios de Sara por onde ela andava pelo LAB. A noite anterior ainda estava fresca em sua memória. Estava tão distraída, que assoviava um tanto alto uma melodia que estava em sua cabeça desde cedo.

- Viu passarinho verde, Sara? – perguntou Greg quando ela entrou na sala de convivência.

Sara os encarou surpresa. Estava tão distraída que nem tinha notado a presença deles ali. Os dois estavam conversando quando ela chegou, e Grissom lia um documento na mesa atrás deles.

- Claro que ela viu Nick! – exclamou Greg surpreso – Quem é ele, Sarinha? – perguntou curioso.

Sara ficou sem reação. Ela não tinha como enganar os amigos, mas também não tinha certeza se Grissom queria que os outros soubessem deles, por isso ficou estática.

- Qual é, heim Sara! – exclamou Nick curioso – Conta pra gente que é o felizardo que te roubou de nós! – disse ele sorrindo.

- Ah, eu não sei do que vocês estão falando... – disse ela disfarçando e indo ler uns relatórios do caso em que ela estava trabalhando com Catherine.

- Sara Ann Sidle. – disse Greg seriamente – É um insulto à nossa amizade você querer nos enganar dizendo que não está acontecendo nada. – disse ele se aproximando dela - Está escrito na sua testa: 'FIZ SEXO ONTEM, POR ISSO ACORDEI DE BOM HUMOR HOJE. '

Sara abriu a boca escandalizada enquanto Nick e Greg riam abertamente. Ela olhou de esguelha para Grissom que tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas olhando para a cena.

Num tom baixo ela perguntou. – Está tão óbvio assim?

- EU SABIAAAA! – gritou Greg rindo

Sara bateu a mão na cabeça e escondeu o rosto no casaco. Nick e Greg riam mais ainda, enquanto Grissom se juntava a conversa deles com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Jogando verde para colher maduro... – disse Nick batendo na mão de Greg – Essa técnica sempre é válida. – completou rindo

- Posso saber o motivo da bagunça? – perguntou Grissom se aproximando.

Nick e Greg pararam de rir quase que instantaneamente e encararam o chefe, vermelhos.

- Nada não Grissom. – disse Nick pegando o resultado das amostras que ele tinha pego há pouco no laboratório. – É brincadeira com a Sara...

- Hm, então eu suponho que ninguém esteja trabalhando né? – disse ele sério – Já fecharam os casos de hoje, né?

- Na verdade, estamos indo encontrar o Warrick.. – disse Greg sem graça – Não é Nick? – disse ele encarando o amigo

- É, estamos indo lá na autópsia, encontrar com ele... – disse ele saindo da sala

Nick e Greg saíram da sala, deixando Sara e Grissom sozinhos. Ela estava distraída, encarando o nada, que tomou um susto quando Grissom deu um rápido selinho nela, trazendo-a para a realidade.

- Gris! – exclamou ela surpresa – Que susto! – disse sorrindo

- Você estava viajando, olhando para o nada... – disse ele divertido – Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele

- Sim, está. – disse ela – Porque não estaria?

- Não sei. Greg e Nick te enchendo o saco talvez... – disse ele voltando os olhos para os relatórios novamente. – Porque você não contou sobre nós?

Sara o encarou e deu de ombros. - Força do hábito, talvez. – disse ela – Depois de tanto tempo nos escondendo... Eu também não sabia qual seria a sua reação se eu contasse, então preferi não contar, _ainda. _

Grissom levantou os olhos do papel e encarou os dela. – Eu não me importo de dizer para ninguém que nós estamos juntos, Sara. – disse ele – Nós nos amamos, e acho que devemos mostrar isso...

Sara sorriu e lhe deu um selinho. Um instante depois de se separarem, Ecklie entrou na sala. OS dois deram um pulo quando a porta abriu. Ecklie os encarou desconfiados, depois de constatar que não tinha ninguém na sala, além deles dois.

- Grissom, estava atrás de você! – exclamou Ecklie – O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui sozinhos? – perguntou desconfiado

- Sara estava repassando um relatório comigo. – disse Grissom calmamente – O que você quer Conrad?

- O que a Sidle estava fazendo repassando um relatório com você, se ela está trabalhando com a Willows? – perguntou ele

- É um relatório antigo, Conrad. – disse Grissom um pouco irritado – Diga logo o que você quer.

Ecklie bufou e deu de ombros. – O caso em que Sanders, Stokes e Brown estão trabalhando tem como suspeito principal, o filho do senador Weiss, ele quer conversar com você.

Grissom bufou irritado. – Conrad, eu não vou interferir no resultado das investigações da minha equipe.

- Eu não estou pedindo para que o faça, Gil. – disse Ecklie – Estou apenas repassando o recado, você decide ok? – disse saindo da sala, mas parando na porta – E Sidle, para evitar situações embaraçosas aqui dentro do LAB, você poderia fazer o favor de não ficar mais numa sala em que só estejam você e o Grissom? – completou saindo da sala.

Sara e Grissom riram baixo quando Ecklie deixou a sala.

Os CSI's estavam reunidos na casa de Nick e Margaret. A filha deles, a Kim, estava completando dois anos, e os pais tinham feito uma festa de aniversário para ela. Os jardins estavam decorados em tons rosa, e a pequena Kim estava linda com seus cabelos loiros lisos e cortados em Chanel. Nick e Margaret tinham convidado todos os CSI's, e todos eles estavam presentes. Grissom, Sara com Chloe, Warrick e Catherine com Ryan, Greg com Anna, e Brass. Chloe e Ryan já tinham ido para o meio das outras crianças presentes e pareciam estar se divertindo bastante, o que era um momento de sossego para seus pais, que aproveitavam para conversar.

-Cath! – exclamou Anna, namorada de Greg – Já sabe o sexo do bebê?

- Sim, fiz uma ultra ontem, e deu para ver dessa vez! – disse ela animada – Uma menina!

Anna sorriu animada para ela. – Ah, eu sempre quis ser mãe de uma menina! – disse Anna – Não quero demorar muito para ter um bebê. – disse olhando para Greg.

Greg que estava bebendo cerveja e conversando com Grissom e Warrick, se engasgou ao ouvir o comentário da namorada e foi alvo de riso entre os amigos.

- Ouviu isso né Greg? – disse Warrick – Já ta na hora de se casar e virar papai. – disse rindo junto com Grissom.

As risadas foram parando quando Chloe e Ryan se aproximaram da mesa. Os dois foram direto falar com Grissom.

- Tio Gil. – perguntou Ryan – A minha mãe vai ter um bebê. – afirmou ele.

- Sim, ela vai Ryan. – confirmou Grissom

- As crianças querem saber como a minha irmã foi parar dentro da barriga da minha mãe. – disse o menino curioso.

- Onde ela morava antes, papai? – perguntou Chloe curiosa.

Grissom engoliu em seco e encarou as crianças. Os homens estavam prestando atenção no que as crianças falavam, e estavam rindo demais. As mulheres estavam conversando entre si, e nem prestavam atenção no que estava acontecendo ao lado.

- Olha, eu não sei explicar isso pra vocês. – disse Grissom num tom baixo – Mas a Tia Cath é expert nesse assunto, pergunta pra ela.

As crianças foram correndo falar com Catherine. – Caramba Grissom, que amigo você heim? – disse Warrick rindo ao ver as crianças falando com a mulher.

- Você deveria ter vergonha Grissom. – disse Greg rindo

Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um meio sorriso para os amigos, e se juntou a eles ao observar a conversa dos dois com Catherine. Eles riram quando ela levantou a cabeça e os encarou com cara de poucos amigos, logo depois ela se virou para as crianças e falou algo pra elas, que se deram por satisfeitas, e voltaram correndo para falar com eles.

- E aí, a Tia Cath contou tudo pra vocês? – perguntou Greg

- Sim! – exclamou Ryan – Ela disse que toda mulher tem umas sementes na barriga, e que quando essa semente recebe muito amor, ela cresce e se torna um bebê.

- Cath anda muito criativa. – disse Greg num tom baixo para Warrick.

- Hm, então agora que vocês já sabem como os bebês vão parar na barriga das mães, estão satisfeitos? – perguntou Grissom

- Sim Tio Gil. – disse Ryan – Vamos voltar pra brincadeira e contar pra todo mundo o que a minha mãe me disse.


	22. Na sua ausência

**Capítulo 22: Na sua ausência.**

Chloe dormia tranquilamente em sua cama. A menina tinha chegado em casa muito cansada, já que passara o dia inteiro correndo com Ryan no aniversário, porém tinha custado a dormir. Sara ajeitava as cobertas em cima da menina, já que fazia uma noite fria e Grissom, que tinha ido levar as duas em casa, as observava da porta, esperando por Sara. Ela deixou a luz baixa no quarto e encostou a porta ao sair. Os dois desceram as escadas em silêncio, e só começaram a falar quando chegaram a sala, onde julgaram ser seguro não acordar a filha.

- Ela estava agitada. – comentou Grissom sentando-se no sofá.

- Ela está meio confusa. - ela murmurou. - Fez milhões de perguntas.

- Tipo? – perguntou Grissom

- Gris, você meio que...mora aqui. Ela não está entendendo muito bem isso. Você é o pai dela, eu sou a mãe. - Sara respirou fundo. - Ela me perguntou por que a gente não dorme no mesmo quarto como o Warrick e a Cath e se nós vamos nos casar.

- Ela perguntou isso? - Grissom sorriu.

- Sim.

- O que você disse? - Grissom a encarou divertido e esperou curioso pela resposta. – Você quer se casar comigo, Srta?

- Eu disse que depois nós explicaríamos para ela. – Sara revirou os olhos.

Grissom franziu a testa sem que ela visse. Não era essa a resposta que ele queria, mas também não tinha sido uma negação. Sorrindo, ele puxou Sara para si, fazendo com que ela caísse por cima dele, que automaticamente iniciou uma sessão de cócegas fazendo a mulher perder o ar. As gargalhadas começaram a ganhar a casa toda. Ele fez um pausa e Sara levou a mão ao peito ofegante.

- A Chloe vai acordar. - Sara falou com dificuldade.

- E nós não queremos isso, certo? - Grissom sorriu e Sara concordou com a cabeça. Ele ficou de pé e esticou a mão para ela. - Se eu faço isso só com cócegas, não quero imaginar como você vai ficar com o resto.

Sara sorriu e beijou Grissom o pegando desprevenido.

- Você é escandalosa. - Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la.

Grissom se virou na cama e encarou os olhos castanhos ainda abertos o encarando com serenidade.

- Ainda acordada? – perguntou ele

- Não consigo dormir. – queixou-se ela.

- Que horas são? – perguntou ele com voz de sono.

- Quase duas da manhã. – disse ela olhando o relógio –

- Não vou poder ficar aqui com vocês amanhã. – bufou Grissom aparentemente irritado – Tenho seminário essa semana, em Houston, lembra?

- Ah, é mesmo! – disse Sara concordando com a cabeça.

- Nossa. – disse ele sério. – Só ficarei longe de vocês por seis dias e já estou sentindo falta das duas.

- São só seis dias – tranqüilizou Sara – Vai passar rápido.

- É, eu sei. – concordou ele – Imagine quando tivermos mais filhos? Não vou querer sair de casa. Eu não culpo o Warrick...

Sara ficou calada de repente e desviou o olhar do de Grissom.

- O que foi querida? – perguntou ele notando sua mudança de comportamento.

- Nada não. – disse ela se enrolando nas cobertas.

- Qual é o problema, então? - ele a encarou sério.

- Gris, por favor. Vamos dormir. - Sara se virou ficando de costas para ele.

- Por que você voltou, então? - Grissom estava deitado com as mãos embaixo da cabeça e observava seriamente o teto.

- O quê? - Sara se virou e encarou o homem ao lado dela.

- Eu não entendo o que você quer. - ele disse e respirou fundo.

- Eu não acho que seja a hora de ter filhos, nós já temos a Chloe e nem sabemos o que há entre a gente. - Sara continuou encarando Grissom.

- Você que não sabe, Sara, eu sei perfeitamente o que há entre a gente. – Grissom continuou a observar o teto. - Eu te amo e isso basta para mim. Mas para você não é o suficiente.

- Você não entende Gris. - Sara balbuciou.

- Eu não entendo? - Grissom a encarou. - Então me diga o que há para entender. - ele voltou a olhar o teto.

- É um passo muito grande, e eu não sei...- Sara não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Eu amo você, quero casar com você, ficar a vida toda com você, quero ter uma família. - Grissom se sentou na beira da cama, ficando de costas para Sara. - A nossa filha também quer isso. - Grissom se levantou e foi até a porta do quarto.

- Aonde você vai? – Sara se sentou na cama.

- Ver a Chloe - Grissom disse nervoso, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta.

Sara se jogou no travesseiro e bufou alto. Tudo o que ela mais queria e mais precisava estava ali, Grissom e Chloe. Começar de novo fazia com que seu corpo tremesse e um calafrio passava por sua espinha. Ela não suportaria ter que lidar com tudo aquilo de novo. Agora ela tinha Grissom, isso era verdade, mas naquela época ela também o tinha, e num segundo depois, ele não estava mais ali.

Virou para o lado e fechou os olhos para tentar dormir.

Sara desceu as escadas e encontrou a filha de pijama no sofá. A aparência da mulher era ruim, olheiras profundas devido a falta de uma boa noite de sono e um mau-humor característico.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, querida? - Sara falou da escada e Chloe foi ao seu encontro.

- Me despedindo do papai. - ela abraçou a mãe que a beijou docemente.

- Ele já foi? - ela perguntou. - Ele foi buscar algo em casa?

- Ele foi viajar, por causa do trabalho. - ela respondeu, foi puxando – a pela mão até o sofá. Elas se ajeitaram e a menina colocou a cabeça no colo da mãe. - O que foi mamãe?

- Nada, Chloe. - ela enrolou um dedo no cabelo do garoto.

- Vocês brigaram? – ela perguntou e encarou a mãe.

- Por quê? - ela encarou a menina preocupada.

- Ele estava sério e você está triste. – o menino deu os ombros.

- Ele só estava preocupado e eu também. - Sara beijou a testa da filha. - Eu não tenho trabalho hoje, o que acha de ir comigo visitar o Ryan e a Tia Cath?

A garota sorriu e se esticou no sofá. - Acho melhor eu ir tomar banho então. – ela correu e subiu as escadas apressadamente.

- Eu não acredito Sara! – exclamou Catherine indignada. A barriga de sete meses já estava evidente. O LAB tinha preferido dar esses últimos dois meses de licença já que ela estava ficando muito cansada, e como a gravidez era de risco devido a idade mais avançada, ela não tinha recusado dessa vez – Vocês brigaram?

- - Não foi bem uma briga, Cath. - Sara encarou a amiga. - Foi um conflito de interesses.

- Qual foi o motivo dessa vez? – perguntou Cath curiosa.

Sara encarou outro canto da sala e respirou fundo. - Nós temos um problema.

- Isso parece óbvio. – Cath retrucou.

- Eu não sei se estou preparada, Cath, para aquilo que o Gris quer de mim...

- Ele não vai deixar você ir embora de novo. - Cath falou. - Acho que está mais que claro, ele te ama.

Sara encostou a cabeça no sofá. - O Gris quer se casar e ter mais filhos. E eu acho que já tenho o suficiente.

- Você não quer ter mais filhos, é isso? - Cath perguntou direta.

- Talvez, eu não sei. - Sara deu os ombros. – Tem momentos que eu me sinto segura da minha vida, outras vezes não e nessas horas, eu não quero arriscar o que já tenho.

- Vocês têm que confiar mais no que sentem um pelo outro. - Cath segurou a sua mão. - Cadê a minha amiga confiante e determinada? Sem medo do que vem pela frente?

- Ficou dormindo em casa. – disse Sara sorrindo fracamente

- Deixa a vida seguir seu rumo, querida - Cath sorriu. - E deixa seu coração decidir. Funcionou para mim.

Sara encarou a amiga e sorriu. Ela era sempre quem a apoiava nessas horas de indecisão, e ela sempre lhe agradecia mentalmente por isso. Catherine era uma grande amiga e Sara seria para sempre grata a ela, por tudo o que ela já tinha feito por ela.

- Vamos almoçar. - Cath se levantou. - E melhora essa cara, você não tem motivos para ficar assim. - Cath falava enquanto arrastava a amiga pela mão. - Tem uma filha linda, um cara que te ama e dois melhores amigos incríveis, eu e o Warrick e não faça essa cara de deboche, porque é verdade. - Cath abraçou a amiga e as duas foram chamar as crianças para o almoço.

Grissom fora convidado para palestrar em um seminário de ciência forense, que aconteceria em Houston, no Texas, o que garantiu a Sara alguns dias de solidão ao lado da filha. Algumas coisas já tinham virado rotina e estavam começando a deixar Sara absurdamente confusa. Ter a presença de Grissom era confortável e seguro. Ela sentia falta do cheiro dele logo depois do banho, das revistas de entomologia forense e do constante xadrez desarrumado na sala.

Ela não sabia o que havia entre eles. E não, eles não estavam casados, mesmo dividindo a mesma casa. Era isso que ela forçava a sua mente a dizer para si mesma.

Seis dias de ausência e apenas um telefonema no primeiro dia de viagem. Isso realmente era um comportamento digno de Gilbert Grissom. - Sara bufou raivosa. - Você esperava o que Sara? O que aconteceu entre vocês foi só uma recaída e passou. Ele quer alguém que possa dar uma família de verdade para ele. - ela disse enquanto abotoava a blusa. - Nós somos uma família. - ela murmurou, sacudiu a cabeça e foi em direção a saída do quarto.

Chloe esperava a mãe pacientemente sentada no sofá e ouviu seus passos enquanto descia as escadas. Ela encarou a menina por alguns instantes, ajeitou a tiara no cabelo dela e a puxou pela mão. – Vamos.

Ela conhecia a mãe bem para seus quatro anos e sabia exatamente que ela estava de mau-humor. Chloe, a encarava durante todo o trajeto para o LAB. A mãe ia para o trabalho e ela iria embora com a Tia Cath, passar a noite na casa dela.

- Eu gosto de passear de carro com você. – disse Chloe inocentemente – Só nós duas, como fazíamos em Berkeley.

Uma onda de remorso invadiu o coração de Sara. - Eu tenho sido péssima com você né, uma chata. - ela tocou a ponta do nariz da menina com o dedo indicador. –

- Eu também sinto falta dele. - Chloe sorriu. - Do papai.

Sara estava pronta para retrucar que não sentia falta de Grissom, que ela não ligava a mínima para ele, mas com Chloe nada disso era necessário. Ela apenas sorriu para a filha e passou a mão na cabeça dela enquanto estacionavam o carro. - Ele vai voltar logo. - arrumou novamente os cabelos da menina, agora de uma forma mais suave e carinhosa. – Eu te amo meu bebê. – disse ela pegando a menina no colo e descendo do carro.

- Eu também, mamãe. – disse a garota se aninhando no colo dela enquanto elas passavam pela recepção do LAB.

Sara estava entrando no prédio da criminalística junto com Nick. Os dois tinham ficado com um duplo homicídio próximo dos arredores do Cassino Montreal. Tinha sido um caso difícil, e eles tinham passado a noite inteira atrás de pistas, até que Nick finalmente tinha conseguido estabelecer uma relação entre a digital encontrada na cena do crime, com as duas vítimas, e eles provavelmente pegariam o responsável.

- Noite difícil? – perguntou Judy quando eles passaram por ela na recepção.

- Uhum. – concordou Nick – Um duplo. – disse ele fazendo uma careta.

Os dois entraram, e foram direto para o laboratório de Bobby, analisar o projétil encontrado por Sara na cena do crime. Como eles previam, era igual ao da arma pertencente ao suspeito. Sara estava impaciente ao lado de Nick, enquanto ele analisava as digitais. Nick percebeu esse comportamento nela e resolveu perguntar.

- Algum problema Sara? – perguntou ele ainda concentrado nas digitais.

- Nenhum. – disse Sara com uma cara horrível. Ela consultava o relógio de meio em meio segundo e estava visivelmente aborrecida.

Nick a encarou preocupado – Grissom chega hoje não é? – perguntou inocentemente.

Sara franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou Nick séria. – Sim, ele deve estar chegando hoje.

Nick balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para as digitais, ficando em silêncio. Sara estava cansada, estava querendo um banho, mas a única coisa que ela conseguia se concentrar no momento era Gilbert Grissom. Ela estava pensando no que ia falar para ele quando o encontrasse. Cinco dias sem uma ligação, o que ele estava pensando?

- Sara? – chamou Nick mais uma vez – Fique aqui vendo as digitais enquanto em vou no banheiro, por favor?

- Ah sim! – concordou ela – Pode ir que eu fico aqui.

Nick se levantou deixando Sara mais uma vez mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Ela foi tirada de seus devaneios por uma mão sendo apoiada nos seus ombros, fazendo-a quase cair da cadeira de susto.

- Hey! – exclamou a pessoa – Não vá cair da cadeira, honey. – disse ele sorrindo

- Oi Gris. – disse ela se voltando para ele.

- E a Chloe? – perguntou ele

- Na casa da Cath. – disse ela desviando o olhar daqueles olhos azuis que sempre a cativavam. – Ela sentiu sua falta.

- Eu também. – disse ele – Senti sua falta também.

Sara já ia responder quando uma mulher apareceu na porta do escritório interrompendo os dois.

- Obrigado pelo café Griszinho. – disse a loira da porta – Vou aguardar no seu escritório. – disse saindo da sala.

Sara cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar de Grissom.

- Sara.- Grissom a chamou. – Sara, por favor. - Grissom passou o dedo indicador pelo braço dela. - Eu só tomei um café com ela, ainda assim, porque ela se convidou para se sentar na minha mesa. - ele a puxou e a abraçou. - Eu não levei café na cama para ela.

- Eu já disse que a odeio? – a mulher bufou. - Como você me suporta? - Sara se afastou e sorriu.

- Eu faço esse sacrifício. - ele a beijou rapidamente – Ela veio ajudar num caso do Greg, ele que a chamou. Eu vou resolver isso com eles dois e vou te esperar em casa, ok?

Sara concordou com a cabeça e sorriu - Gris, a resposta é sim. - ela sorriu e saiu deixando Grissom sem entender o que ela havia dito. Demorou algum tempo para ele entender o que ela quis dizer. Ele sentiu as pernas frouxas e o coração descompassado, um sorriso se formou no seu rosto, ele coçou o cabelo o despenteando ainda mais e ficou ali, vendo-a ir embora.


	23. Oficialmente falando

**Capítulo 23: Oficialmente falando**

Grissom andava calmamente pela rua levando Chloe pela mão. A menina tomava um sorvete de chocolate, que eles tinham comprado há pouco, já que fazia muito calor em Las Vegas.

- Não conta para sua mãe que eu te dei esse sorvete. – disse Grissom – Você sabe que ela não gosta que você coma besteira nos dias de semana.

Chloe riu para o pai. – É verdade! – disse ela rindo – Se eu disser, nós dois levamos uma bronca!

- Pior que é mesmo. – concordou ele – E nós não queremos isso né?

- Não mesmo! – concordou Chloe com a boca cheia de sorvete. – Papai, aonde estamos indo?

- Eu te trouxe aqui hoje porque quero sua ajuda. – disse ela para ela. – Vou pedir sua mãe em casamento, o que você acha? – disse ele olhando para a menina.

- A gente vai morar junto e eu vou poder ter mais irmãos? – perguntou ela animada

- Isso é uma outra história. – disse Grissom sorrindo para ela – E então, você acha que ela aceita?

- Ela sentiu sua falta. – disse Chloe sinceramente – Ela ficou meio brava sem você em casa.

- É sério? – perguntou Grissom e sorrindo ao ver a filha concordar.

- O que vai comprar? – perguntou ela

- Um anel. – disse ele – O que acha?

- Acho que ela vai gostar. – disse Chloe animada.

Os dois entraram na Tiffany's &Co, e foram atendidos prontamente por uma moça nova de cabelos pretos, presos num coque elegante no topo da cabeça. Ela sorriu para eles, e foi simpática.

- Olá, em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou ela sorrindo

- Procuramos um anel para a minha mãe. – disse Chloe rapidamente

A atendente sorriu para Chloe. – E que tipo de anel?

- Quero uma aliança bonita, mas sem muita coisa, sabe... – disse Grissom tentando se expressar – Ela é bem minimalista.

- Entendo. – concordou a atendente os chamando para o balcão – É aniversário de casamento? – perguntou enquanto retirava algumas peças do mostruário.

- Não, ainda. – disse Grissom olhando os anéis – Vamos finalmente nos casar. – ele contou.

A atendente sorriu pra ele. – Ah, entendo. É sua filha? – disse apontando para Chloe.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça. – Sim.

- Ela é muito parecida com você. – disse a atendente – O sorriso dela é contagiante, mas não é o mesmo que o seu...

Grissom sorriu. – O sorriso dela é igual o da mãe.

- Que é a que você vai se casar? – perguntou curiosa

Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas para a moça. Ela estava querendo saber demais da vida dele, mas se pegou respondendo a pergunta dela.

- Sim, vou me casar com a mãe dela. – disse ele.

- Ah, sim. – disse a atendente animadamente – Desculpa a curiosidade, mas é que tem gente que faz uma embolação sabe... Casa-se mil vezes, tem mil filhos com pessoas diferentes...

- Eu sei. – concordou ele se portando para ver os anéis que ela lhe mostrava.

Sara estava deitada no sofá vendo televisão. Estava se sentindo cansada, apesar de ser sexta e ela não ter ido para o LAB trabalhar. Como a casa estava silenciosa, já que Chloe e Grissom estava fora, ela se permitiu dar um cochilo. Só foi acordar quando era final de tarde, com a chegada dos dois.

- Estava dormindo, mamãe? – perguntou Chloe pulando no sofá ao lado dela

- Estava. – respondeu Sara com uma voz de sono. – Vocês foram aonde?

Chloe olhou para Grissom com um olhar divertido e respondeu. – Fomos ao parque de diversões.

- Ah, e você se divertiu lá? – perguntou Sara ainda sonolenta

- Sim, fui em muitos brinquedos. – disse ela

Grissom se aproximou e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Sara. Ele deu um selinho comportado nela.

– Cath chamou Chloe para dormir na casa dela hoje, então pensei que podíamos aproveitar e jantar fora. O que acha? – perguntou ele

- Quando Cath chamou? – perguntou curiosa

- Ela me ligou para falar um negócio e perguntou se Chloe podia passar a noite lá hoje. – disse ele – Ryan está impaciente.

- Por mim, sem problemas. – disse ela

- Então está combinado. – disse ele sorrindo – Vou arrumar a Chloe e levá-la para casa de Cath. – disse Grissom – Aproveite para descansar Honey, a noite vai ser longa. – disse ele no ouvido dela.

Sara sorriu bobamente e ficou observando Grissom e Chloe que subiam as escadas conversando animadamente. Apesar de ter dormido praticamente a tarde inteira, ela estava se sentindo incrivelmente cansada, e resolveu seguir o conselho de Grissom, voltando a dormir.

O restaurante era muito chique, e estava lotado. Porém, os dois só tinham olhos e ouvidos para eles mesmos. Uma música lenta tocava o fundo, e vários casais se aventuravam na pista, enquanto eles aproveitavam o jantar que tinha acabado de ser servido. Sara estava contando sobre o que Chloe tinha feito outro dia. Ele se lembra vagamente de ter ouvido ela dizer: coleguinha, debochada, irônica, sobrancelhas, bilhete da professora. Tudo desconexo, já que ele não conseguia prestar atenção em nada mais do que ela. Parece estranho falar assim, mas quanto mais ele se focava nela, mas ele perdia o foco. Os olhos castanhos e brilhantes, a pele branca que estava rosada devido a maquiagem, o sorriso pelo qual ele se apaixonara desde o primeiro instante.

- Gris? – chamou Sara mais uma vez. – Em que mundo você estava heim? – perguntou divertida

- Desculpa, mas estava distraído observando você. – confessou ele

Sara sorriu. – Vamos dançar? – pediu fazendo biquinho.

Os dois se levantaram e se encaminharam para a pista de dança.

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day,_

_When the heat of a rolling wind_

_Can be turned away._

_An enchanted moment,_

_And it sees me throught_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you._

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we've got this far._

Os dois dançavam colados um no outro, apenas aproveitando a companhia deles mesmos. Sara mantinha os olhos fechados, apenas aspirando o cheiro do perfume suave que vinha do pescoço dele. Se arrepiou quando ouviu a voz dele no seu ouvido.

- Sara. – disse ele – Eu te amo sabia?

Ela sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados. – Eu também te amo Gil.

Ele sorriu e tirou uma caixa do bolso, colocando na mão dela. – Casa comigo?

Ele percebeu a mudança de comportamento dela. O batimento cardíaco tinha ficado mais acelerado, a respiração mais rápida, ela estava estática. A mão dele ainda segurava a mão dela que continha a caixa de veludo preta. Ela o encarou de repente com os olhos arregalados, surpresos. O olhar dela ia da caixinha, até ele. Pela primeira vez na vida, Gil Grissom tinha conseguido deixar Sara Sidle sem palavras. – Estou começando a ficar preocupado, honey.

- Não precisa ficar, Gris. – disse ela com um semblante mais tranqüilo – É claro que eu aceito! – disse ela beijando-o.

Quando se separaram, Grissom fez questão de colocar a aliança no dedo de Sara. Ele viu os olhos dela ficarem brilhantes de lágrimas.

- Gris, é lindo! – exclamou ela sorrindo e o abraçando.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto é necessária para minha vida? – perguntou ele num tom baixo.

Ela afastou a cabeça do peito dele e o encarou sorrindo. – Claro que tenho. O mesmo tanto que você é para a minha.

- Eu só tenho que agradecer por ter você. – ele disse sinceramente – E por tudo o que você é, e fez por mim, e por me dar a Chloe...

Sara sorriu – Então estamos quites.


	24. Novidades e Becca Brown

**Capítulo 24: Novidades e Becca Brown.**

Catherine estava visitando o LAB como sempre fazia quando não tinha nada para fazer em casa. Os CSI's estavam conversando na sala de convivência, esperando por Grissom e Sara que ainda não tinham chegado. Os dois entraram juntos.

- Até que enfim! – exclamou Greg – Nossa, a folga fez bem a vocês, estão com umas caras ótimas. – falou sinceramente

- É a folga ajudou bastante. – disse Grissom – Mas temos uma novidade para contar.

Os CSI's voltaram todas as atenções para eles. - Fala logo Gil, estamos curiosos! – falou Catherine.

- Eu e a Sara vamos nos casar. – disse sorrindo

A notícia do casamento dos dois correu rapidamente por todo o LAB. Sara e Grissom não cabiam em si de tanta felicidade.

O dia no LAB tinha sido puxado, e ainda tiveram que agüentar a birra de Chloe, que não queria ir embora da casa de Cath. Enquanto eles se arrumavam para dormir, Chloe via televisão na sala. Ela fazia um bico enorme, mostrando que estava insatisfeita com a situação.

- Está um silêncio lá embaixo, não está? – comentou Grissom terminando de colocar o pijama.

Sara concordou com a cabeça e os dois desceram as escadas para ver a menina. Ela dormia tranquilamente no sofá.

- Ela dormiu. - Sara murmurou. - Vamos levá-la para o quarto, antes que ela acorde.

Grissom pegou a garota no colo e a levou escada acima. Sara foi atrás e assim que Grissom a colocou na cama, ela delicadamente retirou seu casaco e seu tênis, puxou as cobertas e a cobriu carinhosamente. A garota parecia calma e tranqüila. Ela beijou suavemente a testa da filha e Grissom se sentou ao lado dela na cama. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos da garota e beijou a sua cabeça.

- Eles crescem rápido demais. - Sara murmurou. - Até outro dia ela ainda era uma garotinha que se escondia atrás de mim quando via alguém diferente.

- Eu me lembro exatamente quando a vi pela primeira vez. - Grissom sorriu. - Sabe o que ela me disse? - Grissom a encarou e Sara sorriu. - Que a mãe dela era incrível, que ela tinha que encontrá-la e que não poderia viver sem ela. - ele sorriu de novo e acariciou a bochecha de Sara com o polegar. – Nós conversamos e ela falou: Você é legal, seus filhos devem gostar muito de você. Naquele instante eu pensei que gostaria de ter filhos como aquela garota. E aqui estamos.

- Gris. – Sara o encarou. - Você sabe a minha opinião sobre ter outros filhos. - ela o encarou. - Mas se você quiser.

- Eu não quero que você faça isso só por mim. - Grissom respondeu. - Vamos mudar de assunto.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso por você. - Sara encarou Grissom séria. - É por nós, Gris. Só por nós. E também, eu quero estar bem com você. - Sara entrelaçou os dedos aos dele. - A minha vida é completamente entrelaçada a sua. - ela sorriu.

- Eu não quero estar bem se você não estiver. – Grissom engoliu em seco. - Sério, Sara. Vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem sozinhas, sem preocupação e sem cobrança. - ele sorriu. - Engraçado como a vida da gente deu voltas e acabou aqui, exatamente onde devia. - apontou para Chloe. - A gente sempre vai ter um pedaço nosso por aí.

- Um pedaço bastante lindo por sinal! - ela sorriu. - É estranho, pensar que a gente pode fazer isso. Uma coisa tão perfeita.

Um silêncio se instaurou e os dois se viram mergulhados em pensamentos.

- Eu sempre soube que meu bebê era uma menina. – Sara disse de repente - Eu sempre a chamei de Chloe, mesmo antes de ela nascer.

- Como você sabia? - Grissom perguntou curioso.

- Eu não sei. - Sara deu os ombros. - Eu apenas sabia.

- Eu acho que a Cath vai ter uma menina dessa vez. - Grissom se levantou e puxou Sara pela mão.

- Eu também. – Os dois foram para o quarto. - Eu sempre quis ter uma menina. - ela encarou Grissom por alguns instantes. – Não sei por quê. - Sara deu os ombros e trocou a roupa pela camisola de tecido fino. - Imagine o ciúme que você vai ter quando ela crescer e estiver cheia de garotos em volta.

Grissom estava com a camiseta no meio do caminho. Metade presa no pescoço e metade fora do corpo. - Ei, também não é assim. - ele terminou de tirar e a jogou no canto do quarto. Enfiou-se rapidamente debaixo da coberta. – Eu vou ficar de olho em todos eles, você vai ver.

Sara deitou de lado e encarou Grissom por alguns segundos. – Sei. - Ela deu um longo bocejo. - Eu vou fingir que eu não vi você jogando a camiseta ali. - ela fechou os olhos.

- Talvez sua camisola possa fazer companhia para ela. - Grissom murmurou.

Sara se manteve de olhos fechados, os lábios formando um pequeno sorriso. Grissom se aproximou mais e encostou o seu nariz no dela. Deixou sua mão tocar a perna dela e suavemente deixar o tecido da camisola deslizar e revelar parte da sua perna morena. Trouxe a sua mão da coxa até ombro, correndo delicadamente pelo corpo dela. Enfiou o dedo indicador por debaixo da alça da camisola, deixando o ombro totalmente a mostra, fato que fez Grissom o beijar docemente e Sara sorrir ainda mais. Ela roçou seus lábios no pescoço dele e colocou a mão no peito. A partir daquele momento, a camisola de Sara passou a fazer companhia para a camiseta de Grissom durante o resto da noite.

Era muito comum, Catherine e Warrick fazerem um almoço de domingo e convidarem Grissom, Sara e Chloe. Dessa vez eles tinham se atrasado por causa da menina. Ela estava aborrecida com Ryan, porque ele não tinha a deixado ajudar na escolha do nome da irmã. Ele tinha dito que Chloe tinha que dar o nome para os irmãos dela. Catherine já estava com oito meses completos, e estava impaciente por não pode ir trabalhar. Ela abriu a porta sorrindo.

- Hey, pensei que não vinham mais! – exclamou ela – Demoraram porque?

- Chloe. – disse Grissom entrando

Ryan veio correndo lá de dentro. – Hey Chloe! Vamos brincar?

- Você pode brincar com sua irmã quando ela nascer, Ryan. – respondeu ela emburrada indo para o outro lado.

- Ótimo. – disse Grissom para Sara – Minha filha tem seu gênio adorável.

- Não liga para ela, Ryan. – disse Sara para o garoto – Ela só está com um pouco de ciúmes. – Ela encarou Grissom – Parece até alguém que eu conheço.

Cath e Warrick trocaram olhares e gargalharam. – É, certas coisas não mudam, Cath. – disse Warrick divertido.

O almoço tinha transcorrido muito bem. Estavam todos na sala, assistindo televisão, enquanto Sara e Catherine arrumavam a louça.

- Sara. – disse Cath de repente – Me dê sua mão aqui. – disse colocando a mão da amiga em cima da própria barriga. – Está chutando. – disse sorrindo

Sara sorriu. – Já está quase chegando a hora né? – disse para a amiga – Ansiosa?

- Sim, estou. – disse Cath sorrindo. – Não tem como não ficar. Você é mãe e sabe disso. Nós já os amamos desde o momento em que descobrimos que eles estão vindo.

Sara a encarou. – É verdade. – concordou ela – Eu estava passando por uma fase difícil quando descobri que estava grávida da Chloe. Mas ela era como uma válvula de escape de tudo o que eu estava passando. Meu refúgio. – disse ela pensativa – Não sei como alguém pode ver um filho como uma coisa ruim.

- Existem pessoas e pessoas, Sara. – disse Cath

Sara concordou com a cabeça. – Já sabe o sexo?

– Sempre está de pernas fechadas. – disse sentando-se na mesa – Mas eu tenho quase toda a certeza de que é uma menina. Ryan até já escolheu o nome, Rebecca.

- Rebecca é um nome bonito. – disse Sara – Pensei em vários nomes quando fiquei grávida, mas só decidi mesmo na hora em que ela nasceu. – contou Sara – Ela tinha cara de Chloe. – disse rindo.

- Chloe combina perfeitamente com ela. – concordou Cath – E como estão indo as coisas com o Gil?

- AH, estão indo muito bem. – disse Sara - Estamos praticamente casados né, só falta mesmo o papel. Eu já disse que não me importo com isso, mas o Grissom insiste.

- Você pode não querer uma festa, mas vocês precisam fazer alguma coisa. – disse Cath animada – Nem que seja só para os amigos mais íntimos, entende?

Sara concordou com a cabeça. – Já combinamos que não terá nada de igreja, muito menos festa. Vamos nos casar no civil, e estávamos pensando em fazer alguma coisa pequena mesmo... Será que você pode nos ajudar? – pediu à amiga.

- E você ainda pergunta? – disse Cath sorrindo

As duas se encaminharam para a sala ainda conversando, mas no meio do caminho Cath sentiu a já conhecida sensação, de que tinha feito xixi nas calças, que veio seguida de uma forte contração. Ela agarrou o braço de Sara, que pode ver que a amiga estava entrando em trabalho de parto.

- Warrick! Grissom! – gritou ela do corredor – Cath vai ter o bebê!

Ela escutou uma movimentação na sala, e enquanto ajudava Cath a ficar em pé, Warrick, Grissom e as crianças apareceram no corredor.

Warrick logo ocupou o lugar de Sara, levando Cath para a sala. As crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, curiosas para saber o que estava acontecendo. Grissom estava no meio de tudo e não sabia o que fazer. Nunca tinha passado por aquela situação antes.

- Cath, você chegou a arrumar a bolsa da maternidade? – perguntou Sara

- Sim. – gemeu Cath – Está lá no quarto do bebê, uma bolsa amarelo claro pequena, e uma maior com as minhas coisas.

Sara concordou com a cabeça, e subiu as escadas atrás das bolsas. Warrick estava tirando o carro da garagem. Cath soltou uma exclamação de dor, assustando Grissom que tinha ficado na sala com ela e as crianças.

- Você está bem Cath? – perguntou ele nervoso

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando. – Já passei por isso duas vezes, acho que vou sobreviver. – disse sorrindo fracamente.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e se virou para Sara que vinha descendo as escadas com as duas bolsas. – Quer que eu faça alguma coisa, honey?

- Sim, arruma a cadeirinha da Chloe e do Ryan no nosso carro, e coloca os dois lá. – disse ela indo falar com Cath – São só essas duas mesmo?

Cath confirmou com a cabeça. – A cadeirinha do Ryan está lá na garagem, a gente só coloca quando vai sair. – disse ela para Grissom que já estava saindo – Cadê o Warrick? – perguntou desesperada.

- To aqui amor. – disse ele entrando apressadamente na sala – O carro já está ali fora, vamos logo. – disse ele pegando ela.

- Vão na frente, a gente leva as crianças e as coisas de Cath. – disse Sara.

- Ok. – disse Warrick jogando as chaves para ela – Tranca tudo quando saírem. – disse saindo da sala.

Grissom aguardava na sala de espera com as crianças. Sara tinha ido levar as coisas de Cath e do bebê no berçário.

- Papai, vai demorar muito? – perguntou Chloe.

- Eu não sei querida. – respondeu ele sinceramente. Ele lembrara de Sara ter lhe contado, que o parto de Chloe demorara mais ou menos, uma hora e meia, mas sabia que esse tempo variava.

Sara apareceu na porta e veio sentar-se ao lado dele. Ryan estava quieto num canto, calado, enquanto Chloe andava pela sala de espera. Sara notou o comportamento do menino e o chamou.

- Ryan. – chamou ela – O que foi?

O menino olhou para ela. – Nada não, Tia Sara.

Ela levantou-se e sentou-se do lado dele. Pegou-o e colocou-o sentado nas suas pernas. – Tem certeza de que não quer me contar nada, querido?

O menino se aconchegou no colo dela e disse num tom baixo. – Eu estou feliz que a minha irmã esteja nascendo. – confessou ele – Mas eu acho que a mamãe e o papai não vão mais gostar de mim depois que ela nascer.

Sara o encarou sorrindo. – Não pense besteiras, querido. – disse ela o ninando - O seu pai e a sua mãe te amam, e não vão deixar de amar nunca. Eles vão continuar amando a Lind e a você do mesmo jeito que vão amar à sua irmã que está chegando.

Ryan pareceu mais tranqüilo, mas mesmo assim, ficou agarrado no colo de Sara, quieto. Alguns minutos depois, Warrick apareceu na sala, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Nasceu. – exclamou ele – É uma menina!

Sara o abraçou do modo que conseguiu, já que Ryan dormia em seu colo. – Ah, parabéns Warrick! – disse ela sinceramente

- Parabéns Warrick. – disse Grissom apertando a mão dele.

Chloe estava animada. – Podemos vê-la, Tio? – perguntou

- Sim, vocês podem ir vê-la no berçário. – disse ele - O Ryan dormiu?

- Ah sim. – respondeu Sara – Ele estava meio agitado, é normal. Daqui a pouco a gente o acorda, para mostrar a Rebecca.

- Como você sabe que o nome vai ser Rebecca? – perguntou Grissom curioso.

- Cath me disse. – disse ela simplesmente – Vamos logo no berçário! – disse saindo da sala de espera seguindo Warrick.

Warrick os deixou e disse que ia ver Cath. Os quatro rumaram para o berçário. Uma enfermeira enrolava um pequeno bebê ao longe, e os vendo ali pelo vidro perguntou por quem procuravam. Após Grissom dizer que queriam ver o bebê Willows-Brown, a mulher foi até um berço ali perto, pegou um embrulho amarelo claro e o ergueu para que eles pudessem ver. A menina estava dormindo profundamente, e seu tom de pele era bem mais claro do que o de Ryan. Os poucos fios de cabelo tinham um tom claro, mas com certeza não chegariam a ser do tom dos de Cath. Sara cutucou Ryan para que ele pudesse ver a irmã, e o pequeno deu um tchau para ela atrás do vidro. Por alguma razão, Rebecca abriu os pequenos olhos revelando o tom azul claríssimo. A enfermeira baixou os braços e colocou a menina de volta ao berço. Os quatro então rumaram sorrindo para o quarto de Cath.


	25. Enfim casados

**Capítulo 25: Enfim, casados.**

Grissom e Sara tinham marcado a data do casamento. Eles tinham esperado Rebecca fazer um mês, para ficar mais fácil para Cath e Warrick poderem sair de casa. Com a data marcada, e se aproximando, os dois andavam uma pilha de nervos, principalmente Sara. Ela e Grissom tinham concordado em não fazer nada, mas Cath tinha insistido em fazer uma festa na casa deles, para os amigos íntimos, depois que eles se casassem no civil.

- Eu não acredito nisso. - Cath encarou os dois incrédula. - Que planeta vocês vivem?

- O que eu perdi? - Sara encarou Grissom e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Geralmente, senhora-sabe-tudo-sidle-quase-grissom – Cath sorriu – as pessoas se casam e viajam em Lua-de-Mel.

Sara abriu a boca várias vezes e encarou Grissom que sorria. - Gris...nós esquecemos.

Ele deu os ombros. - Nós podemos ir para o litoral, o que acha?

- Nós estamos quase no inverno. – disse Sara desanimada – Não vai dar para aproveitar a praia, a Chloe vai ficar chateada.

- Meu Deus, Sara! - Cath encarou a amiga. - É uma viagem de Lua-de-Mel, vocês não vão levar a Chloe. Não me olhe com essa cara, Grissom. Ela fica comigo. - Cath sorriu. - Tudo que vocês precisam é de uma praia deserta, frio e lareira.

Grissom e Sara trocaram olhares e sorriram. - Parece bom. - Grissom encarou Cath. - Que lugar sugere?

Catherine pareceu pensar. – A Anna, namorada do Greg, tem um chalé na praia - ela sorriu. - É perfeito. – Cath colocou mais café em sua xícara e depois serviu a amiga. - Só não fiquem mais que cinco dias.

- Por quê? - Sara pegou sua xícara e encarou Catherine com cara de dúvida.

- Vocês podem se matar. – disse Catherine num tom de normalidade fazendo Sara rir.

- Pensando em quê? - Grissom murmurou e encostou seus lábios no pescoço de Sara. A manhã invadindo o quarto.

Ela ergueu a mão e mexeu no cabelo dele. - Vamos nos casar amanhã.

Grissom se afastou. - Isso é bom, não?

Sara soltou uma risada. - Parece óbvio.

Grissom relaxou e soltou o corpo na cama, puxou Sara para si e a abraçou. - Escreveu seus votos?

Ela sorriu. - Não. E não vou escrever, não preciso disso. O que eu sinto está aqui. - ela apontou para o coração.

- Eu escrevi algumas coisas. -Grissom a encarou e sorriu diante da expressão curiosa dela.

- Tipo? - Sara ergueu a sobrancelha.

Grissom pulou rapidamente da cama. - Vou tomar um banho.

- Gris volte aqui e me fale agora. – Sara encarou Grissom que parou onde estava.

- Nunca, Sidle. - ele riu. Ela com preguiça de retrucar mudou de assunto.

- Gris, - Sara sorriu. - eu te amo e quero me casar com você. Mas isso é tão...

- Cansativo? - ele voltou e deitou-se sobre ela.

- Exatamente. - Grissom foi aproximando seu rosto ao de Sara, três batidas leves ecoaram na porta. - Vou tomar banho. - Grissom sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

A porta abriu lentamente e Chloe colocou a cabeça para dentro, ela viu a mãe sentada na cama e sorriu. Sara bateu levemente no colchão e a menina correu e se jogou no seu colo.

- Bom dia meu amor. – disse Sara beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

- Bom dia mamãe. – respondeu a menina ainda sonolenta – Cadê o papai?

- Tomando banho. – disse Sara apontando para o banheiro.

Chloe concordou com a cabeça e se aconchegou no colo da mãe. – Quem vem almoçar aqui hoje?

- A Tia Cath, o Tio Warrick, o Ryan, a Rebecca, a Lindsay e o Daniel. – disse Sara – A Lindsay e o Daniel devem estar chegando daqui a pouco de viagem.

- Eles vieram para o casamento não é? – perguntou Chloe

- Sim, eles vieram para o casamento. – concordou Sara.

Chloe ficou em silêncio por uns instantes mas logo falou. - Eu amo você e o papai. - ela sorriu. - E eu estou muito feliz que nós vamos nos casar.

- Nós? - Sara riu.

- Nós vamos ser uma família de verdade, não vamos? – Chloe encarou Sara que concordou com a cabeça. - Então, vamos nos casar. - ela disse num tom óbvio.

- É, Chloe. - Sara sorriu. - E vamos estar juntos, até o fim. – disse abraçando a filha e murmurou - Uma família de verdade.

Chloe a encarou sorrindo e retribuiu o abraço. – Posso ligar para o Ryan, para ele trazer a bola dele? – perguntou a menina.

- Claro que pode. – disse Sara concordando.

Chloe pulou da cama e foi para fora do quarto correndo.

Sara ficou em silêncio. Ao longe ouvia o barulho da água vindo do banheiro e a brisa suave da manhã entrava pela janela. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Repassou mentalmente todos os acontecimentos recentes e a reviravolta que sua vida tinha passado. Sorriu. Amava Grissom, amava Chloe, e isso bastava. Era hora da vida seguir seu rumo.

O cartório estava apertado. Não eram muitas pessoas presentes, mas o espaço era pequeno, dando a impressão de que estava lotado. Os convidados estavam ao redor da mesa, onde os noivos juravam o matrimônio.

- Se vocês tiverem preparado algo, agora é a hora de dizerem os votos. – disse o juiz.

Grissom se voltou para Sara e segurou as mãos magras e finas da mulher - Como você mesma disse, o que eu sinto está aqui. - disse apontando para o peito - Eu te amo e é a primeira vez que eu digo isso na frente de tanta gente. Eu tive coragem de dizer coisas terríveis na frente das pessoas, mas nunca eu disse ao mundo o quanto eu amo você. Eu posso dizer com toda a certeza que a minha vida se divide em duas partes, com e sem Sara Sidle. Nós enfrentamos tantas coisas juntos, enfrentamos a nós mesmos, nossas descobertas, nossas dúvidas e incertezas. Eu vi você chegar e sair da minha vida. – Ele respirou fundo - Sobrevivemos a nossa própria guerra. - Sara sorriu e Grissom continuou. - Eu não sei exatamente quando eu me apaixonei por você, acho que desde sempre. Mas eu era um insensível para enxergar e foi preciso uma maluca te seqüestrar para me fazer entender isso. - Sara revirou os olhos. - É cada coisa em você que me faz te amar tanto. – Ele acariciou as mãos dela com o polegar - Esse seu jeito de revirar os olhos, o jeito como você sorri e a sua capacidade de lutar pelo que você acredita e que acha certo, o jeito como você defende as pessoas que você ama e como se sacrifica por isso. – Ele sorriu - Eu amo você por você ser como é e por tudo o que você me deu.

Sara sorriu, foi a vez de ela repetir o gesto de Grissom. Ela segurou as duas mãos dele e o encarou por alguns segundos. - Essa frase é minha e você sabe que é por ser assim que eu te amo tanto. - Grissom secou com o dedo uma lágrima que escorreu dos olhos de Sara, ela fechou os olhos ao toque dele. - Eu sabia que devia ter falado primeiro. Acho que você é o único em toda a humanidade que consegue fazer isso comigo. - ela sorriu e abriu novamente os olhos. - me deixar sem ação, sem saber o que fazer, o que falar. Eu te amo por tudo o que você é e o que me deu Gris. Mas existiu um pedaço entre o começo e agora. Um vazio. - Sara tocou a bochecha dele. - Uma imensidão vazia. E você sabe muito bem qual foi o motivo que me fez continuar. E foi nisso que eu me fortaleci. Nós somos teimosos demais e se não fosse a paciência dos nossos amigos, talvez nem aqui nós tivéssemos chegado. As nossas brigas se transformaram numa necessidade incessante de estar perto do outro e de repente não existia mais Sara ou Grissom, éramos e somos Sara e Gris. Nós nos perdemos e nos encontramos, acho que sempre soube que encontraria você de volta. - Sara respirou fundo. - A minha vida é ligada a você e ela não faz sentido sem você, sem a coleção de insetos no armário, sem a preguiça de manhã, sem as revistas de Entomologia jogadas na sala, sem o abraço gigantesco que faz meu coração quase parar, sem o cheiro de banho tomado... – Ela sorriu e o encarou - Mas que uma coisa fique bem clara Gilbert Grissom, a sua vida vai ficar muito mais difícil agora. - ela sorriu, Grissom a puxou delicadamente e a beijou.

O juiz selou a união e os dois foram atacados pelos amigos que estava ao redor.

- Parece que acabou Grissom. - Sara sorriu deitando na cama.

- Ou está apenas começando. - Grissom beijou Sara. - Depende do ponto de vista.

A festa tinha acabado há pouco, e eles estavam doidos para dormir, já que partiriam para uma semana de Lua-de-Mel no dia seguinte.

- Como se sente? - Grissom deitou-se na cama e beijou a filha que dormia entre os dois.

- Gris, eu te amo. Eu sou muito feliz com você por perto. - ela sorriu e se virou, dando um beijo suave nele.

- Eu sei. - Grissom sorriu. - Eu só queria saber se está cansada?

- Muito. - ela sorriu. - A gente vai ter muito tempo pela frente e a Chloe está aqui.

Grissom ergueu os braços. - Ok, Sra. Grissom. Eu casei com você hoje e você já manda na minha vida.

- Eu avisei. - ela sorriu.

Sara estava exausta e nem precisou de muito esforço para dormir. A brisa da noite, a respiração de Grissom ao seu lado e a imagem de Chloe dormindo foram suficiente para que ela pegasse no sono.


	26. Suspeitas de Catherine

**Capítulo 26: Suspeitas de Catherine.**

Ryan e Chloe estavam agitados, tudo porque, Sara e Grissom chegariam a qualquer momento de viagem. A semana tinha passado depressa, e quando Catherine tinha parado para pensar, já estava na hora dos dois voltarem de Lua-de-Mel. Ela estava fazendo uma trança nos cabelos recém lavados de Chloe, quando escutou uma movimentação no jardim.

- Não tem como você segurar um pouco? – exclamou uma voz lá de fora – Eu já vou tocar... – um barulho de líquido caindo no chão – Ah, droga! Ok, não se preocupe. – resmungou a voz.

Chloe pulou do colo de Catherine e se dirigiu para a porta seguida pela tia. No momento em que elas abriram a porta, puderam ver Sara vomitando tudo o que podia na grama recém cortada, e Grissom com um semblante preocupado do lado dela. Chloe correu para o colo do pai, mas não deixou de mostrar sua preocupação com o estado em que a mãe se encontrava.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou Catherine se aproximando deles – O que é isso? – perguntou ela.

- Sara enjoou no carro. – explicou Grissom – Ela segurou o máximo que pode. – disse ele se desculpando.

Catherine observou a amiga. Ela estava apoiada na cerca do jardim, e estava pálida. Ela se aproximou e segurou os cabelos dela que estavam caídos no rosto. Ela deu um sorriso fraco de agradecimento e se apoiou nela para se levantar. Estava sentindo-se fraca.

- Me desculpe pelo seu jardim, Cath. – disse ela chateada – Não consegui segurar.

- Não tem problema querida. – disse Catherine – Está sentindo-se melhor?

Sara concordou com a cabeça. – Acho que preciso de um copo d'água.

- Vamos entrar que a gente pega lá dentro. – disse Catherine entrando em casa sendo seguida pelos três.

Grissom e Sara tinham passado o dia inteiro na casa de Warrick e Cath. Os dois contaram como tinha sido a Lua-de-Mel, mostraram fotos, riram juntos. Já era fim de tarde quando Grissom e Sara, juntamente com Chloe, tinham chegado em casa.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir ao mercado. – disse Grissom depois de verificarem a dispensa – Não tem quase nada aqui.

Sara concordou com a cabeça. – É, quer que eu vá com você? – perguntou ela enquanto assistia Bob Esponja com Chloe.

- Não precisa Honey. – disse ele – Fiquem aí descansando, eu volto logo. – disse ele depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça e Chloe e um leve beijo em Sara antes de sair.

Mãe e filha continuaram a assistir Bob Esponja juntas. Chloe era uma criança bem esperta para sua idade, quatro anos, se interessava por assuntos que nenhuma criança normal se interessaria, mas se tinha um desenho animado que a fazia esquecer de tudo ao seu redor, era Bob Esponja. Ela adorava.

- Hora do banho. – disse Sara ao ver que o desenho tinha terminado – Antes que o seu pai chegue com a janta. – disse ela levantando-se do sofá.

Chloe tinha se jogado no sofá, e agora estava deitada, fazendo manha para não ir tomar banho. Sara se aproximou da menina e a apanhou no colo. – Sem drama, porquinha. – disse rindo levando-a em direção ao banheiro.

Chloe era extremamente do contra. A hora de ir tomar banho era um drama, sempre fazia birra. Mas quando já estava na banheira, não queria mais sair. Chloe estava se divertindo com seus bichinhos na água, enquanto Sara lavava seu cabelo. – Seu pai que devia estar te dando banho. – disse Sara – Foi ele que te deixou correr na terra junto com o Ryan.

Chloe apenas ria e continuava a brincar. – Aonde o meu pai foi? – perguntou ela.

- Ele foi ao mercado. – respondeu Sara enquanto esfregava os pés da menina.

- Ele vai trazer 'Kit Kats'* para mim? – perguntou ela

Sara deu de ombros. – Eu não sei querida.

Chloe soltou um muxoxo e voltou sua atenção para a joaninha que tinha afundado. Sara terminou de enxaguar os cabelos da menina e a retirou da banheira, sob os protestos dela. – Não Chloe, já chega de banho por hoje. – disse ela secando um pouco o cabelo da filha – A mamãe está cansada. - Sara disse colocando o pijama em Chloe

- Desculpa mamãe. – disse ela sinceramente – Eu só queria brincar mais um pouco... – disse explicando-se.

- Eu sei querida. – disse Sara suavemente – Mas é que hoje a mamãe está muito cansada mesmo. - disse ela – Vai lá pro meu quarto enquanto eu procuro a escova. – disse ela para Chloe que saiu correndo do banheiro.

Sara não demorou pra encontrar a escova e foi para o quarto onde Chloe a esperava sentada na cama. A menina se sentou no meio das pernas da mãe enquanto tinha seus cabelos penteados.

- Eu senti saudades. – disse Chloe sinceramente – Suas e do papai.

Sara sorriu. – Eu também senti muito a sua falta, querida.

Um barulho de chaves despertou as duas da conversa, e Chloe pulou rapidamente da cama para ir atrás do pai que estava chegando em casa. Sara tentoufazer o mesmo, mas ao ficar de pé, sentiu seu corpo pesado e um ligeiro mal-estar. Ela sentou-se novamente e respirou fundo.

- Mamãe? – Chloe parou na porta – Tudo bem?

- Claro querida. – ela sorriu, ainda um pouco tonta. – Vai lá ajudar o seu pai, que eu já estou indo.

- Você não está passando mal? – perguntou a menina preocupada ainda olhando para ela.

- Não, eu só estou com um pouco de calor. – disse ela sorrindo forçadamente – Não precisa comentar isso com seu pai, eu estou bem. – disse ela levantando-se, ainda um pouco tonta – Vamos lá ver o que o seu pai trouxe de bom. – disse indo atrás da filha.

Os CSI's estavam reunidos mais uma vez na sala de convivência. Sara contava o que ela e Grissom tinham feito na Lua-de-Mel para Nick e Greg que ouviam curiosos. Warrick que já tinha ouvido tudo aquilo no dia anterior, aproveitava para falar com Cath, que estava novamente de licença maternidade, pelo celular. A conversa deles foi interrompida por Grissom, que entrou na sala apressado.

- Warrick, Nick e Greg. – chamou ele – Duplo no Hard Rock. – disse ele para os três que começaram a pegar seus pertences para sair.

- Sara, você vem comigo. – disse ele para ela – Temos um duplo no Caesars.

Quando Sara e Grissom chegaram até o quarto de hotel, os legistas estavam fazendo seu trabalho, e os corpos ainda não tinham sido retirados. Grissom disse que verificaria o banheiro, enquanto Sara se aproximou da cama. Sobre a cama, sem nenhum sinal aparente de violência, o corpo de uma adolescente jazia morto. Ela tinha um belo rosto, e se alguém não tivesse dito nada, para Sara pareceria que ela estava dormindo. Sara se abaixou e começou a coletar as evidências. Ela olhou ao redor, e não viu o segundo corpo, mas ela se lembrava de Grissom ter dito que era um duplo...

Pela chamada, o policial tinha dito para Grissom que era um duplo homicídio. Duas irmãs, uma na faixa de 15 anos e outra com 5 anos. Logo que entrou no quarto, viu a adolescente, mas não viu a criança, então imaginou que ela estivesse no banheiro. Ele se adiantou, já que não queria que Sara visse a menina. Ela andava muito sensível ultimamente, e ele não queria que ela ficasse mal.

Ele não se considerava uma pessoa emotiva, nem um pouco. Já tinha visto casos e casos, e podia contar nos dedos os que tinham conseguido lhe abalar. Porém, quando ele entrou no banheiro, ele não pode deixar de sentir-se mal. A menina estava dentro da banheira. Grissom se aproximou dela, e viu o ferimento enorme atrás da cabeça dela, e as roupas cheias de sangue. A primeira coisa que ele pensou quando a viu, foi em Chloe. A menina tinha praticamente a mesma idade dela, e estava com os cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança igual a que Sara fazia. Ele respirou fundo antes de começar a coletar as evidências.

- Gris? – ele ouviu a voz de Sara um tempo depois – Já terminei de coletar as evidências aqui no quarto, você precisa de alguma ajuda por aqui? – disse ela entrando no banheiro antes que ele pudesse fazer algo.

Ela parou onde estava e ficou observando o corpo da menina. Ele pode ver a tristeza nos olhos dela. Ele se aproximou dela a tempo de segura-la.

- Hey Sara! – exclamou ele segurando-a – O que foi, Honey? – perguntou preocupado.

- Me senti tonta de repente. – disse ela apoiando-se nos braços dele - Mas já passou.

- Honey, você está gelada. – disse ele conduzindo-a para fora do banheiro – Acho melhor você levar o que coletou para o laboratório, deixa o banheiro comigo.

Sara apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela não era de sair de cena, mas a imagem daquela menina morta tinha lhe feito mal. Ela ainda estava sentindo-se um pouco tonta quando voltou para o laboratório com suas evidências.

Sara estava terminando o almoço na cozinha, e Cath estava ao seu lado lhe ajudando. Ryan e Chloe se divertiam fazendo a pequena Rebecca, que estava no carrinho, rir.

- Estou morrendo de fome! – disse Sara enquanto terminava de fazer a lasanha – Não como desde ontem.

- Ué, porque? – perguntou Catherine fazendo a salada

- Não tomei café da manhã hoje. – disse Sara dando de ombros – Acordei meio enjoada, achei melhor não comer.

Chloe que tinham vindo na cozinha espionar o andamento do almoço interferiu na conversa.

- Mamãe vomita todos os dias. – disse ela simplesmente – Outro dia ela quase desmaiou enquanto penteava meus cabelos.

Sara olhou para Chloe com cara de brava. – Hey! – exclamou ela – Eu não pedi para você não contar para ninguém?

- Não. – disse Chloe pulando da cadeira. – Você me pediu para não contar para o papai. A Tia Cath não é o papai. – disse saindo de lá.

Catherine voltou suas atenções para Sara. – Passa mal todos os dias? – perguntou ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Grissom também me disse que você ficou mal um dia desses durante a ida a campo.

Sara olhou para Catherine. – Não foi nada, foi uma queda de pressão, só isso. – disse Sara displicente.

- Sara. – disse Cath séria. – Você não esqueceu de tomar os anticoncepcionais né?

Sara ficou branca. Ela tinha esquecido de tomar suas injeções trimestrais. Ela sempre ia todo dia 11, mas mês passado ela tinha esquecido. Nem se lembrava porque não tinha ido ao médico... AH! Chloe tinha quebrado a perna, e ela tinha levado a menina ao hospital. – Cath, eu... – ela não sabia o que falar.

- Vou tomar isso como um não. – disse Catherine sorrindo – Acho que teremos um novo Grissom por aí em breve.

Sara sorriu forçadamente. – Você realmente acha que eu possa estar grávida? – perguntou ela.

- Tudo indica que sim...- disse Cath – Mas só tem um jeito de descobrir. – disse ela olhando para Sara.

- Eu tenho tiras de gravidez. – disse ela levantando-se e indo para o banheiro sendo seguida por Catherine.

Kit Kats: Marca de Chocolates.


	27. Complicações

**Capítulo 27: Complicações**

Catherine já tinha ido embora faz tempo com Ryan e Rebecca. Sara estava sentada em sua cama, com uma mão ela apertava o teste que tinham feito há pouco, e com a outra acariciava os cabelos de Chloe que dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Ela sentiu o coração saltar pela boca quando ela ouviu Grissom chegando em casa.

- Oi meus amores. – disse ele entrando no quarto.

Sara automaticamente colocou o teste dentro do moletom e sorriu para ele. – Oi querido. – respondeu ela

Ele se aproximou e a beijou ternamente. – Cath já foi embora? – perguntou ele estranhando

Sara concordou com a cabeça. – Sim, ela precisava passar no Supermercado ainda, antes de voltar para casa.

Grissom se acomodou na cama ao lado de Sara e enlaçou a cintura dela delicadamente. Ficaram assim, por uns minutos, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

- Gris. – chamou Sara de repente – Precisamos conversar.

Ele a encarou preocupado. – O que houve querida?

Ela mordeu os lábios em sinal de nervosismo. – Eu não sei como começar... – disse ela rindo nervosamente.

Ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos e a beijou. Os dois se separaram e Grissom pode ver Sara sorrindo para ele. Ela levou uma mão no bolso do moletom e entregou o conteúdo na mão dele.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Grissom curioso olhando para o objeto.

Sara riu. – Isso é um teste de gravidez, Gris. – disse ela o olhando.

Grissom a encarou surpreso. Ela sorria abertamente agora. – Você está me dizendo que... – disse ele – Você está grávida, Sara?

- Sim, eu estou Gris. – disse ela sorrindo.

Ela pode ver um sorriso esboçando no rosto dele. – Meu Deus! – exclamou ele – Eu não acredito... Mais um Grissom? – disse ele pondo a mão sobre a barriga dela.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça rindo. Ele a abraçou fortemente e a beijou mais uma vez. – Sara, você não sabe como eu estou feliz nesse momento. – disse ele seriamente – Eu sei que nós já temos a Chloe, mas sabe... Eu nunca tinha vivido esse momento antes...

Sara tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas agora. – Me desculpa, Gris.

Ele limpou as lágrimas dela e a abraçou, embalando-a. – Não chora, meu bem. – disse ele – Posso não ter acompanhado a da Chloe, mas você está me dando a chance de acompanhar a desse daqui.

Sara ainda soluçava nos ombros dele. Mas ela não conseguia dizer se era de remorso ou de alegria. Ela diria que um pouco dos dois.

– Gris, vamos ter esse filho juntos. Eu também estou muito feliz.

- Sabe, é um momento, eu diria... mágico. – disse ele animado - É tudo novo para mim... Descobrir junto com você, poder acompanhar a gravidez, até a hora de ver o rostinho dele ou dela... Nossa, obrigado por me proporcionar isso meu bem.

Ela se afastou do colo dele e o encarou. – Nós proporcionamos isso um ao outro.

- É verdade. – concordou ele – E eu te amo por isso.

- Eu também te amo por isso. – disse ela voltando a se aconchegar no colo dele.

Logo que os dois descobriram a novidade, trataram de espalhar para todo mundo. No LAB, foi uma animação, todo mundo feliz com a chegada de mais um Grissom. Chloe ficou com um pouco de ciúmes, mas depois de conversarem bastante com ela, ela acabou aceitando a ideia, e estava feliz com a chegada do irmão/irmã. Já tinha se passado algumas semanas, quando Sara e Grissom conseguiram finalmente um tempo para irem a um médico.

- Vocês são os Grissom's, certo? – perguntou o médico ao vê-los entrando no consultório.

Grissom e Sara apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

- Então, a Sra. Já fez o exame de sangue... – disse ele examinando os papéis que Sara tinha trazido – Quanto tempo? – perguntou ele.

- Não sabemos ainda... – respondeu Sara.

- AH, não? Pois o exame está dizendo aqui! – disse o médico sorrindo – A senhora está com dois meses e cinco dias.

Grissom ficou surpreso. – Não sabia que o exame era tão preciso assim.

O médico o encarou. – O tempo passa e as novidades chegam Sr. Grissom. – disse ele levantando-se. – Vamos fazer uma ultra?

O médico indicou a cama para Sara, que deitou e abriu a blusa que vestia. Ela usava um top esportivo, já que previa que faria uma ultra durante a consulta. Grissom se postou de um lado dela, e o médico ao lado do aparelho. Ela gemeu quando o gel frio foi espalhado sobre sua barriga ainda lisa. Grissom observava tudo como uma excitação explícita. O médico riu ao ver o comportamento dele.

- Primeiro filho? – perguntou ele simpaticamente

- Não, temos uma menina, a Chloe. – respondeu Sara

O médico encarou Grissom novamente e voltou a se concentrar no aparelho. Uns minutos depois ele levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala parecendo preocupado. Grissom encarou Sara arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Onde ele foi? – perguntou Grissom curioso

- Eu não sei... – disse Sara um pouco tensa.

Uns minutos depois o médico retornou a sala, com um outro médico, que aparentemente era mais experiente que ele. O segundo médico sentou-se e com agilidade fez uma rápida ultra, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela. Ele então desligou o aparelho e encarou os dois.

- Sra. Grissom. – começou ele – A Sra. Está com o que nós chamamos de gravidez ectópica. – disse o médico – O fato é que o embrião está se desenvolvendo na sua trompa direita.

- Isso é muito ruim, Doutor? – perguntou Sara nervosa

O médico encarou-a. – Sra. Grissom, sua gravidez não vai passar da 12ª semana de gestação, que é geralmente quando ela é interrompida. – revelou ele.

- Então, eu vou perder o bebê de qualquer jeito? – perguntou Sara com a voz um pouco tremida.

- Sim, infelizmente, não temos como reverter a situação. – disse o médico – O recomendado agora é que a Sra. Faça uma pequena cirurgia, para remoção do embrião, antes que ocorra a interrupção. Vai causar menos dor e desconforto para a Sra.

Grissom encarou Sara. Ela estava com uma cara de choro, e ele sabia que ela estava se segurando ao máximo para não chorar na frente do médico. – Dr. Será que nós podemos ficar sozinhos, um minuto? – perguntou Grissom

Os médicos se levantaram e saíram da sala, deixando-os sozinhos. Grissom se adiantou e abraçou Sara. Ele pode sentir as lágrimas dela molharem seu braço, mas ele não se importou. – Meu amor, não chore. – pediu ele

- Mal descobrimos que ele ou ela estava para vir, e já o perdi! – disse ela entre soluços.

- Não foi sua culpa honey! – disse ele – Esse tipo de coisa acontece.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça concordando e deixou-se embalar no colo dele. Ela estava se sentindo mal. Como se ela fosse a culpada de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo.

- Sara, precisamos fazer a cirurgia o quanto antes. – disse Grissom – Não quero que você sofra mais. – disse ele – Vou chamar os médicos. – disse ele saindo do quarto.

A cirurgia tinha sido realizada naquele mesmo dia, e tinha sido um sucesso. Sara já estava no quarto, muito bem para quem tinha acabado de ser operada, mas Grissom sabia que apesar de parecer fisicamente bem, ela estava se sentindo muito mal por dentro.

Ela agora dormia profundamente, enquanto ele observava seu sono. Ele estava com um nó na garganta. Ele andara pensando em como uma pessoa, que ele nem ao menos conhecia, podia fazer tanto efeito sobre ele. Ele não falara nada, mas ele suspeitava que ele pudesse estar mais abalado do que Sara. Ele estava muito feliz de poder participar dessa gravidez, coisa que ele não pode fazer com Chloe, e a notícia de que o filho não viria o tinha entristecido bastante.

Ele sabia que quando chegasse em casa seria pior. Sara ainda estaria bastante abalada, e eles ainda teriam que contar para Chloe o acontecido. Mas mais tarde Catherine chegaria e poderia conversar com Sara, tentar fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor, coisas de mulher que ele sabia que mesmo tentando ao máximo, nunca conseguiria entender... Ele então deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Teria dias bem longos pela frente.


	28. Começando a produção novamente

**Capítulo 28: Começando a produção novamente**

No dia seguinte, Grissom acordou e viu movimentação no quarto. Ele ficou surpreso em não ter percebido quando Cath e Warrick entraram, e remeteu isso à tensão da noite passada. Assustadoramente, ele tinha dormido uma noite inteira, e viu no relógio que já estava perto da hora do almoço.

- Hey. – exclamou Sara com uma voz fraca – Finalmente acordou. Eu já estava ficando preocupada!

Ele esfregou os olhos discretamente e se aproximou da cama dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. – Como está se sentindo? – perguntou preocupado.

Sara o encarou com os olhos vermelhos. Provavelmente ela tinha chorado há pouco. – Estou bem. – disse finalmente

Grissom sorriu fracamente e se voltou para Warrick. – Vou pegar um café, vem comigo?

O amigo se levantou da poltrona. – Sim, vamos lá.

Os dois saíram do quarto e deixaram as duas sozinhas.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu Grissom... – disse Warrick enquanto pegava seu copo de café – Como você está?

Grissom o encarou sério. – Vou confessar que não estou muito legal, foi um choque tanto para mim quanto para Sara...

Warrick concordou com a cabeça e os dois foram andando pelo hospital. – E Chloe, já sabe?

- Não, ainda não tive tempo de falar com ela.. – disse Grissom – Vai ser difícil.

- Com certeza, cara. – disse Warrick – Mas eu sei que você e a Sara vão superar essa, acredite.

Grissom apenas concordou com a cabeça e os dois seguiram andando pelo hospital. Não precisava de mais palavras; Warrick já tinha demonstrado que ele teria seu apoio e ele estava agradecido com isso.

Assim que os dois fecharam a porta do quarto, um silêncio se instaurou no quarto. Sara tinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto sem importância e Cath tentava respeitar o seu silêncio.

- Será que você quer falar agora? – perguntou Cath cautelosa.

Sara a encarou e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela começou a chorar silenciosamente sendo imediatamente abraçada por Cath que estava com o coração na mão de vê-la assim. Estava tão feliz por seus melhores amigos, que ainda não tinha caído a ficha de que Sara tinha perdido o bebê.

- Ok querida, não precisa falar. – disse Catherine – Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui com você. – disse ainda abraçando-a.

Sara ainda ficaria no hospital por mais dois dias, se recuperando da operação. Grissom, que já tinha passado a noite inteira no hospital, precisava ir até em casa tomar um banho, esfriar a cabeça, e principalmente, conversar com Chloe. A menina tinha passado a noite na casa de Greg e Anna, a pedido dele, e ele tinha que ir buscá-la, já que os dois tinham que trabalhar.

- Papai! – exclamou Chloe ao vê-lo entrando na sala – Estava com saudades! Cadê a mamãe? – ela perguntava muito rapidamente

Grissom a pegou no colo e sorriu para ela – Hey, vá com calma pequena! – disse ele apertando a bochecha dela.

Grissom a colocou no chão e foi sentar-se ao lado dela no sofá. Ele cumprimentou Anna que estava ao lado da menina.

- Cadê a mamãe, papai? – perguntou Chloe mais uma vez

Grissom ia começar a falar mais perdeu a fala. Ele sabia que tinha que falar com a filha, mas não sabia o que dizer, que maneira falar... Sua voz simplesmente não saía. Anna percebeu e resolveu intervir ao seu favor.

- Sua mãe está dodói, querida. – disse Anna carinhosamente – Ela está no médico.

- Mas ela não vai voltar para casa? – perguntou Chloe cautelosa

- Vai sim. – respondeu Anna – Ela só vai ficar uns dias tomando remédio e logo vai ficar boa.

Chloe inclinou a cabeça e pareceu aceitar a ideia. – E a minha irmã? – perguntou de repente – Ela está doente também?

Anna encarou Grissom que fez sinal para ela prosseguir. Ele sabia que não conseguiria falar com a menina.

- A sua irmã ou seu irmão, não sei... Ele vai demorar um pouco mais para chegar. – disse Anna pacientemente para a menina que a encarava – Ele decidiu não vir para cá agora... Resolveu esperar mais um pouquinho.

Chloe arqueou as sobrancelhas igualzinho ao pai. – E a gente pode decidir se nasce ou não, Tia Anna?

- Claro que pode. – disse Anna – Você, eu, o Tio Greg, o seu pai... Todo mundo escolheu nascer.

- Mas eu não me lembro de ter decidido nada. – disse ela curiosa

- É porque você era muito pequena... – disse Anna – Todo mundo acaba esquecendo um dia.

Chloe pareceu concordar. – E porque minha irmã não quis nascer?

- Eu não sei querida... – disse Anna – Acho que ele devia ter uns assuntos pendentes para resolver antes de vir para cá, o que você acha?

- Não sei... – disse ela parecendo pensar – Poxa, eu estava gostando da ideia de ter uma irmã para mim.

Anna passou a mão nos cabelos dela – Não se preocupe querida. Uma hora ele decide, e vem para cá.

Chloe concordou e se levantou para irão banheiro deixando os adultos sozinhos na sala.

- Obrigado Anna. – agradeceu Grissom – Não teria feito melhor...

- Não precisa agradecer... – disse ela sinceramente – E você, como está?

- Não muito bem, mas estou levando. – respondeu ele olhando para Chloe que se aninhava no sofá para dormir. – Chloe, querida, levante-se, não durma. – disse para a menina que nem lhe deu bola

- E Sara, como está? – perguntou Greg preocupado

- Completamente arrasada. – disse ele num suspiro – Nunca a vi nesse estado antes.

- Não se preocupe Grissom, ela é forte, vai superar essa. – disse Anna

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Vamos Chloe, já está tarde. – disse para a menina que levantou-se contra a vontade – Dê um beijo no seu Tio Greg e na Tia Anna.

A menina se despediu dos dois e pediu colo a Grissom que a pegou, aninhando-a no seu colo. – Faria muito bem à Sara se vocês aparecessem no hospital. – disse ele parando na porta.

- Estaremos lá amanhã. – respondeu Greg

Grissom agradeceu com a cabeça e virou-se para ir embora.

Os dois dias no hospital tinham sido uma tortura para Sara. Ela ainda estava se sentindo triste, e tudo o que ela mais queria era ficar agarrada com Grissom e Chloe o maior tempo possível, o que não era possível estando internada.

- Finalmente, casa. – disse ela num suspiro ao entrar – Você sabe como eu odeio hospitais. – disse ela olhando para Grissom.

- Mamãe, o papai disse que hoje ele não ia trabalhar e a gente ia ficar juntos o dia todo, só fazendo coisas legais! – exclamou Chloe

- Hm, que legal! – disse ela para a filha – E o que você quer fazer?

- Eu quero comer sushi. – disse ela animada.

- E desde quando você come sushi? – perguntou ela curiosa

- Quando eu dormi na casa do Tio Greg, ele me deu um sushi e eu gostei muito. – contou ela – Mas eu não posso escolher, papai disse que faríamos o que você quisesse.

Grissom que estava guardando as coisas no quarto estava de volta à sala. – Já contou para sua mãe a nossa programação do dia querida?

- Eu estava perguntando o que ela queria fazer. – respondeu Chloe

- E então, o que manda Honey? – disse ele sentando-se ao lado de Sara.

Ela encolheu os ombros – Eu não sei meu bem. Eu só quero ficar com vocês, para mim já basta. – disse ela sinceramente

Ele sorriu para ela que retribuiu o sorriso, mas não era o sorriso Sidle-Grissom de sempre, era um sorriso triste. Ela chegou mais perto e o abraçou, ela precisava dele. - Acho que vou pedir pizza e uns filmes para nós. – disse Grissom animado – Ah! E sushi para Chloe, claro. – disse ele para a filha que já ia reclamar dos pedidos.

Ele levantou-se e foi para o telefone deixando-as sozinhas no sofá. Sara deitou-se e Chloe se jogou em seu colo repousando a cabeça em sua barriga.

- Não escuto mais a minha irmã. – disse a menina com o ouvido na barriga de Sara – Eu sempre a escutava.

Sara a encarou. – Você sempre a escutava? – perguntou

- Sim, era engraçada. – disse a menina divertida – Fazia uns barulhos engraçados...

Sara sorriu levemente. – E como você sabia que ela era menina? – perguntou curiosa

- Eu não sei, eu apenas sabia. – disse ela – Quando a Tia Cath teve a Becca, ela fazia os mesmos barulhos que a minha irmã fazia... Mas sabe, o irmão da Mandy, aquela minha amiga, fazia uns barulhos diferentes...

Sara a encarou imaginando se o que ela estava falando era verdade mesmo, se ela podia mesmo saber algo sobre o sexo dos bebês. Era bom ter Chloe por perto, ela sempre a fazia se sentir melhor.

Os três estavam deitados na cama de Grissom e Sara. Os dois assistiam ao final do filme abraçados, enquanto Chloe dormia profundamente no colo de Grissom.

- E então, gostou do nosso dia Grissom? – perguntou ele quando o filme acabou.

- Foi maravilhoso, meu bem. – disse ela sinceramente abraçando-o

- Que bom que gostou, pensei em recompensar os dois dias no hospital. – disse ele

- É bom estar em casa. – disse ela – Ainda não tive coragem de ir até o escritório. – disse de repente o encarando.

Grissom a olhou. Ele sabia o porque dela não ter ido ao escritório ainda. Apesar de não terem comprado nada demais, algumas roupinhas e brinquedos comprados por eles há uns dias atrás, e que ainda estavam embalados, tinham sido deixados no escritório já que eles pretendiam transformá-lo no quarto do bebê. Ele levantou-se e a pegou pela mão. – Gris, eu não quero. – resistiu ela

- Querida, você precisa ir até lá. – disse ele puxando-a pela mão.

Ela se deixou levar por ele. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e ela entrou logo atrás dele. Ela viu no canto, umas sacolas da Baby Gap. Elase lembrava de não tinha resistido ao passar pela loja, e tinha escolhido a dedo aquelas peças de roupa. Ao lado, ela viu o móbile escolhido por Chloe durante um passeio delas com Cath, e que a amiga tinha comprado para o bebê. Ela respirou fundo e tentou não chorar na frente dele. Ele a abraçou carinhosamente. – Sara, são só coisas materiais, viu? – disse ele fazendo carinho nas costas dela. – Esse bebê teve algum motivo para não vir, não estava na hora. Não fui culpa de ninguém. Eu tenho certeza que outro virá em breve.

Sara concordou com a cabeça – Eu quero dar essas coisas. Não quero usá-las para o próximo bebê. – disse com uma voz baixa

- Faremos como você quiser. – concordou ele – A única coisa que eu te peço, é que não se culpe, e não fique triste. Eu sei que você não é assim. Nós vamos passar por isso juntos, e você vai ver que logo, um novo Grissom estará chegando. – disse ele

- Gris, eu te amo muito. – disse ela sinceramente o abraçando forte – E sim, logo estaremos com um novo Grissom.

- Podemos começar a produção agora mesmo. – disse ele sorrindo marotamente para ela.

- Gilbert Grissom! – exclamou ela fingindo estar brava – Como pode se aproveitar do meu estado frágil! – disse divertida – E além do mais a Chloe está dormindo na nossa cama. – disse se encolhendo o pescoço à medida que ele a beijava por ali.

- Temos uma cama extra no quarto de hóspedes. – disse ele a beijando suavemente nos lábios e a carregando para fora do escritório.

- É uma cama de solteiro! – exclamou ela.

- Honey, nem o chão nos impediu de nada, o que reclamar de uma cama de solteiro? – disse ele divertido.

Sara desistiu de retrucar e sorrindo deixou-se levar para o quarto de hóspedes.


	29. Voltando para casa

**Capítulo 29: Voltando para casa.**

Os meses foram passando e cada vez mais Sara e Grissom se acostumavam com a perda do bebê. Sara já não ficava mais triste pelos cantos e ele tinha perdido o aspecto de que o mundo estava sob suas costas. O fim de semana tinha sido pesado, já que a equipe estava desfalcada. Cath e Warrick tinham ido passar o fim de semana em Harvard, para a formatura de Lindsay. Sara e Grissom tinham sido convidados pela moça, mas não tinham conseguido ser liberados no LAB. Ela tinha se formado como primeira da turma, deixando Catherine muito orgulhosa.

- Willows. – atendeu uma voz alegre do outro lado da linha

- Lind! – exclamou Sara animada – Como você está querida?

- Tia Sara! – exclamou ela – Eu estou bem! Queria tanto que vocês estivessem vindo! – disse ela num muxoxo.

- Eu também queria tanto ter ido, Lind. – disse Sara sinceramente – Mas sua mãe e o Warrick já tinham folgado, não tinha como eu e o Griss folgarmos também...

- É, eu entendo. – disse ela

- Mas então, como está a mais nova física formada em Harvard? – perguntou animada

- Ah Tia! É uma sensação maravilhosa... Sabe, ter me formado. – disse ela – Mamãe te disse que fui a primeira da turma?

- Não! – exclamou Sara contente – Ela não me disse isso, vou pegar a sua mãe quando ela chegar aqui... – disse rindo – Meus parabéns querida, fico muito feliz por você! – disse ela.

- Obrigada Tia. – disse ela rindo

- Ah Lind, estou morrendo de saudades suas... – disse Sara – O seu tio também, ele está te mandando um beijo, você sabe como ele é, odeia falar no telefone. – disse Sara divertida

- É, eu conheço a peça! – respondeu a moça – Mas então Tia, eu vou para Vegas amanhã, vou voltar com a mamãe.

- Ah mentira? – perguntou Sara – Mas você vai voltar definitivamente, ou só para passear mesmo?

- Ainda não sei. – disse Lindsay – Eu quero voltar para Vegas, definitivamente, mas eu não sei... Tenho que resolver um monte de coisas ainda. Por enquanto eu vou só à passeio.

- Ah entendo.. – respondeu Sara – Então a gente se vê amanhã.

- Sim, sim. Até amanhã Tia. – respondeu Lindsay – Manda um beijo pra Chloe e um pro tio Grissom.

- Pode deixar, mando sim. – disse ela – Eles também estão mandando um beijo para todo mundo aí.

- Ok, beijos, tchau. – respondeu Lindsay finalizando a ligação.

Sara desligou o telefone e colocou o telefone de volta na base. Chloe estava assistindo a um filme junto com Grissom no sofá.

- Lind mandou um beijo para todos. – disse Sara levantando-se da poltrona onde estava – Ela está vindo para Vegas amanhã com Cath.

Grissom se voltou para ela. – Hm, podíamos oferecer um almoço para ela, já que não fomos à formatura dela.

- Ótima ideia, Gris! – disse Sara animada – Vou falar com Cath amanhã. Ela ficou de me ligar quando estivesse chegando.

Sara tinha posto a mesa no jardim, o cheiro vindo da churrasqueira estava delicioso. Ela conversava com Cath e Lindsay sentadas na mesa, enquanto Grissom e Warrick ensinavam a Daniel, o namorado de Lindsay, como fazer um bom churrasco. O rapaz escutava com atenção o que os dois falavam e até se arriscava a fazer algumas coisas que eles lhe mostravam como fazer. Ryan e Chloe corriam pela grama brincando enquanto Rebecca andava desajeitadamente atrás deles. A menina estava com seus dez meses, e a cada dia se parecia mais com Cath.

- Mas você pretende voltar Lind? – perguntou Sara

- Olha Tia, eu quero muito voltar, mas não sei ainda. – respondeu Lindsay - Tenho que ver muitas coisas.

- Eu já te disse filha, você pode voltar lá para casa a hora que você precisar. – disse Catherine sinceramente – Ia ser bom ter a minha filhota de volta. – disse ela divertida

- Mãe, nós já conversamos sobre isso... – disse Lindsay – Quero me sustentar, ter minha própria casa.

Catherine olhou pesarosa, mas com satisfação para Lindsay. Sara pode perceber um quê de orgulho no sorriso que se desenhou no rosto da amiga e ela não pode deixar de sorrir junto. Cath tinha dado duro para criar Lindsay, e agora estava tendo o retorno.

- O almoço está pronto! – exclamou Daniel trazendo as primeiras carnes para a mesa – Essa aqui o Grissom fez especialmente para a Lind. – disse ele colocando um prato na frente da namorada.

- Vou levas as crianças para lavarem as mãos. – disse Catherine se levantando em direção aos três.

- Eu te ajudo. – disse Sara levantando-se e indo pegar Chloe.

- E então, qual é o veredicto? – perguntou Grissom a Lind depois da moça provar a carne.

- Está maravilhosa Tio Gris! – exclamou ela – Muito boa mesmo!

- AH, sabia que ela ia gostar! – disse ele gabando-se para Warrick e Daniel – Eu conheço essa menina desde que ela estava na barriga da mãe, sei do que ela gosta. – disse gabando-se.

Lindsay ficou rindo das gabações do Tio.

- Chega para lá Lind! – exclamou uma vozinha do seu lado – Quero ficar do seu lado, estava com muitas saudades suas!

- Oh meu amor! – disse ela beijando o topo da cabeça dele – Eu também senti muitas saudades do meu irmãozinho mais lindo!

Ryan sorriu com o elogio e esperou enquanto sua mãe servia seu prato. Chloe estava sentada de frente para ele, ao lado de Sara que servia um prato para ela.

- Mamãe, não gosto de carne. – reclamou Chloe – Porque eu tenho que comer carne? Você não come!

- Mas eu sou adulta. – justificou-se ela – Você ainda tem muito que crescer e precisa de proteína.

Chloe amarrou a cara para o pedaço de carne que Sara colocou em seu prato. Grissom ria da cara amarrada da filha. Era igual a que Sara fazia quando estava contrariada. Do lado da esposa, ele podia ver Catherine se esforçando para manter Rebecca quieta na cadeirinha.

- Querida, fique quieta! – pedia Cath enquanto a ajeitava na cadeirinha ao seu lado – Papai já vem com o seu almoço.

- A Becca não fica quieta. – comentou Ryan divertido – Ela sempre dá trabalho para mamãe na hora de comer. Mamãe diz que queria que ela fosse igual a mim quando era da idade dela. Disse que eu comia tudo o que colocavam na minha frente, sem reclamar. – contava ele orgulhoso de seu feito.

- E é verdade. – confirmou Lind – Lembra-se da primeira vez em que o vimos, Dan? – perguntou ela dirigindo-se ao namorado – Você tinha acabado de nascer e dormia o tempo todo... Só acordava para mamar! Deixava mamãe doida! – contou a ele rindo.

O almoço tinha corrido muito bem. Todo mundo tinha conversado bastante, devido ao longo tempo sem se ver. Lindsay estava contente de estar de volta, ela amava aquela cidade. Tinha passado sua vida inteira lá, era onde ela tinha a família e os amigos. Ela não tinha percebido, mas sentia muita falta daquilo tudo.

Lindsay e Daniel estava aproveitando a estadia em Las Vegas. O rapaz era de Chicago e apesar de namorar com Lindsay há cinco anos, e ter visitado a cidade inúmeras vezes, eles estavam aproveitando melhor dessa vez, sem preocupações.

- Lind? – perguntou Catherine da cozinha – São vocês?

- Sim mamãe, somos nós! – respondeu a moça fechando a porta atrás dela.

Catherine veio até a sala onde os dois estavam chegando e cumprimentou-os. Ela notou que Lindsay estava estranha, e Daniel parecia meio longe dali. Lindsay viu que a mãe estava notando o clima estranho. – Está fazendo o jantar? – perguntou de repente – Eu posso ajudar.

Catherine a encarou curiosa. – Se você quiser pode me ajudar. – disse ela – Preciso de ajuda com as batatas.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Lindsay aliviada - Vou adiantando... – disse indo em direção a cozinha.

Catherine a acompanhou com o olhar, e depois voltou-se novamente para Daniel que ainda parecia estar distante.

- Vá tomar um banho. – aconselhou ela – O jantar já está quase pronto.

Lindsay descascava as batatas rapidamente quando Catherine entrou na cozinha. Ela sentou-se ao lado da filha e pousou as mãos sobre as delas. – Lindsay. – chamou ela calmamente – O que aconteceu, querida?

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lindsay nervosa – Nada mamãe...

- Lindsay Willows. Eu te conheço desde que você nasceu, e eu sei quando você está com algum problema. – disse encarando a filha.

Lindsay a encarou nervosamente. – É o Daniel, mãe. – disse por fim. – Ele me pediu em casamento.

Catherine sorriu. – E isso é ruim? Quero dizer, você não o ama tanto quanto gostaria?

- Não, não é isso! – disse ela ameaçando chorar – Eu o amo muito mãe.

- Então qual é o problema? – perguntou Cath confusa.

Linday a encarou. – Daniel quer voltar para Chicago, e me levar com ele. – disse ela – Eu disse a ele que não queria ir embora de Vegas.

- E o que ele disse? – perguntou Catherine

- Ele disse que se fosse para ficar, então era melhor terminarmos com tudo. Ele já tem um emprego esperando por ele quando ele chegar, e ele não quer perdê-lo. – disse Lindsay chorosa – Eu não sei o que eu faço mãe!

Catherine olhou para a filha e a abraçou. – Lind, eu sinceramente não sei o que te dizer. – disse ela – Eu queria muito que você ficasse aqui em Vegas, perto de mim, mas eu sei que eu não posso te impedir de seguir a sua vida. Se é sua vontade, vá com o Dan. Eu ficarei feliz quando você estiver feliz. – disse ela sinceramente.

Lindsay se deixou afundar no colo de sua mãe como há muito tempo não fazia. – Mas esse é o problema mamãe. – disse ela – Eu não quero deixar Vegas. Passei minha vida toda aqui, e agora que estou de volta, pude ter a certeza que eu pertenço a esse lugar. – disse ela – Eu quero morar aqui, perto de você, do Warrick, do Ry, da Becca, do Tio Gris e da Tia Sara, dos meus antigos amigos...

- Lind, eu gostaria muito de te ajudar, mas eu não posso. – disse Cath – Essa decisão tem que partir de você. Deixa seu coração decidir, e depois converse com ele.

- Estou preocupada com Lindsay. – revelou Catherine enquanto esperava pelo resultado da análise com Sara – Faz cinco dias em que Daniel a pediu em casamento, e ela ainda não se decidiu. Anda triste pelos cantos...

- É normal Cath. – respondeu Sara – Ela está confusa. Ela precisa desse tempo para pensar. Casamento é uma decisão muito difícil.

- Eu sei que é, por isso estou preocupada! – disse ela nervosa – Lind é muito nova, não quero que ela faça algo que vá se arrepender depois.

- Ela precisa errar para aprender. – disse Sara – Se ela for com ele, ou ficar, ela vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências da escolha. Lind é esperta, não vai se precipitar.

- O que estão fazendo aí? – perguntou Warrick se aproximando delas – Hey Mandy, preciso das digitais agora mesmo! – disse ele para Mandy que estava analisando as digitais logo atrás deles.

- Um minuto, Warrick. – disse ela lá de dentro – Estou processando as digitais do caso da Catherine e da Sara primeiro.

Ele abaixou os ombros e passou o braço por cima do ombro de Cath. – As damas primeiro. – disse Sara rindo.

- Sim, sim, fazer o que né. – disse ele sorrindo – Espero que o Grissom tenha tido uma boa noite ontem, e não esteja de mau humor quando eu chegar atrasado com as digitais. – disse distraído.

Mandy nessa hora veio com o resultado das digitais das duas e Sara se adiantou pegando o papel das mãos dela. Correu os olhos rapidamente sobre o resultado e se voltou para Warrick. – Pode ter certeza que ele teve uma. – disse rindo e indo embora com Cath.

A casa estava silenciosa quando Catherine e Warrick voltaram do LAB, afinal ainda era de manhã cedo. Os dois estavam mortos de sono, e não viam a hora de dormir. Como sempre faziam, passavam no quarto de Ryan, no de Rebecca para ver como eles estavam. E como na maioria das vezes, eles estavam dormindo. Warrick disse que ia subir, mas Cath ficou para passar no quarto de Lindsay.

- Mamãe? – perguntou ela quando viu a porta do quarto abrindo

- Já está acordada? – perguntou Cath entrando no quarto – Passei só para ver como você estava, pensei que estivesse dormindo.

- Eu estou morrendo de sono, mas não consegui dormir, estava esperando por você. – disse ela animada

- E posso saber porque? – perguntou Cath curiosa

Lindsay sentou-se na cama ao lado da mãe e respirou fundo antes de falar. – Eu aceitei o pedido de casamento do Daniel. – disse ela animada.

Catherine sorriu e a abraçou em meio às lágrimas. Sua filha mais velha que ela tinha cuidado com tanto cuidado, estava recém formada em Harvard como primeira da turma e agora ia se casar! Ela estava muito feliz por ela, mas isso também significava que ela iria embora para Chicago com ele...

- Mamãe, mamãe! – exclamou Lindsay rindo – Está me escutando?

Catherine se despertou dos devaneios com a voz da filha. – Ai Lind, me desculpa, eu não estava prestando atenção...

Lindsay riu. – Eu estava dizendo que nós vamos nos casar, mas vamos morar aqui em Las Vegas.

- Ah, então vocês vão ficar? – exclamou Cath surpresa – Mas isso é melhor do que saber que você vai se casar, minha filha! – disse ela sorrindo.

- Eu disse que se fosse para ir para Chicago, eu não ia. – disse Lindsay – Nós conversamos e ele disse que não estava disposto a me perder por causa de um emprego. Como ele disse: 'Emprego tem aos montes, já Lindsay Willows só tem uma, graças a Deus!' – contou ela sorrindo.

- Que bom que está de volta, Lind. – disse Catherine sorrindo – E meus parabéns pelo casamento, estou orgulhosa de você. Dan é um bom rapaz, e pelo visto vocês se amam de verdade, e é isso o que realmente importa. – disse Cath chorando emocionada.

- Ah mamãe! – disse ela chorando também – Estamos parecendo duas manteigas derretidas! – disse rindo em meio às lágrimas.

- É, é verdade. – disse Cath se recompondo – Chorar dá rugas, e não queremos isso, não é mesmo? – disse rindo.

- Não mesmo! – concordou Lindsay. – Acho que agora eu posso dormir, estava só te esperando. Não podia dormir sem te contar!

Catherine levantou-se e a abraçou. – Eu também vou dormir, estou morrendo de sono. – disse ela – Vou contar para o Warrick antes que ele durma! – disse saindo do quarto da filha.

A cerimônia tinha sido simples, sem luxo nenhum, como Lindsay e Daniel queriam. Lindsay estava muito bonita com seu vestido de noiva, assim como Daniel estava elegantérrimo em seu Smoking. A festa estava sendo realizada na casa de Catherine, e tinha bastante gente. Amigos da faculdade, antigos colegas de Lindsay, antigos colegas de Daniel, a família dele, assim como a pequena família de Catherine e toda a equipe CSI.

- E então, como se sente Cath? – perguntou Nick sentando-se ao lado dela junto com a esposa Margaret – Sensação de dever cumprido? – perguntou rindo

- Quase isso. – respondeu ela divertida – Eu me lembro de quando ela nasceu. Era pequena e muito loirinha. Minha mãe me disse que ela se parecia comigo no dia em que eu tinha nascido. – disse ela por alto – Naquela época eu não tinha noção do que o futuro estava reservado para aquela coisinha tão pequena. – disse rindo – Agora olha ela. Recém formada com êxito em Harvard, casada, dando rumo a sua própria vida... E diga-se de passagem, muito linda também!

Nick e Margaret concordaram rindo. A pequena Kim, filha deles, estava cada vez mais parecida com Margaret, com seus cabelos loiros, porém não podia-se negar os traços de Nick nela. Ela já estava bem grande, e corria com Ryan, Chloe e algumas outras crianças presentes. – Eu não quero nem imaginar quando a Kim for casar! – disse Margaret divertida – Do jeito que esse daqui é ciumento, o pobre do rapaz vai sofrer. – disse rindo.

Catherine concordou com ela – É verdade Nick. - disse ela rindo – Você vai ter que se controlar...

- Ei, eu não sou tão mau assim! – exclamou ele fingindo indignação

- Aham, sei. – disse Margaret divertida

Sara e Anna se aproximaram da mesa. – Podemos saber o motivo das risadas? – perguntou Sara sentando-se ao lado de Catherine.

- Essas duas aqui estão falando mal de mim. – contou Nick – Me salva delas, Sara!

Sara riu do amigo e se virou para Catherine. – O que vocês estão aprontando para o Nick, heim?

- Eu e Margaret estávamos comentando o quanto os namorados da Kim iam sofrer na mão desse Sr. Ciumento! – contou ela

- AAAAh! Mas isso é verdade, Nick! – concordou Sara rindo – Dessa vez não vou poder contradizer...

- Até você, Sara? – perguntou ele rindo – Eu vou sair daqui, onde estão o Warrick e o Grissom?

- Warrick está ali conversando com o pai de Daniel. – apontou Catherine – E Grissom está com Greg.

Nick levantou-se da mesa e foi atrás dos amigos, deixando as mulheres sozinhas.


	30. Antes tarde do que nunca

**Capítulo 30: Antes tarde do que nunca**

O fim do ano sempre era uma época corrida. Sara sempre pensava consigo mesma, na contradição que era aquele LAB... Na época de festas, o número de casos sempre aumentava consideravelmente. Com o Natal se aproximando, eles estavam com muitos casos em aberto e trabalhando como nunca. As olheiras tinham se tornado permanentes nos rostos deles, e os ombros caídos eram visivelmente notados... Sara estava trabalhando que nem louca, e estava cansada como nunca.

- Vou ter uma conversinha com Grissom sobre o horário da senhorita ir para a cama. – disse Greg sentando-se do lado dela – Acho que você precisa de um café, Sara. – disse ele levantando-se para pegar um copo para ela.

- Não, não precisa pegar nada não Greg. – disse ela – É que além de estar cansada pra caramba, eu estou com uma dor horrível. Acho que é o fígado. – disse ela fazendo careta

- Ahwn! – exclamou ele – É melhor ir ao médico para ver isso.

Sara confirmou com a cabeça. – Sim, eu acho que vou tentar arranjar um tempo no fim de semana. – disse ela

Catherine apareceu na sala onde os dois estavam. Assim como em Sara e o resto da equipe, o cansaço dela era evidente.

- Sara! – exclamou ela – Estava te procurando. Mandy conseguiu as digitais!

Sara se animou com a novidade da amiga. – E pertencem a quem?

- Hugh Stael. – disse ela – Acho que alguém mentiu para nós...

Sara sorriu de lado. – Acho que nós precisamos fazer algumas perguntinhas. – disse levantando-se – A gente se fala depois Greg.

Lindsay tinha se casado há um pouco mais de um mês. Daniel tinha conseguido um emprego em um laboratório local e Lindsay ainda estava em casa, terminando de arrumar as coisas. Ela pretendia tornar-se uma CSI, mas não sabia o que sua mãe diria sobre isso. Na verdade, ela já tinha tentado falar com ela sobre o assunto muitas vezes, mas ela sempre cortava dizendo que não gostaria que Lindsay virasse uma CSI. Ela achava uma profissão de risco e não queria ver sua filha envolvida num ramo muito perigoso. Mas Lindsay não se importava. Ela achava uma contradição da mãe dizer aquilo. Ela tinha crescido vendo a mãe e o padrinho, trabalharem no LAB, e há muito tempo que já tinha decidido que era aquilo que ela queria para sua vida profissional.

- Dan? – exclamou Lindsay da sala de televisão – É você, amor?

Daniel colocou a bolsa no canto da sala e se jogou no sofá ao lado da esposa. – Ai, como estava doido para chegar em casa! – disse ele tirando os sapatos.

- Como foi o dia? – perguntou Lindsay

- Cansativo, mas produtivo. – disse ele divertido – E o seu?

Lindsay sorriu. – Recebi uma ligação.

Daniel levantou-se e a encarou sorrindo desconfiado. – De onde?

- Do Laboratório Criminal de Las Vegas. – disse ela sorrindo – Parece que alguém entregou meu currículo por lá e eles estão interessados e querem uma entrevista.

Daniel a abraçou. – Ahá! – exclamou ele – Eu sabia que conseguiria Lind!

- Porque não me disse que tinha entregue o meu currículo lá? – perguntou ela curiosa

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, amor. – disse ele sorrindo ainda

- Bem – disse ela animada – A entrevista é na sexta. Tenho que me preparar.

- Relaxa Lind. – disse ele – Você vai conseguir, eu sei que vai.

- Essa reunião será breve, eu não pretendo tomar muito o tempo de vocês. – disse Bonnie.

Bonnie era supervisora do RH, e era a responsável por todos os funcionários do LAB.

- Como vocês devem saber, o LAB recebeu uma nova verba para contratar recém formados. – disse Bonnie – Hoje à tarde, eu farei as entrevistas com os candidatos e provavelmente os dois estarão selecionados hoje mesmo.

- Então, serão dois novatos? – perguntou Kirsten, supervisora do diurno.

- Sim, Sra. Nichol. – disse Bonnie dirigindo-se a Kirsten – Cada turno, receberá um novato.

Bonnie os encarou esperando por mais perguntas, que não vieram. – Bem. – disse ela pegando quatro pastas iguais – Vou deixar uma cópia dos currículos dos candidatos com vocês. – disse ela entregando a cada um deles, uma pasta. – Até a hora do almoço, vocês me entreguem e digam se tem alguma preferência. – disse levantando-se.

Cath e Grissom saíram da sala logo atrás de Abby e Kirsten, as supervisoras do diurno. Grissom levava a pasta ainda fechada debaixo do braço enquanto Cath folheava os currículos.

- Pronto para treinar mais um novato? – perguntou ela divertida enquanto corria os olhos pelos currículos.

- Bem, sangue novo sempre é uma ajuda. – disse ele dando de ombros – Eu vejo isso com... – continuou ele sendo interrompido por uma exclamação de Cath – O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- "Lindsay Cooper". – disse ela indignada – É o currículo da Lind!

Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele ainda não estava acostumado com o novo sobrenome da afilhada. – E o que é que tem?

- Eu já conversei sobre isso várias vezes com a Lind... – disse ela – Já disse que não queria ela trabalhando aqui no LAB.

- E porque não? – os dois conversavam enquanto iam para a sala de convivência.

- Não quero minha filha trabalhando com risco. – disse ela preocupada – Você sabe que corremos risco nesse trabalho, Gil.

Grissom concordou com ela. – Sim, concordo com você. – disse ele – Porém, você sabe que é isso que a Lind quer. Ela fala nisso há anos, e eu acho egoísta da sua parte não querer que ela faça isso só porque não te agrada. – ele disse sinceramente

- Gil! – exclamou ela – Então, como pai, você acha que eu estou errada? Digo, se a Chloe quiser ser uma CSI, você vai aceitar de braços abertos? – perguntou Cath

- Não vou dizer que eu vou gostar, afinal, como você mesma disse, é um trabalho de risco, mas acho que se é o que ela quiser fazer, eu a apoiarei. – disse ele

Catherine o encarou pesarosa e foi andando na frente ainda segurando os currículos.

Lindsay encarou os demais ao seu redor. Além dela, mais nove pessoas aguardavam serem chamadas.

- Cooper, Lindsay. – chamou a secretária – A CSI Willows quer falar com você.

Lindsay franziu a testa e levantou-se indo em direção a sala da mãe.

- Oi mãe. – disse ela batendo na porta – Mandou me chamar? – perguntou cautelosa.

- Sim, mandei Lind. – confirmou Catherine séria – Porque não me disse que faria uma entrevista aqui hoje?

Lindsay respirou fundo. – Porque eu sabia que você estaria tendo a mesma reação que está tendo agora. Porque eu sabia que você ia fazer de tudo para que eu desistisse de fazer a entrevista. Porque eu sabia que você não ia concordar com isso. – disse ela

Catherine olhou para a filha. – Lind, eu sei que nós já conversamos sobre isso. – disse ela – E eu sei que quando você põe uma coisa nessa sua cabeça, ninguém tira. – disse ela divertida. – Eu só queria que você soubesse que pode me falar as coisas, e que eu vou estar aqui para tudo o que você precisar. – disse ela

Lindsay se adiantou e abraçou a mãe. – Obrigada mãe. Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.

Catherine sorriu para a filha. – Eu sei que ser uma CSI é uma vontade antiga, e eu realmente espero que você consiga a vaga.

- Obrigada mãe. – disse ela sorrindo – Vou fazer o meu melhor.

- Eu sei que vai. – concordou Cath – Você sempre faz.

- Eu passo aqui quando eu terminar tudo por lá. – disse ela saindo da sala.

Catherine a observou sair. Ela não podia dizer que concordava com Lindsay se tornar uma CSI, afinal, ela considerava uma profissão de risco e ela não queria isso para a filha, mas ela também sabia que era um sonho antigo e que, como Grissom dissera, ela estaria sendo egoísta em se por contra a vontade dela. Ela sorriu e voltou a atenção para o trabalho.

A equipe estava reunida, num restaurante próximo ao LAB. Lindsay tinha conseguido a vaga, e agora era a CSI nível 1 do turno noturno. Como Catherine era sua mãe, ela teve que ser colocada na equipe de Grissom, mas ela nem reclamou. Estava muito feliz de ter conseguido a vaga e finalmente poder trabalhar no que queria.

- Lind, se prepara para o trote amanhã. – disse Greg rindo – É dureza, né não Nick?

- Demais... – disse ele fazendo careta – Não gosto nem de me lembrar do meu.

Lindsay fez uma careta. – Tem trote mesmo, mãe? – perguntou ela – Pensei que fosse brincadeira do Greg.

Catherine riu da filha. – Não tem trote, Lind. – disse ela – Ele só quer te aterrorizar.

Lindsay se fingiu de brava. – Bonito isso heim, Tio Greg?

- Lind, era brincadeira mesmo... – disse ele – Mas eu posso fazer ser verdade se continuar me chamando de Tio Greg. – disse ele fazendo uma careta

- Desculpa, força do hábito. – disse ela rindo.

Sara se aproximou da mesa, voltando do banheiro.

- Está melhor? – perguntou Catherine preocupada

- Sim, é que essa dor no fígado está me matando. – disse ela fazendo uma careta e sentando-se ao lado de Grissom.

- Hey, você disse que iria ao médico esse fim de semana. – disse ele

- Eu sei o que eu disse, e só para constar Sr. Linguarudo Grissom, a consulta já está marcada. – disse ela sorrindo

O garçom se aproximou da mesa com umas garrafas de cerveja e colocou uma na frente de cada um.

- Eu que pedi! – disse Warrick – Vamos brindar à vaga de Lind..

Todos abriram suas garrafas e estenderam na frente para um brinde. – À nova integrante do LAB mais sinistro de Las Vegas. - disse Greg animado. – Todos bateram suas garrafas nas dos outros e beberam depois do brinde.

Grissom estava na sala assistindo televisão junto com Chloe. Ela tinha acabado de voltar da escola, e os dois estavam esperando por Sara que tinha ido ao médico.

- Olá meus amores. – cumprimentou ela ao entrar na sala – Como foi a escola, meu anjo? – perguntou a Chloe que tinha vindo dar um beijo nela.

- Foi muito legal. – respondeu ela – Tirei maior nota na leitura diária.

- Ah, sério? – exclamou Sara – Essa é minha filha! – disse rindo com ela.

- Nossa filha, você quis dizer. – disse Grissom rindo do sofá

Sara se aproximou e sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele. – É, não vou tirar o seu mérito. – disse ela dando um selinho nele.

- E como foi a consulta? – perguntou Grissom preocupado

Sara se endireitou no sofá. – Venha aqui Chloe. – chamou a menina – Quero contar uma coisa para vocês.

Chloe se aproximou e sentou no colo de Sara – Pode contar mamãe.

- Lembra, que o seu irmãozinho pediu pra ficar um pouco mais de tempo lá onde ele estava? – perguntou Sara a Chloe.

- Lembro sim mamãe. – concordou a menina – A Tia Anna disse que ele ainda tinha que resolver umas coisas antes de vir para cá...

- Então, ele já deve ter resolvido tudo por lá, porque ele está vindo agora. – disse Sara sorrindo.

Grissom abriu um sorriso para a esposa e para a filha. – Isso é sério Sara? – perguntou ele – Você está mesmo grávida de novo?

Sara sorriu para ele e para Chloe. – Sim, estou! – disse abraçando-o

- Mas isso... é ótimo! – disse Grissom – Então era essa a sua dor de fígado? – perguntou divertido.

- Era! – confirmou ela rindo – O médico disse que sempre aparece por lá uma com dor de fígado... Estou com dois meses.

Grissom a encarou incapaz de parar de sorrir. – Mas está... está tudo certo? – perguntou cauteloso.

- Sim, está. – disse Sara aliviada – O médico disse que está tudo nos conformes...

- Graças a Deus! – disse Grissom animado – Mas então, temos que comemorar! – disse ele animado – Vou ligar para Cath, para contar a novidade...

- Ok querido! – disse Sara divertida ao ver a animação dele.

Ele estava indo pegar o telefone quando voltou e deu um beijo nela. – Eu te amo,viu? – disse sorrindo

- Ecaaaaaaaa! – disse Chloe ao ver os dois se beijando. – Que nojo mamãe!

Sara riu e a pegou no colo abraçando-a, enquanto Grissom ia ligar para Catherine para contar a novidade. – Gostou da novidade?

- Sim, gostei. – disse ela – Eu fiquei triste quando ele não quis vir da primeira vez... mas agora ele está vindo, e eu estou feliz.

Sara sorriu para ela. – É, eu também estou meu amor.


	31. Epílogo  Parte I

**Epílogo**

Seis meses depois.

Sara andava pelo LAB gingando com Chloe agarrada a sua mão. A barriga de oito meses estava enorme. Ela vinha sentindo-se cansada e ela sabia que a hora estava chegando.

- Como vão minhas três meninas? – exclamou Grissom quando as viu entrando em seu escritório. Quando Sara estava com quatro meses de gestação, eles descobriram que teriam uma menina.

_Sara entrou em casa e encontrou a casa silenciosa. – Griss? Chloe? – chamou ela colocando a bolsa em cima do sofá. A barriga de seis meses já estava bem aparente e pesada. _

_- Já estamos indo mamãe! – Sara ouviu a filha gritar dos jardins._

_Ela sentou-se no sofá e colocou os pés para cima da mesinha de centro. Não demorou muito para Chloe e Grissom aparecerem na sala._

_- Eu posso saber o que vocês estavam fazendo lá fora? – perguntou Sara._

_- Papai estava mexendo nos insetos dele, e eu estava assistindo! – contou a menina – Você foi rápida. _

_- Sim, hoje a consulta foi rapidinha. – concordou ela – Chloe, pegue um livro que está dentro da minha bolsa, por favor? – pediu ela_

_Chloe pulou do sofá e foi pegar o que a mãe tinha pedido. _

_- 'No..mes para be..bê..s' – ela leu curiosa – Vamos escolher o nome da minha irmã, hoje? – perguntou ela animada._

_- Nós, não. – Sara disse – Ela vai escolher o nome dela hoje. _

_- Então, se vamos fazer isso hoje, quer dizer que ela chutou pela primeira vez? – perguntou Grissom animado. – Sara tinha dito que o bebê escolheria o próprio nome, e que ela só seria capaz de fazer isso quando começasse a chutar._

_- Sim! – contou Sara animada – Eu estava no médico, aguardando ser atendida, quando ela chutou!_

_Grissom sorriu para a esposa. – Será que você pode me dizer agora, o que exatamente nós vamos fazer? – perguntou ele curioso_

_Sara se ajeitou no sofá e se voltou para ele. – Eu vou dizer a ela, que chute a minha barriga quando ela escutar o nome que a agrade. – disse Sara animada_

_Grissom a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Isso realmente funciona, Sara? – perguntou ele_

_Sara o encarou. – Mas é claro que funciona, Gilbert Grissom. – disse ela abrindo os botões da camisa que vestia, deixando-a a mostra. _

_Chloe se aproximou da mãe e colou o ouvido na barriga dela. – Eu estou escutando ela. – disse Chloe – Hey mãzinha, você vai escolher o seu nome agora! – contou Chloe._

_Grissom se aproximou e sentou-se do outro lado de Sara. – Seus seios me parecem ótimos daqui. – disse ele baixinho no ouvido dela. – Mesmo nesse top esportista..._

_Sara riu com o comentário. – Você sabe que são os únicos que estão cabendo em mim atualmente... – explicou-se ela – E pode deixar, acho que você vai conseguir aproveitar um pouco disso..._

_- Mamãe! Papai! – exclamou Chloe – Vamos começar logo isso! – disse ela interrompendo a conversa deles._

_Sara colocou as mãos na barriga. – Babe, a mamãe quer que você chute quando você escutar o nome que gostar, ok? – disse ela para a barriga – Vamos começar por ordem, ok? – disse ela a Grissom e Chloe – Que tal Amanda? – ela disse e esperou alguma coisa – Ok, vamos para outro. Abby? – eles esperaram, mas nenhum chute veio. _

_(...)_

_- Que tal, Bonnie? – perguntou Sara ansiosa – Não, Bonnie não... E o que você acha de Brooke? – ela esperou._

_- Sara, acho que isso não vai dar certo... – disse Grissom desanimado._

_- Hey! – exclamou ela – Ainda estamos na letra B..._

_(...)_

_- Hm, chegamos na letra C, bebê! – disse ela – Sua irmã, Chloe tem o nome iniciado com essa letra. Será que você também vai querer a letra C?_

_- Vamos lá, mamãe! – exclamou Chloe._

_- Bebê, o que você acha de Chelsea? – perguntou ela – Não né? Eu também não gosto muito desse... E Claire? – ela esperou, mas o chute não veio. – Hm, olha lá, esse é o nome da sua tia... O que você acha de Catherine? – ela perguntou mais o chute não veio de novo. – Você é uma bebê difícil, heim? – disse rindo. – O que acha de... Caitlin? – ela pulou com o chute que recebeu perto do estômago. _

_Grissom e Chloe arregalaram os olhos ao verem o chute dado pelo bebê. – Então, você gostou mesmo de Caitlin? – Sara perguntou de novo, recebendo mais chutes na barriga. – Ok, nós já entendemos! – disse ela rindo – Então, temos Caitlin Ann Grissom!_

Os três caminhavam pelo corredor do LAB em direção ao escritório de Catherine. Sara apoiava todo o seu peso em Grissom, que não se queixava, afinal ela carregava todo aquele peso em tempo integral, o que seriam apenas alguns minutinhos para ele?

- Mamãe geek! – exclamou Greg ao vê-los entrando na sala – Hey, baby geek! – disse ele para Chloe que pulava em seu colo. Ele a pegou e caminhou em direção a Sara. Ele fez um carinho rápido na barriga de Sara – Hey, baby geek número dois.

- Essa não é baby geek... – disse Sara rindo – Griss quer que essa seja sua baby bug!

- Oh! – exclamou Greg rindo com Chloe – Desculpas, baby bug. – disse ele passando a mão na barriga de Sara.

- Hey Sara! Gil! – exclamou Catherine chamando-os – Acabo de descobrir que vou ter um neto! – disse ela rindo.

- Ah, então é menino? – exclamou Sara aproximando-se de Cath e Lindsay – Meus parabéns, Lind! – A moça estava grávida de apenas três meses, e a barriga ainda estava invisível.

- Brigada Tia Sara! – agradeceu ela – E você, ansiosa?

- Quero que chegue logo! – respondeu Sara – Caitlin está acabando com a minha coluna! – ela disse rindo.

Enquanto todos conversavam, Greg se adiantou e se postou no meio da sala, atraindo a atenção de todos eles.

- Hey pessoal. – chamou ele em voz alta – Que queria contar uma coisa para vocês...

- Manda aí, Greg! – exclamou Nick encorajando-o

Greg pigarreou e disse sorrindo – Anna está grávida! Descobrimos ontem! – Greg e Anna, que já namoravam há anos, tinham finalmente oficializado a união há três meses atrás, numa capela de Las Vegas, a cara dos dois.

Sara e Catherine se adiantaram e o esmagaram num abraço. – Oh, Greggo vai ter seu próprio bebê! – exclamou Catherine

- Caramba, não achei que fosse viver para ver esse dia! – brincou Sara – Depois de casar, ainda arruma um filhote? Está me surpreendendo cada vez mais querido!

- Você sabe que eu adoro te surpreender. – disse ele galanteador.

- Se eu não estivesse aqui, e não tivesse a certeza de que você ama a Anna, eu teria me preocupado com essa cantada barata que você acabou de passar na minha mulher. – disse Grissom sorrindo e abraçando Sara por trás. – Parabéns pelo bebê, Greg.

Greg riu e se distraiu com um abraço esmagador dado por Nick.

- Eu acho que vou substituir o título 'CSI' de vocês e trocá-lo por 'Coelho'. – disse Ecklie de mau humor entrando na sala – Porque com a capacidade que vocês tem para reproduzir... Vou te contar heim!

- O que você quer, Conrad? – perguntou Grissom impaciente

- Eu quero uma solução para isso tudo! – disse Ecklie – Sua 'querida esposa', vai ficar fora do LAB por seis meses em poucos dias, como se já não bastasse uma, alguns meses depois, a cria da Willows vai sair também, a equipe ficará desfalcada. – completou ele

- Ecklie, nó... – começou Catherine sendo interrompida por ele.

- O que foi agora, Catherine? – explodiu ele – Não vai me dizer que está grávida também? – perguntou ele ironicamente.

- Não só ia dizer, que Sara voltará assim que Lindsay sair de licença, não ficaremos tão desfalcados... – disse ela impaciente

- Willows, com duas, três, uma de licença, não me importa. – disse ele – O fato é que ficaram desfalcados.

- Ecklie, qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Sara irritada – A equipe já ficou desfalcada antes e não lembro de você ter dado esse show todo. – disse ela

- Sidle, você não é supervisora. – disse ele friamente – Essa conversa é com Gil e Catherine.

- Mas o meu nome está no meio. Então acho que tenho a ver com essa conversa também. – retrucou ela desafiadoramente.

Ecklie se virou e continuou a falar com Grissom e Catherine. Greg puxou Sara para o canto. – Não liga para o ê sabe que ele tem alergia à felicidade alheia. – disse Greg sorrindo – Mas ele está mudando. Não anda com tanto mau humor, não chama mais ninguém na sala dele... Tenho que reconhecer isso.

Sara já ia concordar com Greg quando ouviu a voz de Ecklie. – Não pense que eu me esqueci. – disse ele – Sidle, minha sala, AGORA!

Sara se virou para Greg com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Sou uma Grissom, e antes de tudo, uma Sidle. – disse ela com cara de derrota falsa – Não tenho como escapar dele.

Greg sorriu. – É, certas coisas não mudam, querida! – disse ele para ela que ia gingando para fora da sala.


	32. Epílogo Parte II

Parte II

- Me sinto uma criança deslocada! – brincou Catherine enquanto elas voltavam do shopping. Ela tinha o dia de folga e tinha resolvido aproveitar com os filhos e as amigas.

- Catherine, você já teve três. – disse Sara – Não reclame de barriga cheia. – disse rindo – Chloe desça daí. – dirigiu-se a filha que subia num banco do shopping.

- A minha barriga e a da Anna nem estão aparecendo ainda. – disse Lindsay – Visivelmente, a única deslocada é a Tia Sara. – disse ela rindo.

- Oh, sou o patinho feio do grupo! – disse Sara brincando enquanto comia um sorvete.

As mulheres riram do comentário e continuaram andando para o estacionamento. Elas estavam cheias de sacolas de compras, tudo para os bebês.

- Meu carro não vai agüentar o peso todo... – disse Catherine – Somos dez! – disse brincando – Mais as compras...

- Na verdade, somos onze. – disse Anna vermelha.

- O quê? – exclamou Sara sorrindo – Não vai me dizer que...

- São gêmeos! – ela exclamou animada – Eu descobri hoje de manhã, quando fui fazer uma ultra!

- E o Greg já sabe? – Lindsay perguntou

- Ainda não, vou contar hoje para ele. – ela contou animada.

As quatro entraram no carro, junto com as compras. Catherine saiu do estacionamento, seguindo para sua própria casa.

O quarto estava com um cheiro insuportável. Um corpo de um homem tinha sido encontrado em estado de decomposição, ele estava sozinho em seu apartamento, e somente depois de dias sentindo um cheiro podre, é que o vizinho tinha resolvido chamar as autoridades.

- Esse cheiro ainda me incomoda. – confessou Nick olhando para o corpo podre.

- No fim, é tudo o que somos, Nick. – disse Grissom tirando fotos. – Mas se você não gosta, fique com o resto da casa.

Nick encaminhou-se para dentro da casa, enquanto Grissom analisava a sala onde o corpo se encontrava. Dave estava retirando o corpo quando o celular de Grissom tocou.

- Grissom. – ele atendeu – Fala mais devagar Catherine...

- Gil, é a Sara! – ela disse novamente – Ela entrou em trabalho de parto! – ela exclamou

- Caramba! – ele exclamou – Onde vocês estão?

- Estamos saindo aqui de casa... – ela explicou – Lindsay vai ficar aqui com as crianças. Eu estou indo para o Desert Palm com Sara e Anna.

- Ok, Cath. Eu estou saindo daqui! – ele disse desligando o telefone – NICK! – ele gritou.

Nick apareceu na sala segurando um saco cheio de camisinhas usadas.

- Seja lá quem ele for. – Nick disse – Esse cara era ocupado.

- Nick. – disse Grissom calmamente – Eu preciso ir. Sara entrou em trabalho de parto!

Nick sorriu para o chefe. – Sério? – ele exclamou – Pode ir, fica tranqüilo que eu cubro esse daqui.

Grissom sorriu para o amigo. – Brigado Nick. – ele disse – Te devo uma! – ele disse saindo correndo.

Nick correu até a porta. – Vou terminar o mais rápido possível! – ele gritou – Vejo vocês mais tarde! – ele acenou para Grissom que já que já estava saindo com o carro.

Sara estava deitada em uma cama grande e confortável de hospital. Ela já estava devidamente vestida, apenas esperando o momento.

Catherine e Anna lhe faziam companhia. Anna estava visivelmente agitada, e Catherine tranqüilizava Sara com a experiência de quem já tinha passado por aquilo muitas vezes.

Sara deu um gemido de dor.

- Calma Sara, vai ficar tudo bem. – Catherine disse – Você já passou por isso uma vez, e estava sozinha. Agora nós estamos aqui com você. – disse ela apertando a mão da amiga.

Sara sorriu no intervalo das contrações. – Onde está o Gris? – ela perguntou.

- Eu já liguei para ele. – Catherine disse – Ele já deve estar chegando.

Uma enfermeira entrou e deu uma examinada rápida em Sara.

- Sra. Grissom. – ela disse – Você está com 9 cm de dilatação, quando chegar ao 10, nós teremos que começar o parto.

Sara concordou com a cabeça. – Espero realmente que o Dr. Gilbert Grissom chegue a tempo. – ela disse apertando o lençol com força devido a uma contração.

- Querida, vou chamar o médico no comando, mas não hesite em me chamar se qualquer coisa acontecer, certo? – a enfermeira, que até então arrumava os travesseiros da cama, afagou carinhosamente os cabelos de Sara antes de sair do quarto, vítima de olhares fulminantes felizmente não vistos por ela.

- Ok, se eu por acaso esquecer como se respira, chamo sua ajuda... – ela disse irritada devido as dores provocando risos em Cath e Anna.

A recepção estava vazia, para a sorte de Grissom que chegou correndo.

- Eu... Oi... ah... – Grissom apoiou o braço no balcão de informações tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Eu preciso...

A recepcionista olhou para ele arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Minha mulher... – ele disse – Sara Grissom... Está tendo um filho. – ele conseguiu formar uma frase mais concreta. – Onde fica...

- Já não era hora! – exclamou uma voz conhecida – Porque demorou, Sr. Grissom? – perguntou Anna.

- Um engarrafamento enorme. – ele explicou – Tive que largar o meu carro há duas quadras daqui e vir correndo. – ele disse – Onde está Sara?

Anna o conduziu até a sala onde Sara esperava pela hora do parto. Ela teve que apertar o passo para acompanhar o homem à sua frente.

- Gilbert Grissom! – exclamou Sara – Onde você estava, homem? – ela perguntou assim que o viu entrando no quarto.

Grissom se aproximou da cama. – Um engarrafamento enorme. – ele justificou-se – Larguei o Denali no meio da rua... Há umas duas quadras daqui.

Sara gemeu de dor. – Hm, ok, ok. – ela disse – Você está bem? – vendo todo suado e parecendo cansado.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça. – Eu só estou um pouco cansado. – ele confessou – Vim correndo. Não podia perder mais um.

Sara sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele, que a apertou. A enfermeira entrou no quarto, seguida de uma medica.

- Ora, mas já passou da hora desse danadinho nascer! – ela anunciou sorrindo. - Então, preparada? – disse a médica, posicionando-se aos pés da pequena cama.

Para o quê exatamente ela não disse, mas em alguns segundos Anna havia levantado, murmurando algo e sorriu desejando 'Boa sorte'.

- Vai dar tudo certo, ok, Sara? – Catherine beijou Sara no rosto, e a mulher acenou com um sorriso nervoso. Ela deu um abraço em Grissom e saiu do quarto sorrindo.

- Está na hora de seu filho nascer, vamos lá! – disse a médica.

- Então o nome dela é "14 – Grissom?" - perguntou Greg com o rosto colado no vidro do berçário.

- Droga! – exclamou Nick – O meu filho ia se chamar 14!

- Paciência amigo. – Greg disse sorrindo – Você vai ter que se contentar com 13, ou 15.

- Você acha que dois 14 lá no LAB traria confusão? – perguntou Nick

- Não sei... – disse Greg – Imagina Brass chamando as crianças: _Hey, venham com o Tio Brass, Chloe, Ryan, 14, 14-bis... – _ele disse rindo com o amigo.

Cath desceu o corredor até os amigos, que se encontravam parados em frente a uma grande janela de vidro, dentro donde mais de uma dúzia de bebês, alguns recém-nascidos, outros já mostrando alguns dias de vida, estavam, deitados em pequenos berços de madeira branca.

- Ela não é uma graça? Acabaram de trazê-la para cá. – disse ela.

- Nós tentamos chegar a tempo para o grande evento. – disse Nick, apontando para o bebê mais próximo do vidro, envolto em um lençol rosa.

- Mas no meio do caminho percebemos que realmente não queríamos _ver_ o grande evento. – completou Greg sem se esforçar para esconder uma careta.

- Não seja bobo, ninguém viu nada. – Cath deu um tapa de leve no braço de Greg. – Eles só vão fazer alguns testes e já vão levá-la de volta para a Sara...

- Quem, a Quatorzinha? – Greg fez gestos infantis com a mão, chamando a atenção do bebê através do vidro.

Catherine arqueou as sobrancelhas confusa. Greg apontou para a pulseira no braço do bebê.

- Os enfermeiros não tiveram tempo de perguntar o nome ainda. – ela disse rindo. Sara estava muito cansada. E Gil também, acham que vão ter que enfaixar a mão dele.

Nick e Greg riram. – Podemos ver a Sara? – Greg perguntou

Na mesma hora, do outro lado da sala, uma enfermeira loira pegou cuidadosamente o bebê, enrolou-o melhor nas cobertas e o levou para fora da sala, saindo por um corredor oposto.

- Estão levando ela. – exclamou Nick, olhando curioso para o pequeno berço agora vazio.

- Vamos voltar para o quarto. – Cath fez sinal para que os amigos a seguissem.

Os dois seguiram Catherine até um quarto, que tinha na porta o número 14. Ao passar por ela, Greg olhou para o número soltando uma exclamação de entendimento. O quarto estava cheio de gente.

- Greg, vem segurar sua afilhada! – exclamou Sara.

- Quê? – Greg olhou surpreso para a amiga, mas logo Grissom empurrava o bebê em seus braços, e ele só conseguiu olhar para os pequenos olhinhos azuis da criança, com um sorriso bobo.

- Eu quero dizer – Sara, apesar do sorriso de pura felicidade que camuflava sua expressão cansada, era a única da sala que ainda falava em tons normais, e não como se tivesse acordado de repente vinte anos mais nova – que nós ficaríamos felizes se você aceitasse ser o padrinho dela.

Greg continuou sorrindo para o bebê, e em pouco tempo já estava falando com a mesma voz aguda e repleta de diminutivos que o resto da sala.

- É claro que eu vou ser seu padrinho, não, é mesmo? – ele brincava com os dedinhos minúsculos do bebê.

A porta se abriu sem cerimônias e Lindsay entrou no quarto segurando Rebecca nos braços e seguida por Chloe e Ryan que vieram correndo. Ryan foi até a mãe e ficou do lado dela, enquanto Chloe pulou no colo do pai.

- Eu tive que trazê-los! – disse Lindsay desculpando-se – Não me davam sossego!

Greg entregou a pequena Caitlin à mãe dela. Sara segurou a filha com cuidado e chamou por Chloe. – Hey Chloe, venha conhecer sua irmã. – chamou ela sorrindo.

Grissom se aproximou da cama com a filha no colo. Chloe sentou-se ao lado de Sara na cama e se limitou a fitar Caitlin com curiosidade. – Ela é pequena. – ela disse – Eu gosto dela! – ela disse acenando para a irmã.

- E Caitlin gosta de você! – disse Sara sorrindo e beijando o topo da cabeça da filha mais velha.

- Caitlin? – exclamou Nick com estranheza – Greg, o nome dela não era "14"?

- É verdade! – concordou Greg rindo.

- 14? – perguntou Sara confusa.

- É o que está escrito na pulseira dela! – apontou Greg rindo ainda.

Sara inclinou-se para ler o que estava escrito na pulseira da filha recém nascida. – Vocês não são moles... – ela disse rindo.

- Nick, isso significa que seu filho vai poder se chamar 14! – Greg exclamou.

- Estou bem mais tranqüilo agora. – disse ele rindo – Se Margaret engravidar, o nome já está escolhido.

- O meu será 18. – disse Greg se aproximando de Anna – Não acha bonito, amor?

- 18? – ela perguntou – Acho legal. – ela disse rindo – Mas acho que você terá que escolher outro nome.

- Porque? – Greg fingiu indignação – Você acabou de dizer que 18 é legal!

- Eu sei o que eu disse. – ela disse ficando vermelha – Só que é só um nome. Precisamos de mais um.

Um sorriso de compreensão apareceu no rosto de Greg. – Não me diga que...

- São gêmeos! – ela disse – Descobri hoje!

Greg a abraçou e deu um beijo nela. Em seguida se virou para os amigos que observavam a cena. – Eu vou ter gêmeos! – ele disse – GÊMEOS!

- Parabéns Greggo! – exclamou Sara sorrindo da cama enquanto os outros cobriam Greg e Anna de abraços.

A comemoração foi interrompida pelo choro alto de Caitlin. Todos pararam e olharam para o bebê.

- Eu realmente queria saber como uma coisinha tão pequena consegue emitir esse choro tão alto! – disse Greg

- Eles não falam Greg. – disse Cath – É o jeito deles chamarem nossa atenção.

- E você se prepare. – disse Warrick rindo – Vai ser em dose dupla!

Greg fingiu que dava um tiro em sua cabeça enquanto Anna dava um tapa em seus ombros fazendo todo mundo rir.

- Acho que ela está com fome, querida. – Grissom disse aproximando-se de Sara.

- É eu sei. – Sara concordou enquanto ninava a filha.

- Hora do leitinho. – disse Greg – A gente se vê amanhã, Sara. – disse Greg saindo do quarto.

- Descansa tá? – disse Catherine se aproximando da cama e falando com Sara – E você minha afilhadinha mais linda do mundo, vê se deixa a sua mamãe dormir, viu? – disse ela apertando a mãozinha de Caitlin. – Tchau Chloe, tchau Gil. – disse ela saindo do quarto.

Em pouco tempo, o quarto estava vazio, exceto pela presença de Sara, Grissom, Chloe e Caitlin. Sara puxou a blusa para baixo e Caitlin sugou seu seio com vontade.

- Ela estava com fome! – disse Chloe rindo – Ela é muito engraçada, mamãe!

Sara riu. – Você já foi assim também. – disse ela – Só que você tinha pouco cabelo. – Sara revelou.

Chloe riu de si mesma e se encostou no ombro de Sara. Grissom sentou na beirada da cama e pôs a mão sobre a da esposa.

- Obrigada Sara. – disse ele

- Pelo quê? – ela perguntou.

- Por ver que era hora de voltar. – ele disse sinceramente.

Ela sorriu para ele e se inclinou para beijá-lo.


	33. Epílogo Parte III  Final

**PARTE III – FINAL.**

Dois dias após o parto, e Sara e Caitlin tinham sido liberadas do hospital. Grissom e Chloe tinham ido buscá-las. Chloe estava extremamente animada com a ideia de a irmã ter nascido, e não parava de falar com ela no carro, mesmo que ela estivesse na maior parte do tempo, dormindo.

- Cai, a gente chegou em casa! – ela disse para o bebê enquanto desprendia-se do cinto de segurança.

- Chloe, espera aí, não desce do carro. – disse Sara saindo do banco da frente, enquanto Grissom terminava de estacionar o carro. Ela foi até a porta de trás e abriu permitindo que a filha mais velha saísse. Chloe pulou para fora, enquanto Sara desamarrava a cadeirinha de Caitlin.

- Deixa que eu a levo. – disse Grissom se aproximando dela – É melhor você não carregar muito peso.

- Griss, não tem problema eu carregar peso. – ela disse rindo – Eu tive uma filha, não estou doente...

- Eu sei, mas você tem que descansar. – ele disse pegando o bebê conforto de Caitlin e fechando o carro.

- Mais do que eu já descansei nesses últimos dois dias? – ela disse andando do lado dele. – Eu passei dois dias fazendo nada... – ela disse abrindo a porta de casa para ele.

Grissom passou pela porta com Caitlin, seguido por Chloe e Sara.

- Baby bug, chegamos finalmente em casa. – ele inclinou-se para falar com a filha recém nascida.

O celular de Sara bipou. Ela correu os olhos pela mensagem. – É a Cath. Eles estão vindo para cá. – Sara disse – O almoço é por conta deles. – disse rindo.

- Ótima notícia. – Grissom disse sentando-se no sofá. Chloe sentou-se do lado dele e limitou-se a olhar para a irmã.

- Eu posso segurar ela, papai? – perguntou a menina – Assim no colo – ela fez o gesto – Como vocês seguram?

Grissom olhou para a filha. – Claro que pode. – ele disse desamarrando Caitlin – Mas você vai ter que ficar sentadinha, porque ela é "pesada".

Chloe concordou com a cabeça. Grissom pegou Caitlin e a colocou no colo de Chloe que segurou com todo o máximo de cuidado que uma criança de cinco anos pode ter. Grissom ficou do lado monitorando.

- Ela é muito bonita não é, papai? – Chloe perguntou para ele

- Sim, ela é. – ele concordou – Assim como você.

Chloe sorriu. – Mamãe! – ela gritou para Sara que tinha ido ao banheiro.

- Não grite perto dela, querida. – Grissom disse – Ela vai se assustar.

Chloe olhou para a irmã verificando se ela tinha acordado, mas Caitlin permanecia dormindo. Sara apareceu na sala. – O que foi, querida? – ela perguntou

- Olha! Estou segurando a Cai! – Chloe disse animada

Sara sorriu e se aproximou. – Você gosta de ficar no colo da sua irmã? – Sara brincou com o bebê. Caitlin pareceu ter reconhecido a voz da mãe, porque abriu os olhinhos. – Acordou, bebê? – Sara segurou o pezinho dela.

- Acho melhor arrumarmos ela, enquanto o pessoal não chega por aqui... – Grissom disse à Sara. – Assim, ela não fica muito irritada...

Sara concordou. – Chloe, me dê a Caitlin aqui e vá ajudar o seu pai a arrumar lá fora. – disse Sara pegando o bebê das mãos de Chloe.

- Vamos, Baby Geek. – chamou Grissom indo pegar as coisas para pôr a mesa no jardim. Chloe foi atrás dele correndo. Ela já estava bem alta para uma criança de cinco anos, e seus cabelos formavam cachos grossos nas pontas, que balançavam quando ela corria.

- E você, Baby Bug, vamos para o banho. – disse Sara levantando-se com Caitlin e indo para o banheiro.

Sara estava sentada na mesa segurando a recém nascida Caitlin, enquanto observava o movimento da casa. Grissom conversava com Warrick e Daniel enquanto faziam as carnes, Catherine acalmava uma chorosa Rebecca que tinha caído e ralado os joelhos, Chloe e Ryan aproveitavam a piscina com gosto, já que aquele estava sendo um verão quente. Lindsay se aproximou da mesa e sentou-se do lado dela.

- Um dólar pelos seus pensamentos, Tia Sara. – ela disse sorrindo

Sara riu. – Estava pensando em como a vida pode dar voltas e mais voltas, mas sempre acaba onde devia acabar.

- Você já pensou em como você estaria agora se você não tivesse voltado, Tia? – perguntou Lindsay curiosa.

- Eu realmente não sei Lind. – ele deu de ombros. – Eu provavelmente estaria infeliz por ter vivido todos esses anos longe do seu tio, infeliz por Chloe não conhecer o pai, e eu não teria essa coisinha linda que está no meu colo agora. – disse ela referindo-se a Caitlin.

Lindsay sorriu. – Posso segurá-la um pouco? – Lindsay pediu ansiosa. Sara entregou a filha à sobrinha que a segurou com cuidado. – Hey lindinha! – ela disse à Caitlin – Sou sua... O que eu sou dela? – perguntou Lindsay rindo.

Sara pareceu pensar. – Vamos colocar que você é uma prima. – disse Sara rindo – Você está muito nova para ser tia...

- Ah, é verdade! – Lindsay concordou e fitou o bebê – É estranho pensar que em poucos meses eu vou estar com um desses. – ela disse assustada.

- Lind, você vai se sair muito bem. – apoiou Sara sorrindo – Será uma ótima mãe.

Lindsay sorriu para ela. – Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. – ela disse referindo-se a mãe e a Sara.

- Eu e sua mãe vamos estar aqui sempre que você precisar. – Sara disse – Não se preocupe, querida.

**Dez meses depois.**

- Você está lindo, meu amor! – disse Catherine sorrindo para o filho. Ryan estava vestindo uma roupa formal, e estava parecendo um homenzinho, uma graça.

- Mas mãe, porque eu tenho que usar essa roupa RIDÍCULA! – ele perguntou indignado. – Esta me apertando...

- Para de besteira, Ryan. – Catherine falou. – É a sua formatura, você têm que estar arrumado. – ela falou. Ryan e Chloe tinham se formado na alfabetização, e a festa e a entrega dos diplomas seriam naquela tarde.

**- **Agora você pode ir lá pra baixo, e ficar me esperando com o seu pai, enquanto eu termino de arrumar a Becca. – ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha do filho.

Ryan desceu as escadas e foi ao encontro do pai. – Pai! – ele chamou.

- O que foi Ryan? – Warrick que estava sentado no sofá perguntou.

- Convence a mamãe e me deixar ir com outra roupa? – ele pediu ao pai – Por favor!

Warrick riu do filho. – Você sabe como é sua mãe né... – ele riu – E além do mais, ela está certa. É sua formatura, você tem que estar vestido adequadamente. – Warrick falou.

Ryan sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele e fez cara feia. – Odeio formaturas. – ele disse emburrado – A Chloe vai estar vestida assim também?

- Com certeza, ela vai usar uma roupa formal. – Warrick confirmou.

- Espero que ela esteja bonita, pelo menos. – Ryan murmurou baixinho.

- O que você disse Ryan? – perguntou Warrick.

Ryan ficou vermelho e tratou de se explicar. – Nada pai, não disse nada não.

Warrick sorriu. – Hmm, então quer dizer que o Sr. Está gostando da Chloe, né? – ele surpreendeu o filho – Ah, garoto!

Ryan ficou vermelho. – Eu não gosto da Chloe! – ele disse alto. – Ela é uma menina, e meninas são chatas.

- Ah, então é assim? Meninas são chatas? – Warrick disse – Então não vamos chamar mais a Chloe para vir aqui em casa brincar... Afinal ela é uma menina...

- Nada a ver, papai! – ele ficou bravo

- O que será que o seu Tio Grissom vai achar disso, heim? – disse Warrick rindo – Ele não vai gostar de saber que estão de olho na filha dele...

Ryan partiu para cima do pai irritado. – Pai, se você contar ao Tio Grissom isso, eu nunca mais falo com você! – disse Ryan bravo.

Warrick riu. – Ok, Ry. – ele disse – Isso é um segredo nosso que tal? – disse ele estendendo a mão para o filho apertar – Nem a sua mãe vai ficar sabendo disso.

- Nem a mamãe? – Ryan perguntou ao pai. – Você jura?

- Nem a sua mãe. – Warrick jurou.

Ryan sorriu para o pai e apertou a mão dele. – Segredo dos homens Brown, Ry. – disse ele piscando para o filho.

- Caramba, estamos quase em cima da hora! – disse Grissom impaciente. – Será que vai demorar muito, Sara?

- Se você me ajudasse, seria de bom tamanho. – ela apareceu na sala para pegar algo – Estou quase terminando de arrumar a Chloe. – ela voltou para o quarto.

Grissom sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão.

"_Mulheres..." – ele pensou _

O documentário era sobre insetos, para a alegria dele, que logo se desligou do mundo. Ele estava num ponto onde eles falavam sobre a reprodução das borboletas, quando ele sentiu algo puxando as suas calças.

- Caitlin? – ele se assustou. A filha estava em pé segurando a calça dele – Baby bug, você está andando? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Ele se levantou e segurou as mãozinhas da filha. Quando ela ficou equilibrada, ele se afastou e a chamou. Com dificuldade, mas sem cair nenhuma vez, ela alcançou o pai, sorrindo.

- Baby bug, você está andando! – Grissom exclamou pegando a filha de 10 meses no colo – O que sua mãe vai achar disso? – disse ele indo para o quarto.

- Sara, Chloe. – ele chamou entrando no quarto sozinho. – Tem uma coisa que eu quero que vejam. – ele disse indo ficar ao lado das duas. – Caitlin, venha até aqui querida! – ele chamou.

Caitlin entrou no quarto andando toda serelepe e rindo.

- Oh, baby bug! – exclamou Sara emocionada – Você está andando! – ela disse se aproximando da filha mais nova. – Meu bebê já está andando! – ela disse pegando a filha e a cobrindo de beijos.

Chloe sorriu animada. – Agora ela vai poder brincar comigo! – ela disse.

O sol estava forte, e os jardins da escola já estavam cheios. Mesas tinham sido espalhadas por toda a extensão do jardim e crianças e pais orgulhosos conversavam e tiravam fotos. Catherine já estava na mesa sentada conversando com Warrick enquanto Ryan bufava impaciente, porque ela o tinha proibido de correr antes da formatura. Rebecca cada vez mais se parecia com Catherine, e estava ficando cada vez mais comportada. Seu cabelo loiro cacheado já estava grande e os olhos azuis contrastavam com a pele morena. Ela se divertia brincando com os pezinhos do pequeno David.

- Lind, o David sente muita cosquinha! – ela disse rindo.

- Ah, ele é muito cosquento mesmo, Becca! – Lindsay disse fazendo cosquinha no filho. Rebecca continuou fazendo cosquinhas no sobrinho, que ria e se contorcia no colo de Lindsay.

- Gil! Sara! – exclamou Catherine de repente. Os dois andavam apressados, Grissom segurava Caitlin no colo e Chloe vinha de mãos dadas com Sara.

- Enfim, chegamos a tempo! – Sara exclamou assim que eles chegaram a mesa e sentaram-se.

- Porque demoraram tanto? – perguntou Catherine – Pensei que fossem se atrasar... Mas aí lembrei que estávamos falando dos Grissom. – disse rindo.

Sara riu e Grissom respondeu mau humorado. – Quase perdemos nossa credibilidade Grissom hoje. – ele disse – Pensei que fossemos chegar atrasados.

Lindsay riu. – Mas podemos saber o motivo de tanto atraso?

- Bem Lind, é que o Griss é engraçadinho mesmo. – Sara disse debochada – Ele se arruma e vai ficar na sala. Eu tenho que me arrumar, arrumar a Chloe e arrumar a Caitlin! Se ele pelo menos arrumasse a Caitlin, que não é mistério nenhum...

- AH Sara, para de graça! – Grissom disse indignado – Você não me deixa arrumar as meninas!

- Claro que não deixo! – ela respondeu – Elas vão acabar como duas guardas florestais, todas de verde... Ou com uma de suas camisas dos congressos de entomologia...

Grissom bufou e a mesa riu do casal. – Ok, sem mais discussões! – disse Catherine rindo – Chloe, venha cá meu amor! – ela chamou a menina – Mas olha pra você! Está uma mocinha! – ela disse dando um beijo na menina.

- Você gostou do vestido, Tia Cath? – ela perguntou – Mamãe disse que combina com meus olhos...

- Sua mãe está certa. – Catherine concordou – Você está linda!

A menina deu um abraço na tia. – Tia Cath, você sabia que a Cai andou hoje? – ela contou.

Catherine arregalou os olhos surpresa e encarou Sara e Grissom. – Caitlin começou a andar?

Grissom sorriu orgulhoso. – Sim! – ele disse – Baby Bug deu seus primeiros passos hoje!

- Mas que fofa! – exclamou Lindsay sorrindo – Ela está com 10 meses, certo? Não é muito cedo?

- Isso varia muito, Lind. – Sara explicou – 10 meses é um pouco adiantado, mas é mais normal do que se imagina.

Lindsay balançou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento.

- E você, menino? – Sara se dirigiu ao bebê no colo de Lindsay – E você, pequeno David, dando muito trabalho à sua mãe?

- Você nem imagina o quanto, Tia Sara! – Lindsay exclamou – Ele é muito esfomeado! – ela contou rindo.

- Isso é para você ver o que eu sofria com você, gracinha! – disse Catherine rindo do outro lado da mesa.

"_Boa tarde! – exclamou uma mulher no palco – Queríamos chamar todos os formandos para cima do palco, para que possamos começar a cerimônia! Por favor, todos os formandos no palco!"_

- Ryan! – exclamou Warrick – Vai lá filho!

Ryan olhou aterrorizado para o pai. – Pai, eu não quero ir.

- O que? – exclamou Warrick – Mas porque não, Ry?

- Eu tenho vergonha de palco. – ele disse baixinho

- Mas não precisa ter. – ele acalmou o filho – Vai junto com a Chloe, vão vocês dois juntos. – Warrick disse levantando a cabeça – Chloe, vai com o Ryan, querida! – disse ele chamando a menina.

Chloe se aproximou de Ryan e sorriu estendendo-lhe a mão. – Vamos logo, Ry! – ela chamou.

Ryan segurou na mão dela, nervoso e levantou-se. – Vai lá Ry! – disse Catherine se aproximando deles. – Nós te amamos, querido.

Os dois foram para o palco juntos.

- Vai lá baby Geek! – berrou Grissom da mesa. – Eu e a sua mãe te amamos! – Chloe se virou para a mesa e acenou para os pais antes de se virar para o palco junto com Ryan.

- E agora, vamos às premiações. – disse a professora no palco. – Como vocês devem saber, temos algumas categorias que foram avaliadas, e agora vamos premiar os alunos que melhores se saíram nelas. – ela continuou. – Quando eu chamar os nomes, os pais venham receber o prêmio junto com a criança, por favor.

Ela pegou uns envelopes lacrados. – Foster, Jennifer. – ela chamou e uma menininha ruiva se levantou – Melhor artista musical do ano. – Um casal jovem subiu no palco e apanhou o prêmio junto com a filha, antes de descerem do palco.

(...)

- Brown, Ryan. – ela chamou provocando um auê na mesa lá atrás. Greg tinha chegado com Anna e os gêmeos, assim como Nick, a esposa Margaret e a filha Kim. – Melhor esportista do ano.

Catherine e Warrick vieram para o palco sobe os gritos de Greg, Nick, Daniel e Lindsay. – Aê Ryan! – gritavam eles.

Catherine se adiantou e abraçou o filho. – Estamos muito orgulhosos de você, meu amor! – enquanto Warrick recebia o prêmio. Os quatro ainda gritavam da mesa quando os três desceram do palco.

(...)

- E agora, por último, e não menos importante. – a professora disse – O prêmio de melhor aluno do ano. – ela disse fazendo suspense. - Esse ano teve uma surpresa, porque o vencedor não só ficou como primeiro do ano, mas como atingiu a média máxima em todos os períodos! – ela contou gerando aplausos na platéia. – Isso não acontece há anos no colégio... Então vamos chamá-la aqui na frente, Chloe Grissom! – ela se virou para as crianças.

Sara se levantou da mesa com os olhos arregalados. – É o meu baby geek! – ela exclamou sorrindo – Levanta logo essa bunda daí, Griss! – disse ela puxando o marido e indo na frente. Grissom teve que correr para ir atrás dela. Greg, Nick, Daniel, Lindsay e Warrick começaram o coro. – Dá-lhe Baby Geek!

Chloe tinha se levantado e timidamente ido ao encontro da professora, que a parabenizou pelo prêmio. Sara e Grissom também foram parabenizados quando subiram ao palco. – Oh, meu amor, olha só para você! – exclamou Sara a abraçando – Melhor do ano!

Grissom recebeu o prêmio e uma cantada da professora, que ele preferiu fingir que não viu. Ele se encaminhou para onde a filha e a esposa estavam. – Chloe, parabéns meu anjinho. – ele disse pegando a filha no colo. Os três desceram do palco sorrindo.

- E os gêmeos, Anna? – perguntou Catherine – Dando muito trabalho? – Todos estavam reunidos na casa de Catherine e Warrick logo depois da formatura das crianças. Fazia muito calor, por isso todas as crianças estavam aproveitando a piscina enquanto esperavam pela comida.

- Olha Cath, é cansativo. – ela respondeu – Mas vale a pena! – ela disse embalando o que estava no seu colo.

- Quem está aí com você? – perguntou Lindsay. O pequeno David estava no colo do pai, Daniel.

- Estou com o Sean. – ela respondeu – Greg está com o Dean.

Lindsay se aproximou de Anna e olhou para o bebê. – Não riam de mim, mas fiquei imaginando o bebê com os mesmo cabelos de Greg. – disse ela rindo – Contei para o Hodges e nós ficamos rindo sozinhos no LAB! Ainda bem que ninguém nos viu...

- Hodges rindo? – Catherine perguntou – Wendy está fazendo mesmo um bom trabalho...

- Pois é. – concordou Sara – Depois que a Marissa nasceu ano passado, ele virou outra pessoa...

- O que um filho não faz com a gente... – disse Catherine pensativa.

- Quem vai querer almoçar? – perguntou Nick se aproximando delas – Warrick acabou de fazer as primeiras carnes, e ele mandou servir as damas primeiro! – disse Nick rindo

- Oh, que gentleman é o meu marido... – disse Cath rindo – Pode trazer sim Nick, é melhor as crianças comerem logo...

Nick concordou com a cabeça e voltou para buscar as carnes. – Acho melhor eu ir tirar as crianças da piscina. – disse Sara levantando-se.

- Eu vou com você, Tia Sara. – disse Lindsay levantando-se atrás dela.

As duas se aproximaram da borda da piscina. Chloe, Ryan, Rebecca, Kim e a Caitlin, que usava bóias, estavam brincando. – Hora do almoço, todo mundo pra fora da piscina! – disse Sara para eles.

- Ah manhê! – exclamou Chloe – Agora não, daqui a pouco a gente come!

- Nada de daqui a pouco, Chloe. – ela respondeu – Tio Nick está tirando as carnes do forno, vem logo. – ela chamou. – E puxa sua irmã até aqui para que eu possa pegá-la.

Chloe puxou Catlin pela mão até a borda, onde Sara a retirou da piscina. – Você é quase uma peixinha! – disse ela brincando com Caitlin que ria.

- Ry e Becca, vocês também, podem saindo! – disse Lindsay – Kim, seu pai ta te chamando também.

Os quatro saíram da piscina e foram para a mesa onde sentaram esperando pela comida. Logo s outros se juntaram à mesa para poderem almoçar.

- AI, segura a minha bolsa aqui Gris, que ta caindo! – disse Sara baixinho enquanto entravam em casa.

- Peraí, não sei se vai dar pra segurar! – respondeu ele no mesmo tom de voz dela. Ele segurava Chloe que dormia em seu colo.

A bolsa de Sara caiu no chão acordando Caitlin que estava no colo dela. A menina acordou chorando. – Calma meu amor, não foi nada, não foi nada... – disse Sara ninando a pequena.

Grissom subiu as escadas e colocou Chloe na cama, antes de voltar para o próprio quarto onde Sara tentava acalmar Caitlin.

- Ela ainda está agitada? – ele perguntou baixinho

Sara concordou com a cabeça. – Mas ela não vai demorar muito para dormir, ela fez muita coisa hoje. – ela disse ninando a filha.

Grissom concordou e foi tomar banho deixando Sara e a filha no quarto. Ele não demorou muito, e saiu logo. Sara estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada na mão, e tinha os olhos fechados, provavelmente cochilando. Caitlin estava deitada, quietinha do lado dela, e quando viu o pai aparecer o encarou com os olhos azuis iguais aos dele. Ele se aproximou e a pegou no colo.

- Hey pequena. – ele a pegou – Você deu uma canseira na sua mãe, foi? – ele sentou-se na cama segurando-a. Sara despertou com a movimentação no quarto. – Caitlin dormiu? – ela perguntou – Acabei pegando no sono... – disse levantando a cabeça.

- Não, ela não dormiu. – disse Grissom levantando a menina para que Sara pudesse ver. Sara deu um muxoxo.

- Caramba, o que essa menina comeu hoje? – ela disse arrastando-se para o lado deles. Grissom deitou na cama e colocou Caitlin entre eles. – O que você comeu hoje, baby bug? – disse Sara para ela – Já passou da hora de criança estar na cama...

Caitlin apenas ria. Ela segurou-se nas barras da cama e, pisando em Grissom, ficou de pé.

- Hm, você quer andar? – perguntou Sara a ela - Acho que você também pode brincar em cima do seu pai. Ele anda meio fora de forma sabe, mas a barriga dele ainda está um pouco dura pra você aproveitar. – disse Sara rindo. A menina resolveu sentar-se deitou a cabeça na barriga de Sara.

- Acho que ela está ficando com sono... – disse Grissom

- Já estava mais do que na hora não é mesmo? – disse Sara passando a mão nos cabelos dela.

Caitlin estava dormindo profundamente depois de alguns minutos. Sara a ajeitou no meio deles e já estava se preparando para apagar a luz quando escutaram um grito vindo do quarto de Chloe.

- O que foi isso, Gris? – perguntou Sara alertada

- Foi a Chloe, aposto que foi um pesadelo. – ele disse levantando-se – Pode deixar que eu vou lá.

Um tempo depois, Grissom apareceu de volta no quarto com Chloe atrás dele. – O que foi, meu amor? – perguntou Sara a ela quando ela se deitou na cama

- Tive um pesadelo. – ela disse se aconchegando na cama ao lado da irmã. Grissom deitou-se no seu lado da cama. – Sonhei que ainda morávamos em SFO.- ela disse olhando para Sara – Que eu ainda não conhecia o papai... – ela foi fechando os olhos – Que a Caitlin não existia. – ela disse numa voz já grogue – E que você não tinha decidido que era Hora de Voltar. – ela disse caindo no sono.

Sara encarou Grissom.

- Relaxa honey, foi apenas um pesadelo. – ele disse para a esposa.

- Eu sei que foi, mas as vezes me sinto tão culpada por tê-la privado de certas coisas... De ter te privado de certas coisas. – ela disse encostando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Grissom segurou a mão dela. – Amor, não se culpe mais por isso, ok? – ele disse – Estamos casados, temos duas filhas lindas, estamos felizes... Isso é o que importa. O que passou, passou...

Sara concordou com a cabeça. Grissom pareceu pensativo encarando a esposa cair no sono. – Sara, já reparou que certas coisas acontecem e nós não sabemos o por quê? Mas que no final, elas servem para colocar as coisas exatamente onde elas deveriam? – ele disse

Sara concordou com a cabeça, grogue de sono.

- Quando recebemos a notícia do seu acidente, eu não sabia o que fazer. – ele revelou – Eu não te via há cinco anos, mas ainda te amava do mesmo jeito de sempre... A única coisa em que eu pensava era no seu estado... Se você ia sobreviver ou não. – ele contou – Quando eu ia imaginar que aquele acidente, que na hora eu pensei ser tão injusto, ia me fazer descobrir ter uma filha linda e me reaproximar de você? Quando eu ia imaginar que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda podia ser feliz de novo? – ele disse olhando para ela que agora estava com os olhos castanhos alertas, o encarando.

- É porque podem demorar dias, meses, anos... mas se algo já está escrito, está escrito... – disse Sara

Ele pareceu concordar. De mãos dadas ainda, ele pareceu pensar durante um tempo. – Sabe qual foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na vida?

Sara balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Foi aceitar que eu podia ser feliz. – ele disse – Foi te aceitar na minha vida.

Sara sorriu para ele.

- E você, qual foi a melhor coisa que já fez? – ele perguntou.

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco. – Voltar. – ela respondeu.


End file.
